ETERNAL FLAME Liaisons Dangereuses
by AlbaMeeru
Summary: Hermione GRANGER et Drago MALEFOY vont devoir affronter la vie en communauté pendant leur 7ème année dans un Poudlard réabilité après la mort du Professeur Dumbledore... Un histoire d'amour tragique. Tome 7 alternatif.
1. Indignation

**ETERNAL FLAME**

**Liaison Dangereuse**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**Indignation**_

Le Poudlard Express siffla le départ et tous les élèves s'agglutinèrent contre les fenêtres dans l'espoir de faire un signe à leur famille respective avant d'entamer le long et maintenant habituel voyage pour rejoindre l'école. Comme chaque année, Ron, Hermione et Harry s'étaient trouvés un wagon non sans encombres et s'installèrent sur les banquettes. Ils allaient rentrer en septième année et Ron reluquait un énorme badge rouge et or sur lequel était inscrit la lettre « P » :

« Oui et bien, il n'est pas beaucoup plus gros que le mien ! »

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Ron, Hermione est Préfète-en-chef, c'est normal que le sien soit différent… lui répondit Harry.

- Mouai… enfin en tout cas j'ai hâte de savoir qui sont les autres préfets-en-chef, un par maison c'est ça ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, et je crains fort qu'on doive supporter Parkinson ou Malefoy… » dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Préfets fut appelés dans un autre wagon. Ron et Hermione se levèrent laissant Harry avec Ginny, Luna et Neville. Ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment où Ernie McMillan, Hannah Habbot, Cho Chang, un garçon de Serdaigle qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas très bien, Pansy Parkinson, et Drago Malefoy les attendaient.

« Alors qui de vous deux est le Préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor? demanda Ernie.

- C'est moi » répondit Hermione en levant la tête fièrement.

- Y a pas de quoi être fière, Granger, répliqua froidement Malefoy. Franchement, moi, si j'avais léché les bottes aux professeurs pour en arriver là, je ne m'en venterais pas ! »

- La ferme, Malefoy… ce n'est sûrement pas pour tes capacités intellectuelles qu'ils t'ont choisi ! rétorqua Ron.

- Oh, mais sache Weasley que j'ai bien d'autres qualités… » dit-il lentement en faisant un clin d'œil à Pansy, qui, elle, gloussait étrangement.

Hermione, Ron et les autres se partagèrent les enveloppes adressées à leurs noms. Celle des Préfets-en-chef étaient visiblement plus longues : McGonagall, qui était devenue la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbeldore, avait pris soin de rappeler le règlement intérieur ainsi que leur devoir avec beaucoup plus de rigueur que ne le faisait ce dernier.

Ron et les autres préfets partirent rejoindre leurs amis les premiers. Hermione retourna un peu plus tard dans leur compartiment.

« Alors ? lui demanda Ginny.

- Et bien, Ernie, Cho, Malefoy et moi sommes Préfets-en-chef cette année… »

- Oui ça on sait Ron nous l'a déjà dit ! mais qu'est-ce que McGonagall t'a marqué dans la lettre ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, Rien de très important à part le règlement comme pour Ron, il y a juste une chose… on est tous les quatre convoqués dans le bureau de Dumble… de… du professeur McGonagall ce soir. Et nous avons ordre de ne pas rejoindre nos salles communes…

- Et tu penses que c'est normal ? demanda Neville.

- Aucune idée, ça m'inquiète un peu mais j'imagine que ça fait partie du protocole. »

Le soir même, après la cérémonie de répartition et le festin, une fois que chaque élève ait rejoint leur salle commune, Hermione se dirigea vers la statue du phénix qui orne l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Comme indiqué sur sa lettre, elle chuchota le mot de passe : « Fumseck ». Un hommage à Dumbeldore qui toucha beaucoup Hermione. Elle entra dans l'immense bureau. Malefoy lui passa devant en la poussant et alla s'asseoir rapidement sur une des chaises devant le grand bureau. Ernie et Cho étaient déjà là, lui firent un signe rapide de la main. A cet instant, McGonagall descendit de l'escalier en colimaçon tout en les regardant, c'est alors qu'elle prit la parole :

« Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous faire part d'un léger petit changement cette année. Comme vous le savez, la sécurité de l'école a été renforcée suite aux événements de l'année dernière, et l'association des forces de chacun devient, par ce fait, primordiale. Je souhaitais donc renforcer les liens entre les maisons et j'ai fait aménager récemment deux salles qui seront vos appartements. »

A ces paroles, les quatre élèves semblaient scandalisés de ne pas pouvoir passer l'année dans leur salle commune habituelle. Mais McGonagall, ne faisant aucun cas de leur indignation, reprit:

« Ce système sera bénéfique pour vos rondes de jour ou de nuit, ainsi que pour votre impartialité concernant les affaires des autres élèves. Vous vous concerterez avec vos préfets concernant les affaires de chaque maison. Mais vous avez cependant tout à fait le droit de faire régner l'ordre dans la salle commune de votre maison. »

« Professeur ? interpella Hermione.

- Miss Granger ? »

- Pourquoi deux salles ? Nous sommes quatre ! dit-elle craignant la réponse du professeur.

- Pour éviter les clans… répondit fermement le professeur, C'est à dire que vous serez deux dans chaque appartement… une fille et un garçon. »

Hermione semblait s'être discrètement rapprochée d'Ernie, même si elle paraissait complètement abasourdie par la nouvelle.

« Mais professeur ! A Poudlard les filles et les garçons ont toujours été séparés ! s'exclama Hermione. »

Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreilles :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Granger ? Tu as peur qu'Ernie vienne t'épier dans la douche ? »

- Oh monsieur Malefoy, monsieur McMillan n'en fera rien ! Puisque c'est vous-même qui vivrez cette année avec Miss Granger… »

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? Il en est hors de question ! hurla-t-il.

- Je vous prie de changer de ton, Mr. Malefoy ! s'indigna McGonagall.

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît… implora Hermione, Vous ne pouvez me mettre avec _lui_…

- Il n'est pas question que je vive avec une… une …

- Une quoi, Mr. Malefoy ?

- Une… Gryffondor !

- Il va bien falloir vous y faire pourtant, dit-elle sèchement, Chacun d'entre vous aura un mot de passe bien personnel pour vos chambres, si bien que personne à part vous ne pourra y pénétrer. Chacun aura sa propre salle de bain mais le salon sera commun. »

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau de la directrice. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait à présent se regarder. McGonagall s'avança plus près d'eux, puis reprit la parole :

« Chaque semaine vos chefs de maison respectifs vous communiqueront le mot de passe principal qui vous permettra d'accéder à votre salle commune. En ce qui concerne vos chambres, le mot de passe sera la réponse à une question personnelle vous concernant. Je pense avoir tout dit… Vous pouvez disposer. »

Chacun se leva rapidement et c'est Malefoy qui sortit le premier en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Hermione s'avanca vers la porte et au même moment, la voix de McGonagall la stoppa net :

« Miss Granger ?

- Professeur ?

- Par souci de partialité, j'ai dû renoncer à être à la tête des Gryffondors, vous comprendrez pourquoi. »

Hermione acquiesça et McGonagall reprit :

« Dans ce cas, ce sera le professeur Sinistra qui vous remettra votre mot de passe. J'ai pensé qu'elle assurerait très bien le rôle de directrice de son ancienne maison… Mais… Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle soudain. »

Hermione, surprise de cette attention, s'éclaircit la gorge :.

« Je… Je vais bien.

- Et Potter ?

- Oh, je pense qu'il ne va pas très bien, il était très attaché au professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est justement le professeur Dumbledore qui m'avait conseillé le système des chambres communes pour les Préfets-en-chef. »

McGonagall pointa son doigt vers un tableau situé au dessus de l'entrée. Un homme âgé, à la barbe grisonnante et aux lunettes en force de demi-lune dormait paisiblement sur une chaise au dossier rond et confortable.

« Une façon, a-t-il dit, de rapprocher les maisons en ces périodes difficiles qui nous attendent, rajouta-t-elle. »


	2. Premier duel

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Premier Duel.**_

Les premiers jours furent plutôt difficiles car Malefoy avait probablement décidé de faire regretter à Hermione d'être venue au monde. Chaque recoin de leur salle commune était infesté de pièges et de sortilèges. . L'entrée était située à la base de la tour des bureaux des professeurs, non loin de celui du professeur Slughorn. L'ensemble des pièces était agréable et confortable : les blasons de chaque maison, Gryffondor et Serpentard, étaient représentées fièrement ainsi que leurs couleurs dans le salon et la salle de bain. Les chambres, en revanche, avaient été décorées avec le même soin que les dortoirs dans lesquels ils avaient l'habitude de dormir. Les deux chambres étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, séparées par le salon. Le mur du fond présentait une immense cheminée sur laquelle étaient posées de nombreuses pièces d'armoiries. Le mot de passe de l'entrée principale était distribué tous les dimanches soir et à l'entrée de chaque chambre une question était posée sur la vie privée de chacun des élèves.

Les semaines passèrent et Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'évitaient constamment. Chacun était harcelé par leurs amis qui demandaient chaque semaine comment était la vie avec une Gryffondor – un Serpentard, sans compter que ces deux-là se détestaient plus que n'importe quels autres. Même s'ils avaient décidé respectivement de ne pas en parler - pour Hermione - ou d'inventer des histoires abracadabrantes - pour Drago - personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer réellement à l'intérieur. Les disputes étaient telles qu'ils en venaient souvent à se battre en duel. Les rapports des Elfes de Maison – qui s'occupaient de ranger et nettoyer après le désastre - au professeur McGonagall les obligeaient à se rendre pratiquement deux fois à trois fois par semaine à des convocations où ils devaient entendre le sermon de la directrice sur le respect et la vie en communauté.

« Tu vois Granger ce qu'on est obligé de subir par ta faute ! lui rétorqua sèchement Malefoy sur le chemin du retour.

- La ferme… grogna Hermione.

- Ta réputation va en prendre un coup, hein ? reprit-il.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer Malefoy ! Et puis, c'est toi qui as commencé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi… Tu l'as bien cherché !»

Les poings serrés et le visage crispé, Hermione hurla soudain en s'arrêtant net dans le couloir : :

« STOP !

- Quoi encore !

- Tu sais quoi… Dorénavant je n'existe plus, ok ? Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, tu ne me regardes plus et tu me laisses tranquille… Et je ferai pareil pour toi, c'est compris ?

- Oh très bien Granger, rien de plus facile… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, elle avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre faire l'apologie sur l'inutilité des Sang-de-Bourbes et avait décidé de ne plus l'écouter.

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche pluvieux, rien n'aurait pu la rendre de meilleure humeur : Malefoy avait quitté la salle commune bien avant qu'elle ne se lève. Elle avait rejoint Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Neville entamaient une partie d'échec mouvementée, Ginny étudiait un livre sur la Divination et essayait d'écrire une dissertation sur les rêves pour le professeur Trelawney. Harry, lui, le visage fatigué et boudeur, faisait voleter une de ses plumes d'un air rêveur. Il était évident que chacun n'osait se regarder, ni même se parler.

« Ca va, Harry? demanda Hermione avec précaution.

- Oh euh… oui », répondit-il l'air surpris, faisant tomber sa plume sur la table. »

Hermione s'assit ensuite à côté de Ginny et lui demanda :

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? J'ai fini mes autres devoirs… dit-elle en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil.

- Non merci, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. »

Elle avait regardé Harry de travers en insistant sur le mot « seule ».

« Je vois que tout le monde est de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir ! répliqua Hermione. Et bien, moi, je le suis !

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? demanda Ginny.

- Pas de Malefoy au réveil ce matin ! répondit Hermione.

- La Fouine serait-elle tombée du lit ? demanda Ron le regard fixé sur sa Tour qui était en train d'engloutir le Fou de Neville.

- Aucune idée ! En tout cas hier soir, je lui ai dit que je l'ignorerai et qu'il ferait mieux d'en faire de même. J'en avais assez de devoir me rendre presque chaque soir dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall…

- Vous vous étiez encore disputés ? demanda Harry.

- « Disputé », c'est léger comme mot… on s'est carrément battu en duel !

- Tu plaisantes ? s'indigna Ron, en se levant brusquement. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, celui-là !

- Oh laisse tomber Ron… De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai gagné… dit-elle en souriant, Et puis c'est fini ça maintenant, le mieux c'est de nous ignorer… »

La semaine avait plutôt bien débuté pour Hermione, ainsi que pour Malefoy : ils s'évitaient, ne se parlaient plus, même s'ils se lançaient continuellement des regards de défi le soir avant d'aller se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Mais bientôt, ils ressentirent tous deux un fort sentiment d'anxiété et d'ennui à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, comme si leurs disputes les avaient maintenu en forme dans une sorte d'étrange satisfaction. Réfrénant leurs ressentiments, ils s'enfermaient dans leur chambre et tournaient en rond, cherchant une activité distrayante.

Un soir, Hermione, qui rentrait d'une ronde dans les couloirs de l'Aile-Est du château, fut surprise d'entendre à travers la porte d'entrée de sa salle commune des bruits inhabituels. Elle entra rapidement puis découvrit une dizaine de Serpentard, dont Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et d'autres, affalés sur les fauteuils et le canapé du salon en grande conversation, à priori hilarante. Lorsque Malefoy l'aperçut, il éclata de rire et s'exclama, les bras ouverts :

« Ah on attendait que toi, Granger !

- Sortez tous d'ici ! s'écria Hermione.

- Oh, oh, oh… Mais c'est qu'elle croit nous faire peur, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! rétorqua Pansy.

- Mais c'est de l'Hydromel ! s'indigna Hermione en voyant Malefoy lever son verre.

- On pensait s'amuser un peu avant Halloween ! » s'exclama Malefoy.

A l'instant même où il finit sa phrase, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit éclater d'un geste vif son verre et ceux qui se trouvaient sur la table.

« Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends ! s'écria Pansy.

- Toi la pétasse, je ne t'ai pas parlé ! tu prends ta perruque et tu dégages ! » pesta Hermione.

Malefoy pouffa de rire et Pansy le fusilla des yeux.

« SORTEZ ! » hurla-t-elle encore une fois, sa baguette pointée vers eux.

Crabbe et Goyle sortirent les premiers en râlant, suivis de Blaise et des autres. Pansy hésita un moment, puis pris son écharpe et sortit rapidement, bousculant Hermione au passage.

« Toi, dit-elle pointant sa baguette vers Malefoy, Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un…

- Ben, vas-y Granger, je suis un quoi ? C'est chez moi ici et je fais ce que je veux ! dit-il les bras plus ouverts, affalé avec dédain sur le canapé.

- C'est chez moi aussi, et je ne veux pas les voir ici ! C'est déjà bien assez écœurant de voir ta sale tête de Fouine tous les jours, alors si tu ramène tes petits-copains…

- Ecoute Granger, dit-il en se levant brusquement, Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi… Peut-être que tes deux toutous, Potter et Weasley, t'obéissent gentiment mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire !

- Oui et bien, Pot… je veux dire Harry et Ron, eux, ne se sont pas incrustés chez nous pour boire de l'Hydromel sans autorisation, et… c'est contre le règlement !

- Toi et ton fichu règlement de Miss-je-sais-tout ! s'emporta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, Tu fais pitié à voir Granger…

- Moi au moins je ne suis pas le toutou du bon vouloir de son papounet ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit sur ma famille ! s'emporta Drago, qui avait sorti sa baguette.

- Tu ne fais pas peur à personne, Malefoy ! Tu te sens peut-être invincible avec cette marque sur le bras, mais tu n'es rien ! »

Hermione sortit elle aussi sa baguette, puis reprit :

« Tu n'as même pas été fichu de tuer Dumbledore de tes propres mains ! hurla Hermione.

- ENDOLORIS ! lança Malefoy.

- PROTEGO ! s'écria Hermione. »

Il se précipita sur elle et la plaqua violemment contre le mur de l'entrée, une main serrant son cou, l'autre pointant sa baguette enfoncée dans ses côtes. Son visage était déformé par la colère, ayant pour seul intention de lui faire du mal. Hermione, elle, se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait mais il était trop fort et elle ne put se dégager de son emprise.

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe… pesta Malefoy entre ses dents, Tu finiras par me respecter… »

A ces mots, Hermione lui cracha au visage. Il s'essuya en grimaçant puis resserra ses longs doigts autour de son cou en la foudroyant du regard. Puis après un instant sans même dire un mot, il se pressa contre elle et l'embrassa violemment. Hermione ne fit rien pendant l'espace d'une demi-seconde sous l'effet de la surprise, puis elle lui mordit la lèvre le plus fort possible. Il lâcha prise brusquement la faisant tomber sur les genoux, le souffle coupé. Il recula alors en titubant, le dos courbé, les yeux exorbités, comme si la regarder pouvait le tuer. Sa lèvre supérieure saignait abondamment, l'essuya négligemment avec sa manche et se précipita en trébuchant vers sa chambre. Hermione, elle, affalée sur le sol du salon et choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, reprit son souffle et se frottant le cou doucement, reprit le chemin de sa chambre.


	3. Ivresse

**Chapitre 3 :**

**_Ivresse_.**

Elle s'était empêché elle-même de verser une seule larme pendant la nuit et ne parvint pas à garder le sommeil. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer : Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassé. La violence de ce baiser n'avait évidemment rien de romantique... Elle se sentait sale et elle imaginait la réaction d'Harry et Ron s'ils étaient au courant.

De son côté, Drago se maudissait de son geste. Il était partagé entre l'envie de l'étrangler… et l'envie de l'embrasser encore. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever son image de la tête. Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe l'avait insulté, crachait dessus et mordu au sang et il ressentait au fond de lui une irrésistible envie de défoncer sa porte et de s'expliquer avec elle.

Le jour suivant fut similaire aux autres jours: morne, répétitif et ennuyeux. Mais chacun avait repris sa petite vie au sein de l'école et parmi ses amis. Mais une tension bien encrée s'était formée entre Hermione et Drago qui devaient, par obligation, faire des rondes ensemble, ou se croiser pendant les cours et dans leur salle commune. Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre avait repris leur cours habituel, hormis peut-être le fait que Drago évitait les disputes le plus possible. Pratiquement tous les soirs, Drago, en compagnie d'Hermione pendant ses rondes dans les cachots, agressaient quelques élèves en leur faisant peur, ce qui déplaisait au plus haut point à Hermione.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça devant moi ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Ah ça y est tu te décides enfin à parler…

- Tu m'exaspères à enlever des points à tout va juste parce qu'ils te regardent !

- C'est comme ça qu'on impose le respect, Granger, dit-il, l'air supérieur.

- Oui… chez les Serpentards, grogna-t-elle. »

Ce fut les derniers mots de la soirée. Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre et se couchèrent pratiquement en même temps.

Le lendemain, l'école avait été décorée pour Halloween les fantômes se pressaient dans les couloirs et Peeves avait même fait honneur aux jumeaux Weasley en lâchant sur les élèves et les professeurs leurs plus belles bombes à mousse. Cette année, Halloween tombait la nuit du samedi au dimanche et une grande fête avait été proposée par le professeur Slughorn. La nuit fut assez difficile pour tout le monde et alors qu'Hermione venait de rentrer de la fête et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Drago passa la porte à grands fracas et semblait ne pas marcher très droit. Essayant de faire abstraction, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain en essayant de se détacher les épingles qu'elle avait mis dans ses cheveux pour les tenir.

« Ahhh voilà la petite Miss-je-sais-tout… alors cette soirée ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui quoi ? Weasley ne t'a pas lâché ! dit-il la voix enrouée, rigolant bêtement.

- Malefoy, tu es ivre …

- Ha ! Quelle perspicacité Granger ! Tu as lu ça dans quel bouquin ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, va te coucher… soupira Hermione, déconcertée.

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?

- Je vois juste que tu es complètement ivre et qu'avant que tu ne dises encore plus de bêtises, tu devrais aller te coucher !

- Ha ! Mais c'est bien vrai que tu t'inquiètes ! dit-il en rigolant encore plus fort et cela en devenait ridicule. Alors tu vas rire ! Mais je n'ai pas du tout… envie… d'aller me coucher !

- Bon très bien… moi j'y vais…. »

Elle se dirigea avec la chambre. Puis il la rattrapa et l'empêcha d'entrer en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Ca fait des semaines que tu te fous de moi, hein ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué, hein ? »

Il lui faisait très mal à présent.

« Lâches-moi Malefoy ! cria Hermione.

- Oh non, je ne te lâcherai pas ! On ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es ivre ! répéta-t-elle, en le poussant.

- Ha ! Mais je vois très clair dans ton petit jeu… tu veux me ridiculiser ! »

Il perdait l'équilibre à chacune de ses paroles mais serrait de plus en plus fort le bras d'Hermione.

« Aïe ! Malefoy, tu me fais mal !

- Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? m'embrasser? dit-elle sur le ton de la provocation. LACHES-MOI !

- Je vais faire mieux que ça… »

Un sourire maléfique et pervers sur le visage, il poussa violemment Hermione contre la porte de sa chambre, lui déchira sa chemise et lui prit la cuisse gauche. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, mais il revint à la charge à ce moment précis, Hermione lui donna une violente claque qui le fit tomber à la renverse. La tête de Drago tournait affreusement et il ne parvint pas à se relever. Hermione, le visage bouffi par les larmes, se précipita à l'intérieur de sa chambre, claqua la porte et s'y enferma jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas non plus et après avoir vérifié que Malefoy n'était pas dans le salon vers huit heures-et-demi, elle courut dans la salle de bain pour se laver. A sa sortie de douche, une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine la camouflant jusqu'aux cuisses, elle prit la direction de la sortie de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller chercher une brosse qu'elle avait laissé dans le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri aigu : Malefoy se trouvait là devant la porte. Elle recula, effrayée, jusqu'aux lavabos. Malefoy, lui, avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, il sentait l'Hydromal à plein nez. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et grimaça :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Granger ? On a vu un fantôme ? »

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, elle reculait à chacun de ses pas. Malefoy, qui avait juste l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, s'arrêta net devant elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle tenait sa serviette fermement contre elle, on ne voyait que le bleu atroce, qui avait tiré au violet, qu'elle avait sur son bras droit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il à demi-inquiet.

Hermione ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce truc est… horrible… où t'as eu ça ?

- Comment si tu ne le savais pas… grogna-t-elle, en le contournant.

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je le sache, Granger ! ?

- Parce que c'est… _TOI_ qui m'a fait ça, espèce de… de…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es devenu folle ? s'écria Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas folle ! hurla-t-elle. Hier soir, tu as essayé de… me…

- Wo ! attends ! Hier soir, j'étais à la fête, comme toi !

- Tu étais ivre quand tu es rentré… tu disais n'importe quoi…

- Ah oui ! Comme quoi ?

- Comme… que je me fichais de toi, que je te ridiculisais…

- Oh, non de…, murmura-t-il en s'appuyant contre le lavabo, se dégageant du regard d'Hermione. Est-ce que j'ai dit autre chose ? s'inquiéta Drago, toujours dos à elle.

- Non… répondit sèchement Hermione. »

Elle le contourna rapidement et sortit en courant de la salle de bain. Il voulut la rattraper mais il lui avait sûrement fait assez de mal. Il ne se souvenait de rien, à part peut-être d'un coup à la tête. Sa joue le brûlait et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se dégouttait et il eut soudain un haut le cœur, se précipita vers les toilettes et vomit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il resta la matinée entière assis à côté des toilettes, le teint livide et les mains moites. Hermione semblait avoir quitté la salle commune depuis plus d'une heure. Il s'attendait à voir débarquer Weasley ou Potter d'un moment à un autre, mais comme pour se punir lui-même, il resta là à attendre leur venue. Mais personne ne vint. Comment avait-il pu se saouler au point de ne plus se contrôler ? Il avait fait bien des choses, la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras droit démontrait son pouvoir et son contrôle sur la vie des autres, mais de là à tomber si bas et vouloir violer une fille... et pas n'importe laquelle ! Hermione Granger ! violer une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Pourquoi elle ?

Hermione revint dans l'après-midi après avoir essayer de cacher sa douleur au bras à Harry et Ron. Après avoir fait un tour dans la salle commune, elle trouva Drago allongé et inconscient dans la salle de bain. Elle vérifia avec précaution mais il semblait simplement évanoui. Il était atrocement pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire et le contour de ses yeux était bleuté. Elle hésita un moment à le laisser là, mais prit finalement sa baguette magique et le fit voler jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle lui mit un gant de toilette froid sur le front et le coucha dans ses couvertures. Elle ferma la porte, prit un livre et s'assit dans le salon, en attendant qu'il se réveille.


	4. Perte de contrôle

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Perte de contrôle.**_

Il se passa deux heures et quart avant que Malefoy ne se réveille enfin. Et pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, attendant avec patience et calme le réveil de son colocataire. Elle ne bougea presque pas lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre : elle tourna sa tête lentement et le regarda du coin de l'œil. Lui, était encore titubant, les cheveux décoiffés, d'énormes cernes en dessous des yeux, les bras et le dos douloureux, sûrement dû à une mauvaise position dans son lit. Il fixa Hermione avec de petits yeux comme pour mieux la voir, puis lui adressa un petit signe rapide et embarrassé de la tête en guise de remerciement se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche… froide. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait avoir attendu ce signe précis pour se lever et se diriger tout de suite vers sa chambre, l'air très satisfaite.

Une semaine, puis deux, passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'adressent la parole. Une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux, ils évitaient même de se regarder et rentraient à des heures précises où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se croiser. La torture qui leur était infligé restait leurs rondes ensemble les mardis et jeudis soirs à travers une bonne partie du château, où ils devaient vérifier les endroits les plus dangereux du château, qu'ils semblaient maintenant connaître à la perfection.

Pour chacun, vivre avec l'autre était certainement la pire chose qui leur soit arrivée. Ils ne pensaient même pas se revoir pendant l'année. Malefoy pensait rester auprès de son père et de sa mère au manoir, suivant les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même lorsqu'on lui a ordonné de revenir à Poudlard pour des raisons qui lui seront communiquées plus tard, il pensait qu'il ne verrait même pas Potter et sa bande. Quant à Hermione, elle avait passé des heures à essayer de convaincre Harry que Ron et elle lui seraient très utiles dans sa quête pour les Horcruxes. Mais Harry avait été catégorique sur le sujet, il partirait seul quand il estimera être le bon moment. Ginny et lui n'osaient même pas se regarder pendant la journée, mais Hermione les soupçonnait de se retrouver tard le soir dans la salle sur demande. Mais elle n'en disait rien à Ron de peur qu'il rentre dans une folle rage accusant Harry de faire du mal à sa petite sœur…

Malgré leurs efforts pour s'éviter pendant la journée, Drago et Hermione arrivaient par moment à se croiser, et comme s'il fallait que ça se fasse, comme une sorte d'automatisme, ils en arrivaient toujours, baguettes en main, aux insultes et aux regards furieux.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione accusait Malefoy de ne pas être juste dans les retenues qu'il donnait aux jeunes élèves de l'école, le ton monta encore une fois trop haut :

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Granger !

- Tu en as à rendre à l'école, Malefoy ! Tu traites ces gamins comme des elfes de maison, ils ne sont pas à tes ordres ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, un vraie Miss « parfaite », rétorqua-t-il, Eh bien je vais te dire quelque chose Granger, les Sang-de-Bourbes comme toi ne devraient même pas tenir un poste de Préfète–en-chef ! Dans quelques mois, tout ça va changer… Et là, tu me supplieras à genoux de t'épargner !

- Comme si tu étais capable de tuer quelqu'un ! se moqua Hermione, Je parie que Voldemort ne doit pas être très fier de toi… j'éviterai de faire le malin à ta place…

- Tu es folle de prononcer son nom ! hurla Malefoy. Toi et Potter, vous vous prenez vraiment pour les sauveurs de notre monde ! Réagis, Granger, vous allez tous mourir !

-Eh bien, au moins on se sera battu contre des salauds de ton espèce avant…

- STUPEFIX ! s'écria Malefoy.

- PROTEGO ! lança Hermione avant de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

- Ha ! ricana Malefoy en se redressant, Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes nous arrêter ! » et il rit encore plus fort.

Hermione s'avança encore plus près de lui et lui dit d'une voix grave :

« Et toi, tu crois vraiment qu'en embrassant une Sang-de-Bourbe tu vas nous éliminer plus vite ? dit-elle sur un ton provoquant, Ou peut-être penses-tu qu'après les avoir toutes violées, tu rendras leur sang plus pur ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Granger ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Tu dois te sentir sale, Malefoy ! Si ton père savait que tu as osé me toucher…

- Il ne le saura jamais, rétorqua sèchement Drago.

- Je pourrais lui dire.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt »

A ses paroles, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il avait les traits tirés par la colère et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de le provoquer, alors qu'elle savait très bien de quoi il était capable.

Quant à Drago, il ne supportait pas au fond de lui qu'elle l'insulte et lui résiste, mais pourtant, à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui faire du mal. Il resta figé, toujours cette même expression de colère sur le visage, puis ses yeux parcoururent les courbes du corps d'Hermione, il se mit à trembler, puis à avoir très chaud. Des goutes perlaient sur son front et il ferma les yeux comme pour s'enlever les images qui venaient de traverser son esprit. Il les rouvrit et Hermione, plantée devant lui, qui arborait une expression de surprise et, pensa-t-il, sûrement de dégout vis-vis de son comportement étrange.

Il recula, se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux, l'air ahuri et affolé, puis murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… ? »

Puis il courut vers sa chambre le plus vite possible, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione resta là, hébétée, ne sachant pas si elle devait bouger ou attendre qu'il revienne pour finir la dispute. Il l'avait regardé comme jamais, parcourant des yeux son propre corps, comme si elle avait été complètement nue devant lui… Elle se sentait… étrange, mais bizarrement frustrée... et lui en voulait de s'être défilé.

Rien auparavant ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

Malefoy prenait pour la énième fois en quelques semaines une douche très froide. Les mains appuyées sur la paroi de la douche, la tête baissée et ses cheveux blonds mouillés tombant sur son visage, il ne bougeait plus, laissant l'eau le purifier. La gorge serrée, il se mit soudain à sangloter et tomba à genoux dans la douche. Il tapa alors du poing contre le sol et marmonna, en larmes :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »


	5. Le Message

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Le Message.**_

Hermione, en compagnie de Ron et Harry, prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais son esprit était ailleurs, resté dans ses appartements, devant un Malefoy impuissant et perturbé.

« Hermione… HERMIONE ! »

Elle sursauta et, avec de grands yeux surpris, elle releva la tête.

« Ca fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle ! s'emporta Ron.

- Désolée, je ne suis pas bien réveillée, dit-elle rapidement.

- Oui, j'avais bien remarqué… On était en train de parler de Malefoy...

- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle après un raclement de gorge, visiblement gênée.

- Oui, tu sais, le serpent perfide et stupide avec qui tu vis ! Hermione, tu dors encore ? se moqua Ron.

- Non… je suis juste… fatiguée dit-elle les yeux baissés. Eh bien quoi Malefoy ?

- Il n'est pas là ce matin », dit Harry à voix basse.

Hermione se retourna vers la table des Serpentards : Pansy était entourée de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini qui riaient aux éclats parce qu'ils essayaient d'apprendre à un deuxième année de Serpentard comment on traite un Poufsouffle en l'humiliant devant tout le monde. Malgré tout le mépris qu'elle portait à Malefoy, elle ressentit une once d'inquiétude qu'elle essaya de dissimuler en se retournant brusquement, arborant une expression de dédain total, menton levé et un haussement d'épaule rapide.

« Tu l'as vu ce matin ? demanda Ron.

- Non.

- Je le trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours… rajouta Ron.

- Ron, c'est un Mangemort, tu espères quel comportement au juste ? s'indigna Harry.

- Touché. Il n'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fait là ! Même McGonagall est au courant pour lui.

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons de l'avoir accepté cette année… rétorqua Hermione calmement. Peut-être que Dumbledore…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi Dumbledore aurait eu besoin de Malefoy ! s'indigna Harry. En plus, il a essayé de le tuer…

- « Essayé »… Harry tu oublies que c'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore !

- Pour moi c'est tout simplement la même chose… et puis depuis quand tu défends Malefoy ?

- Mais je ne le défends pas !

- Oui eh bien en tout cas, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il sèche les cours ! reprit Ron. Il ne t'a parlé de rien, Hermione ?

- Pourquoi me parlerait-il ! s'écria Hermione, Tu penses qu'on s'assoit calmement au coin du feu et qu'on parle de sa vie misérable tous les soirs ! Eh bien NON !

- Ne t'emporte pas ! rétorqua Ron, Je pensais juste que tu aurais pu entendre une conversation ou qu'il aurait pu dire quelque chose qui laisse présager que…

- Présager que… rien du tout ! Vous avez l'air de penser que c'est une partie de plaisir de vivre avec lui ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle lâcha ses couverts avec colère, prit les livres qu'elle avait posés sur le banc à côté d'elle et s'en alla après leur avoir jeté un regard noir et rempli de larmes. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide hors de la Grande Salle et savait très bien que la plupart des élèves qui l'avait entendu hurler la suivait des yeux. Elle continua à la même allure dans les couloirs du château, sans même savoir où elle allait. Il lui restait une quinzaine de minutes avant le cours du professeur Slughorn, et il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme. Le sujet « Malefoy », qu'Harry et Ron ne manquait pas d'aborder au moins une fois dans la journée, exaspérait Hermione au plus haut point.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement au recoin d'un couloir au deuxième étage après avoir entendu des pas et des voix. Pensant qu'elle pourrait marcher et décompresser pendant que la majorité des élèves prenait leur petit-déjeuner, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis entreprit de faire demi-tour, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle reconnut l'une des deux voix :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler… murmura Malefoy à son interlocuteur.

- C'est important, » répondit une voix calme et glaciale.

Hermione se précipita dans un placard à balai tout près et resta figée, alors qu'ils approchaient. L'autre élève arborait une silhouette filiforme et une tête semblable à un lapin, elle le reconnut de suite :Theodore Nott. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Nott de discuter avec qui que ce soit, étant d'ordinaire un Serpentard brillant, mais extrêmement solitaire.

« Mon père m'a fait passer un message pour toi, Malefoy, reprit Nott.

- Je te dis que je n'ai pas temps, je dois régler quelque chose ! dit Malefoy en partant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Sa voix résonnait dans le couloir et on aurait dit que la température s'était étrangement refroidie. Malefoy s'arrêta net, se tourna brusquement et dit entre ses dents :

« Tu veux nous faire expulser !

- Justement, Malefoy, le message concerne ton avenir dans cette école », Nott avait repris un ton posé.

Le visage de Malefoy s'assombrit.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec Goyle la nuit dernière dans la salle commune, de ta colocataire et du mal que tu avais à la supporter… ainsi que de ta détermination à en finir avec votre vie en communauté.

- Ca ne te concerne en rien, Nott.

- Effectivement je me contre-fiche de tes problèmes de couple, Malefoy… Mais tu oublies ta mission.

- Vivre avec une Sang-de-Bourbe n'a jamais fait partie de ma mission, rétorqua Malefoy en attrapant Nott par le col de son uniforme.

- Je te conseille de me lâcher de suite si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes », dit doucement Nott.

Malefoy hésita un moment puis la lâcha, s'approcha plus près de son visage, puis dit entre ses dents :

« Je ne vivrai pas une minute de plus avec Granger… et il n'a jamais été question de problèmes de « couple ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que vivre avec la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter est un avantage certain… et Rogue l'en a définitivement convaincu… alors si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer, arrête tout de suite tes caprices de fils à papa, et copine avec la Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Malefoy le fixa quelques secondes, puis se détourna de lui, marchant vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

« Tu fais une grosse erreur, Malefoy ! » s'écria Nott, alors que Drago disparaissait au tournant du couloir.

Hermione resta complétement affolée dans le placard à balai, se demandant si elle paniquait parce qu'elle servait d'appât à Voldemort pour détruire Harry ou parce que Malefoy allait mettre fin à leur vie communauté…

Il entra dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall avec précaution. Elle était assise derrière son bureau en face de la porte d'entrée, et baissa la tête pour observer Malefoy au-dessus de ses minuscules lunettes rectangulaires.

« Que se passe-t-il de si grave Monsieur Malefoy pour que vous ratiez votre petit-déjeuner pour venir me rendre visite ?

- Je voudrais échanger avec Ernie McMillan ! répondit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu ! reprit Drago.

- Oh et bien je ne savais pas que vous aviez le béguin pour Miss Chang ! dit calmement McGonagall, un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je me fiche royalement de Chang ! Je ne veux plus vivre avec Granger ! s'écria Malefoy.

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous battez encore ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall.

- Si, voilà, c'est tout à fait ça ! parfois même jusqu'au sang…»

Prenant avantage de la répartie de la directrice, il appuya sur le fait que leurs bagarres incessantes l'empêchaient de travailler correctement et qu'il risquait de rater ses A.S.P.I.C.S. à la fin de l'année.

« Et si nous demandions l'avis de Miss Granger, M. Malefoy ?

- Elle vous dira la même chose ! »

McGonagall prit sa baguette, la plaça sur sa gorge et dit d'une voix très solennelle :

« Miss Granger est priée de se rendre dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall immédiatement. »

Il se passa une éternité, pour Malefoy, qui voulait en finir au plus vite, avant que quelqu'un ne tape enfin à la porte. A cet instant, son estomac se noua et il se retourna pour ne pas la voir. Elle vint se positionner à côté de lui, droite comme un « i ».

« Miss Granger, il semblerait qu'il y ait de gros problèmes d'entente entre vous encore aujourd'hui pour que M. Malefoy vienne me voir et me demande de déménager. »

Malefoy sentait qu'elle le regardait, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Ah oui ? dit Hermione.

- Il m'a été confié que vous vous battiez violemment ! reprit McGonagall.

- Ah ?

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la situation, pensez-vous que cette idée de « collocation » nuirait au bon fonctionnement de votre scolarité ?

- Eh bien…

Malefoy, confiant après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, avait baissé la tête dans l'attente d'une réponse appuyant ses propos.

« Non. »

Il avait relevé la tête tellement brusquement que certains personnages dans les tableaux près de lui, avaient sursauté et s'étaient enfuis. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle et la regardait comme si elle s'était soudain changée en troll des cavernes.

« Non ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- NON ? répéta Malefoy.

- Je ne pense pas que ça nuise à nos études, dit Hermione calmement, fixant seulement la directrice.

- Et ce que dit M. Malefoy sur vos bagarres…

- Il n'y a plus de bagarres, affirma Hermione.

- MAIS ELLE MENT ! hurla Malefoy.

- M. Malefoy, calmez-vous !

- ELLE MENT, JE VOUS DIS ! » hurla-t-il encore fois en s'adressant à la directrice, puis se tournant vers Hermione, « Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, t'as perdu la tête ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien.

« Je ne veux plus vivre avec elle ! répliqua Drago.

- M. Malefoy, si la requête venait des deux parties, j'y réfléchirais, mais ici je n'en vois pas l'utilité puisque Miss Granger vit parfaitement bien la situation.

- C'est n'importe quoi, GRANGER, DIS-LUI ! »

Hermione baissa la tête, puis dit fermement :

« Professeur, je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours avec le professeur Slughorn, je peux y aller ?

- Certainement. Vous aussi M. Malefoy.

- Mais… commença Malefoy.

- M. Malefoy, coupa le professeur, Ne discutez pas, je vous prie de sortir. »

Hermione sortit avant lui et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il resta un moment planté devant la directrice comme s'il attendait qu'elle change d'avis, mais elle retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se replongea dans sa lecture. Il passa la porte, la colère l'avait envahi. C'était à ni rien comprendre, Malefoy n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Granger détestait vivre avec lui et voulait en finir tout autant que lui. Alors pourquoi ? Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, manqua de tomber et la rattrapa pour s'expliquer. Il l'attrapa par le bras violemment et hurla :

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ?

- Lâche-moi, je suis en retard, grogna-t-elle.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait pleuré, s'attardant sur ses yeux.

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire que tu arrives en retard, Granger ! s'écria Malefoy, Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça !

- Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle sans réellement se débattre, le regard vide et les joues rougies par les larmes.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS VIVRE AVEC TOI, TU ENTENDS ? JE NE PEUX PLUS ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?»

Au moment où il finit ces derniers mots, il se sentit partir en arrière, puis plus rien : il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus se relever, seuls ses sens fonctionnaient. Allongé immobile sur le dos, il la vit avancer vers lui, baguette en main, dirigée vers lui. Elle lui dit d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

« Pour te sauver la vie… »

Il la vit disparaitre, puis entendit au loin :

« Finite ! »

Malgré sa libération physique, Drago Malefoy, à cet instant même, sentit son cœur se serrer et ses sens se mettre en éveil, et resta là quelques secondes, assis sur le sol, avant d'entendre les pas d'autres élèves se dirigeant vers leurs cours. Il se releva péniblement, et disparut dans le couloir du deuxième étage.


	6. Pulsions

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**Pulsions.**_

La peur au ventre, Hermione se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers ses appartements. Elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces que Malefoy ne soit pas là et qu'elle puisse se précipiter dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer à clé. Après avoir dit le mot de passe avec quelques minutes d'hésitation, la porte s'ouvrit. Malefoy était dans la salle commune, visiblement en train de faire les cent pas et de l'attendre. Elle entra avec appréhension, puis resta près de la porte. Malefoy, les deux mains dans ses cheveux, le visage contracté par la panique et la peur, resta à la regarder pendant quelques secondes, puis dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Visiblement tu m'as entendu parler à Nott ce matin… qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? répéta-t-il d'une voix qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

- Le plus important… »

Malefoy s'assit sur le canapé et se repassa encore une fois les mains dans ses cheveux en prenant une grande respiration.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, Granger. »

Hermione resta silencieuse.

« J'aurais pu te faire avouer depuis longtemps… pour Potter.

- Tu attends quoi alors ? dit-elle en ouvrant les bras, les sortilèges impardonnables n'ont plus de secrets pour toi maintenant…

- Ça serait facile, oui… dit-il le visage crispé, en détournant ses yeux des siens.

- Je résisterais…

- Je sais… »

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu.

« J'ai échoué pour Dumbledore, j'échouerai pour toi aussi… »

Hermione sortit soudain sa baguette et envoya un sort non-prononcé sur le canapé à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se leva brusquement en sortant sa baguette et la pointa vers elle pour riposter. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, se visant mutuellement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Granger ? »

Hermione, sans un mot, abaissa sa baguette et avança rapidement vers lui, lui prit le poignet et l'obligea à viser sa poitrine. Malefoy voulut baisser sa baguette, mais elle le força à rester en position d'attaque.

« Vas-y.

- Tu as perdu la tête !

- Alors quoi Malefoy ? Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête d'agir comme un lâche ! »

Chacun plongeait son regard dans celui de l'autre avec une intensité certaine comme pour faire craquer son adversaire.

Les traits du visage de Malefoy s'étaient durcis, il tremblait de colère. Hermione, elle, malgré son appréhension, restait résolue à le faire craquer et ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

« Un lâche, tu dis… », marmonna Malefoy.

Sans même prévenir, il tira brusquement le bras droit que tenait Hermione fermement vers lui et l'attrapa par la taille. Il la serrait si fort qu'Hermione n'aurait pu se libérer si elle avait essayé… mais étrangement, elle n'en fit rien.

Sa main serrait toujours le poignet de Malefoy, qui lâcha sa baguette, toujours ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione, qui, elle, n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, tout avait changé en une seconde : elle observait le visage de Malefoy d'une autre façon, et pour la première fois elle ne voulait pas le gifler elle regardait ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant et elle n'avait pas envie de les lui arracher, elle fixait sa bouche et ne voulait pas la faire saigner. Ce garçon ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration devint plus courte.

Malefoy, lui, ressentait encore et toujours cette irrésistible envie qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus fort car elle ne le regardait ni avec mépris, ni avec colère et ne se débattait pas. La simple sensation de la paume de sa main sur son poignet le faisait frémir. Et sa bouche, dont il s'était tant moqué il y a quelques années maintenant, était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien comme pour détecter un signe, quel qu'il soit, et murmura :

« Je te hais… » Puis il l'embrassa profondément, une main dans son dos pour la retenir et l'autre couvrant sa nuque et sa joue.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant : ce surprenant et fougueux baiser mêlé à un sentiment d'excitation, de bien-être ajouté à une forte dose d'adrénaline lui fit presque tourner de l'œil. Malgré la surprise, elle avait répondu avec autant d'envie et de force, posant une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle aurait tué quiconque les aurait interrompus.

Leur baiser s'approfondit de plus en plus, si bien qu'ils avaient du mal à respirer et commencèrent à émettre de légers gémissements de plaisir. Malefoy descendit lentement ses deux fortes mains vers les fines hanches d'Hermione, la pressant bien plus contre lui. En réponse, elle passa ses frêles mains en dessous de sa chemise et lui caressa les moindres rainures de ses muscles abdominaux et pectoraux. La surprise de le savoir si musclé se mêla à l'envie de lui arracher totalement sa chemise et de vérifier si la vue était aussi agréable que le toucher.

Malefoy se détacha de sa bouche lentement, puis l'embrassa fougueusement le long de sa nuque et Hermione, prise de court, poussa un fort gémissement de plaisir. A cela, il ne put refreiner son envie de la serrer plus fort et de presser son fort torse contre sa poitrine. Il descendit plus bas sa main droite et la fit glisser sous sa jupe, remontant sa cuisse jusqu'à la limite de sa culotte. Elle se cambra et il put encore plus embrasser son cou et ses épaules.

Il déboutonna lui-même sa propre chemise et Hermione lui enleva définitivement en l'envoyant valser sur la table de la salle commune. Elle se délecta de la vision de son corps musclé et caressa son ventre de haut en bas, ce qui le rendit complètement fou : il la souleva soudain par les hanches et la posa avec aisance sur le canapé derrière eux. Malefoy, au-dessus d'elle, les yeux brillants de désir, l'embrassa tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise d'Hermione, qui, elle, s'agrippait à son dos avec ses ongles. Il n'avait pas déboutonné le deuxième bouton que : « Toc… toc »

Ils s'arrêtèrent net comme si on les avait fait redescendre brutalement sur terre. Ils se regardèrent et l'idée même que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre dans cette position les fit se rétracter un peu. « Toc, toc. » La deuxième fois fut décisive. Malefoy se leva haletant, reculant de quelques pas, il mit son bras sur sa bouche, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Hermione, elle, se redressa, le souffle très court, une main sur la bouche et le regard vide. Ils n'osaient même pas se regarder : ils ne savaient pas si en se regardant, ils s'en rendraient malades de dégout ou s'ils ne pourraient pas encore une fois retenir leurs pulsions physiques.

« Hermione ! Tu es là ? »

La voix de Ron se fit entendre à travers la porte. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel en remettant sa chemise. Hermione se précipita vers la porte, remettant sa chemise dans sa jupe, essayant de se recoiffer devant la glace, près de la porte.

« C'est cause perdue pour tes cheveux… », marmonna Malefoy d'une voix grave.

Puis il courut vers la porte pour aller ouvrir, coupant la route à Hermione. Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis se précipita derrière la porte pour se cacher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la belette ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Où est Hermione ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! répondit Malefoy le foudroyant du regard.

- HERMIONE ! s'écria Ron en se penchant pour mieux voir à l'intérieur.

- Ecoute Weasley, ici c'est chez moi, et là tu bouffes mon oxygène, Granger n'est pas là, heureusement pour moi, alors tu dégages !

- Je sais qu'elle est là, j'ai vérifié, alors dis-lui de venir, Harry a besoin d'elle, dit Ron en partant dans l'escalier.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Weasley ! » s'écria-t-il alors que Ron descendait.

Malefoy claqua la porte et regarda Hermione à côté de lui, puis dit entre ses dents :

« Pour qui il se prend ? « _J'ai vérifié_ », ha ! se moqua Malefoy, Comme s'il avait un radar magique dans sa tête ! Et puis, je ne suis pas son messager ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se pressa vers sa chambre.

« Tu vas quand même pas y aller ?

- Pourquoi je n'irais pas ? s'indigna-t-elle à haute voix à travers les murs de sa chambre.

Malefoy paraissait visiblement vexé qu'elle préfère partir avec Weasley que de rester avec lui, mais ne lui montra rien quand elle sortit de la chambre.

« Potter et Weasley te diraient de plonger dans le lac noir en plein hiver, et tu le ferais…

- Probablement, dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Pas que ça me gêne, au moins je passerai une soirée tranquille… dit-il d'un air supérieur.

- Parfait, dit-elle sèchement en mettant ses chaussures.

- Parfait. »

Malefoy se dirigea dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il attendit un moment l'oreille collée à sa propre porte, puis entendit Hermione sortir. Il posa les deux mains contre les murs et souffla un grand coup. Il partit s'allonger et ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, l'imaginant contre lui, l'embrassant, le caressant comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant, il n'avait que son corps et son visage en tête… où pouvait-elle bien être? Il en était presque malade… Il eut des flashs d'elle et Weasley s'embrassant passionnément devant lui, le regardant parfois avec mépris et dégout, s'esclaffant de rire et se moquant de lui. Pour enfin s'endormir et chasser les images de sa tête, il sortit sa bouteille d'Hydromel à moitié vide, et la vida en jurant de ne plus jamais succomber à ses pulsions.


	7. Amortentia

**Chapitre 7 :**

Hermione écoutait les nombreuses suppositions de localisation des Horcruxes qu'Harry avait réunis sur un parchemin.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda Ron.

- Je pars demain, commença Harry, vous, vous restez ici.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de vous ici…

- Pour faire quoi exactement ? Passer les examens à ta place ! reprit Hermione sur un ton moqueur.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu te renseignes le plus possible sur Malefoy…

- Oh non, j'espère que tu plaisantes !

- Non, il faut lui faire avouer ce qu'il sait… dit calmement Harry.

- Ha ! j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

- C'est rien… dit fermement Hermione.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part » ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis dit :

« J'ai entendu une conversation entre Malefoy et Nott l'autre jour… ils parlaient de Voldemort et de la mission qu'il lui avait confié…

- Ça lui a pas suffi qu'il échoue à la première ! s'indigna Ron.

- Et cette mission, c'était quoi ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Eh bien, Malefoy doit me soutirer des informations sur toi, et ce que tu sais…

- Comment McGonagall peut laisser faire ça ? protesta Ron, en colère. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Malefoy n'a pas encore fait de scandale pour déménager !

- Oui… probablement… mentit Hermione, visiblement très gênée. Harry, je veux venir avec toi !

- Hermione, je suis persuadé que Voldemort a caché un Horcruxe à Poudlard, et j'ai besoin que vous le cherchiez tous les deux.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Hermione. On est supposé te laisser risquer ta vie tout seul on ne sait où !

- Tu risques déjà assez ta vie en vivant avec un Mangemort… lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je sais que ce que je te demande est dangereux. Et c'est pour ça que Ron restera ici pour te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Ron pour me protéger ! protesta Hermione.

- Hé ! s'écria Ron.

- Désolée.

- S'il te plaît, Hermione. Je te demande ça comme une faveur. Ginny est déjà furieuse parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne… j'ai besoin de toi et Ron près d'elle, j'ai peur que Malefoy ou n'importe qui d'autre essaient de m'atteindre à travers elle… à travers vous.

Harry regardait Hermione et Ron avec tant d'intensité qu'aucun des deux ne put rétorquer. Il les suppliait littéralement du regard. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, le visage grave.

« D'accord… », finit par dire Hermione.

Harry les remercia et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hermione baissa la tête, le visage triste. Ron mis sa main droite sur son épaule et l'autre main releva le menton de la jeune fille. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :

« On lui sera plus utiles ici… »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête lent, puis lui rendit un sourire timide. Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer son unique larme et la fixa intensément. Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle ressentit une boule à l'estomac, elle paniquait intérieurement. C'est Neville en ouvrant la porte de la salle commune qui interrompit ce moment. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait le maudire ou le remercier pour ça… ses sentiments pour Ron avaient toujours été confus, et depuis son moment déroutant avec Malefoy la nuit d'avant, la confusion était encore plus grande. Elle regarda tendrement Ron et lui dit timidement :

« Je dois partir, j'ai une ronde à faire aux cachots… dis à Harry qu'il n'a pas intérêt de partir sans nous dire au revoir… »

Ron lui sourit, puis il monta aux dortoirs.

Sa ronde avait été la plus ennuyeuse depuis le début de l'année. Malefoy, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, ne décrocha pas un seul mot. Pour compléter le tout, il n'y avait personne dans les cachots et aucun élève en infraction.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était levé aux aurores. Elle avait préparé un grand sac de nourriture, qu'elle avait rétréci à l'aide d'un sort de Rattatinage. Elle y avait ajouté une petite boîte contenant plusieurs petites potions dont Felix Felicis, du Polynectar et du Veritaserum qu'elle avait préparé depuis la rentrée en vue d'un éventuel départ. Elle hésita en empaquetant le Veritaserum qu'elle aurait très certainement pu utiliser sur Malefoy le moment venu. Mais elle jugea qu'Harry en aurait plus besoin qu'elle. Elle se précipita hors de ses appartements et se dirigea dans le parc du château. Ron l'y attendait, assis dans l'herbe fraîche.

« Ah, te voilà, dit-il.

- Où est Harry ?

- Il arrive… il est… avec ma sœur, ils m'ont en quelques sortes éjecter de la salle commune…» dit Ron l'air bougon.

- Hermione émit un petit rire qui fit faire à Ron une grimace. Harry arriva alors derrière eux.

« Bon eh bien... voilà, dit-il calmement.

- Tu sais où tu vas aller en premier ? demanda Ron.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, affirma Harry.

- Tiens. »

Hermione lui tendit son petit sac.

« J'ai tout marqué, pour que tu ne te trompes pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Hermione ! » dit Harry en lui souriant.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras sans même prévenir et se mit à sangloter. Elle lâcha prise, et Ron s'avança pour étreindre aussi son meilleur ami.

« Fais attention à toi, lui dit Ron d'une voix rauque

- Vous aussi. »

Il enfourcha son balai, puis en quelques secondes disparu dans les airs. Hermione se tourna en larmes et aperçue le professeur McGonagall à la fenêtre d'une des classes dont la vue donnait sur le parc, le visage inquiet et grave dirigé vers l'endroit où Harry s'était évaporé dans les nuages.

Hermione était repartie se coucher, alors que Ron, lui passa la matinée à consoler sa petite sœur, qui avait passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle commune de cassable.

Durant le week-end cependant, personne ne demanda réellement où était Harry à Ron ou Hermione, estimant qu'il était peut-être allé faire un tour à Pré-au-lard, comme il le faisait assez souvent ces derniers temps. Les deux Gryffondors passèrent la journée entière ensemble, pensant que si Harry revenait, il trouverait ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble à l'attendre. Ils se baladèrent dans le parc, près du lac, et Ron accompagna même Hermione à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle lui explique les subtilités de l'art de la concoction du philtre d'amour. Ron était devenu très curieux depuis leur dernier cours car Hermione avait réussi à en préparer une presque parfaite et qu'elle en avait respiré les effluves.

« Slughorn a dit l'année dernière que la potion prend la couleur et l'odeur de ce qui nous attire le plus… commença-t-il.

- Oui. Mais tu ne peux être que le seul à voir la couleur et sentir l'odeur particulière que cela dégage… puisque c'est personnel, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mmmhh… et toi alors c'était quel couleur ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Ron…

- Allez, Hermione… quel couleur ?

- Eh bien… c'était … vert.

- Vert ? Et ça veut dire quoi d'après toi ?

- Aucune idée. En tout cas, l'année dernière, elle était de la même couleur… mais l'odeur a complètement changé…

- Ah c'est possible ça ?

- J'imagine… répondit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Et alors ? reprit Ron.

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah les deux odeurs ?

- Oh… ce n'est pas très important.

- Bah si ! » s'exclama Ron.

Il interpela Ginny, qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, en train d'étudier.

« Ginny, tu as eu le cours sur l'Amortentia avec Slughorn ?

- Oui.

- Elle était comment la tienne ?

- Verte.

- Ah ? »

Il regarda Hermione étrangement et fronça les sourcils. Elle éclata de rire.

« Ron ! franchement… Harry…

- Mouai… dit-il en souriant et tourna encore une fois sa tête vers sa sœur. Et l'odeur ?

- Pas très forte… je dirais que ça m'a rappelé l'odeur du magasin de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- Ha ! s'exclama Hermione en rigolant, Ca confirme ce que je pensais…

- Alors Hermione ? reprit Ron.

- Eh bien, l'année dernière, si je me souviens bien, j'avais senti une odeur de dentifrice à la menthe et d'herbes fraîches…

- Et cette année ? demanda Ginny, intriguée.

C'est presque similaire, sauf qu'il y a une autre odeur qui la couvre presque entièrement… quelque chose de sucré et de très fort, c'est incroyablement envoutant… » dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux perdus sur le plafond de la bibliothèque. Ginny sourit et Ron semblait réfléchir. Elle se leva brusquement et dit :

« Bon… eh bien, je vais rentrer.

- Déjà ? protesta Ron.

- Oui. J'ai encore une ronde à faire ce soir. A plus tard !

Ron profita qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour sentir ses vêtements, les yeux froncés. Ginny, en le voyant, éclata de rire.


	8. Merci

**Chapitre 8 :**

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione et Drago ne se soient adressé la parole. De plus, à cause du départ d'Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble, à essayer d'enquêter sur un éventuel Horcruxe caché dans le château.

Malefoy, lui, était rongé par des images incessantes qu'il ne contrôlait plus du tout. Il avait même essayé d'oublier Hermione en invitant Pansy Parkinson à passer la nuit avec lui. Pansy, elle, n'avait même pas réfléchi lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, trop excitée, et trop bête, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez Malefoy. Pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'il ne la désirait pas du tout, il but quelques verres d'Hydromel avant qu'elle arrive et elle ne s'aperçut de rien. Il commença à la déshabiller, et à l'embrasser. Pansy était une fille plutôt jolie et attirante et ses courbes étaient plutôt agréables à parcourir… mais Malefoy, après avoir fermé les yeux maintes fois pour s'effacer de l'idée qu'il allait coucher avec Parkinson, s'arrêta net, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Va-t'en, dit-il à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- DEGAGE ! cria-t-il soudain.

Pansy prit son chemisier et sortit de la chambre en courant, bousculant Hermione au passage qui venait juste de rentrer. Marchant vers la porte de sa propre chambre, elle regarda de loin dans l'entrebâillement de l'ouverture de la chambre de Malefoy. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte à la volée et vit Hermione plantée là à le regarder. Les larmes lui coulaient sur son pâle visage et il fixait Hermione d'un air mauvais, puis ferma la porte bruyamment.

Le comportement de Malefoy ne s'améliora pas durant la semaine. Hermione avait observé qu'il était souvent seul, et errait dans les couloirs sans vraiment regarder autour de lui. La plupart du temps, son visage était creusé par la fatigue, et il ne prenait même plus la peine de lui parler, même pour l'insulter. Elle voulait entretenir n'importe quelle conversion, même fâcheuse, pour le faire réagir, mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Malefoy sentait la fatigue le submerger, et pourtant, rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Son obsession avait pris le dessus, plus rien ne comptait. Il ressentait juste le besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser pour le libérer, mais à l'opposé ça lui était interdit, et rien ne faisait plus mal. Granger s'éloignait de plus en plus, il ne la croisait que très rarement, et s'il la voyait dans les salles de cours ou dans la Grange Salle, Weasley était collé à elle comme de la glue. Il avait développé une haine sans précédent pour Ron Weasley, qui n'avait même pas d'égal avec celle qu'il éprouvait pour Harry Potter. Il essayait de comprendre son propre comportement… Pourquoi le rendait-elle aussi incontrôlable ? C'était presque comme si l'avoir embrassé l'avait rendu complètement dépendant. Le plus dur pour lui était de lui montrer le contraire : chaque fois qu'il la voyait, ou qu'elle le regardait, il lui lançait des regards noirs et mauvais très rapides pour éviter qu'elle l'approche de trop près.

Un soir, alors qu'il vagabondait encore dans les couloirs pour éviter de la croiser dans leur salle commune, il tomba sur elle et Ron Weasley en train de discuter des interrogations de potions qu'ils devaient avoir le lendemain au tournant d'un couloir, il s'arrêta net et écouta :

« Ron, je dois rentrer pour réviser…

- Oh…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que… eh bien… je pensais qu'on pourrait réviser ensemble ce soir, dit-il avec hésitation.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu pensais être prêt !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais enfin… on aurait pu encore vérifier certaines choses… je ne suis pas sûr…

- Ron, dit-elle en souriant, je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée. »

Il s'arrêta, puis attendit qu'elle le regarde, et dit en lui mettant les mains sur ses épaules :

« Attends… non. Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, j'aurais voulu qu'on passe la soirée… ensemble.

- Oh, dit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Ron la fixa un moment, lui caressa la joue, hésita, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione frissonnait de la tête aux pieds tant le baiser était lent et agréable. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron mais alors pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas cette excitation et ce bien-être que Malefoy lui avait procuré quelques jours auparavant.

Malefoy, qui regardait toujours, sentait en lui une folle envie d'aller les séparer et de frapper de toutes ses forces Weasley, mais la tristesse prit le dessus. Il recula, puis trébucha sur le sol, et partit en courant.

Hermione se détacha du baiser de Ron, puis regarda au fond du couloir.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Ron, qui était encore pris dans son étreinte, ouvrit enfin les yeux et marmonna :

« Hein, quoi ?

- Il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir, dit Hermione, les yeux fixant toujours le couloir.

- C'est rien, un première année qui se rinçait l'œil, sûrement… dit-il en riant.

- Oui, probablement… dit-elle hésitante.

- Hermione… commença Ron.

- Ron, je dois rentrer… Je … enfin, merci… »

Elle se recula et s'en alla laissant Ron seul et penaud au milieu du couloir. « Merci », c'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui dire. Pauvre Ron ! Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il l'embrasse les années précédentes, et maintenant qu'il s'était décidé, c'est elle qui le rejetait. Etait-ce trop tard ? Ou était-ce à cause de son baiser avec Drago Malefoy ?

Elle rentrait la tête baissée dans sa salle commune, pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle entendit un bruit sourd dans la chambre de Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, puis discrètement avança vers sa chambre. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte, puis entendit de légers gémissements rauques.

« Malefoy ? » Elle tapa trois coups à la porte. Rien.

« MALEFOY ? Elle tambourina la porte plusieurs fois. Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte « Alohomora ! ». Puis la voix de Malefoy s'éleva au-dessus d'elle pour lui faire dire le mot de passe: « Quel est le prénom de ma grand-mère ? Quel est le prénom de ma grand-mère ?

« C'est pas vrai ! j'en ai aucune idée ! MALEFOY ! Ouvres ! »

Elle essaya d'ouvrir à la main, s'acharna sur la poignée, mais rien ne se passa.

« Nom d'un troll ! MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se recula, puis cria : « BOMBARDA ! »

La porte trembla un instant, elle se protégea les yeux. La porte explosa en mille morceaux. Essayant de se débarrasser de la fumée, elle rentra dans la chambre de Malefoy, et le vit étendu et inerte à côté de son lit. Elle se précipita vers lui, complètement affolée.

« Malefoy ! MALEFOY ! Tu m'entends ? Non… non… réveille-toi !

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle : une bouteille vide d'Hydromel jonchait sur le sol, ainsi qu'une bouteille de l'infirmerie dont l'odeur lui rappela quelques ingrédients d'une puissante potion de sommeil. Malefoy poussa un gémissement et Hermione réagit de suite :

« Malefoy ! Tu m'entends ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et semblait à peine la reconnaître.

« Malefoy… » Elle chuchotait presque. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il sourit légèrement, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, puis toucha délicatement sa bouche.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! » dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de partir.

« Malefoy, je dois aller chercher Mrs. Pomfresh !

- Non… re… reste… dit-il à demi-mot. »

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse et se souvint de ce qui avait sauvé Ron l'année dernière : le bézoard. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'écria : « Accio Bézoard ! ». On entendit un bruit de carreaux cassés, elle ouvrit la main, puis attrapa la pierre à la volée. Elle se mit à genoux, puis enfonça l'objet dans la gorge de Malefoy.

« Pourvu que ça marche…, murmura-t-elle. Allez… allez… »

Soudain, Malefoy prit d'une convulsion, recracha tout le liquide qu'il avait ingurgité avant de s'écrouler. Hermione resta à la regarder un moment, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Il leva ses yeux clairs pleins de larmes vers elle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la remercier ou lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé, s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione se leva alors, puis se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna, puis fit exploser la bouteille d'Hydromel en un clin d'œil. Elle était folle de rage. Malefoy se releva en titubant, et s'appuya sur sa table de nuit. Elle sortit de la chambre, et alla poser sa baguette sur la table du salon. Elle s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se mit à pleurer. Elle sentit Malefoy s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans la toucher.

« Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il.

- J'ai vu que tu allais mal, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je m'en mêle… dit-elle.

- C'est vrai, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler…

- Mais… tu… tu… voulais vraiment…

- Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais, Granger, » dit-il fermement. Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il prit une douche d'au moins une demi-heure, se nettoya la plaie qu'il s'était fait en tombant sur le sol. Il enfila ensuite juste un jean et revint dans le salon. Hermione était allongée sur le canapé, elle semblait dormir. Il prit une couverture dans un des placards près de la cheminée, et la posa délicatement sur elle. Il resta à la regarder un court moment, puis alla dans sa chambre, pour dégager les débris de la porte. Il fut étonné de voir avec quelle force elle avait détruit cette porte pour venir le sauver. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiète, et pour ça, il se sentit libéré et heureux, comme si de la revoir exprimer des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, envers lui, l'avait enfin guéri de... sa folie.


	9. Le Garçon mystérieux

**Chapitre 9 :**

Hermione s'était levée pendant la nuit et avait remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, une couverture propre sur le corps. Elle prit sa baguette et lentement prit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de Malefoy, la porte étant détruite, elle voyait son lit de là où elle se tenait. La curiosité et l'envie lui fit faire demi-tour et aller sans bruit vers sa chambre. Il s'était endormi habillé de son jean et dormait sur le ventre, la tête tournée et illuminée par la lune diffusant son halo à travers la fenêtre. Il était calme, le visage détendu. Rares étaient les fois où Hermione avait l'occasion d'examiner son visage sans qu'il soit abîmé par la colère, la tristesse ou même arborant ce petit sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant chez lui. Il était beau, réellement attirant ; son dos nu menant à sa chute de reins et ses fesses firent frissonner Hermione, qui se retint de rentrer dans la chambre et resta figée au pas de la porte.

C'était avec beaucoup de retenue qu'elle revient à sa chambre, la tête baissée, les épaules basses. Il la troublait comme jamais. Leur baiser avait été si bon qu'elle serait allé jusqu'au bout avec lui. Elle qui avait toujours espéré avoir sa première fois avec l'homme de sa vie, comme dans toute histoire d'amour romantique qui se respecte, elle ne comprenait pas ses agissements et toutes ses pensées déplacées. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, c'était avec Ron qu'elle s'imaginait passer la nuit, avec lui qu'elle se réveillerait heureuse et dont elle serait fière de tenir la main… Et pourtant, ses rêves étaient maintenant tout autres : Ron avait disparu, et c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait pris sa place, l'embrassant et la caressant comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois ; elle entendait sa voix grave et rauque au creux de son oreille qui lui disait qu'elle était belle et désirable. Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi ce serpent mesquin, dont les principes lui étaient absolument intolérables, l'a rendait si faible ? Elle eut un haut le cœur en passant à Harry ou Ron qui découvrirait la vérité sur ses pensées secrètes et son baiser fougueux avec Malefoy. Elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver pire assortiment avec ses amis ou pire convoitise.

« Hermione ! lança Ron, arrivant à la table des Gryffondors.

- Oh, salut ! dit-elle timidement.

Il s'avança et voulut l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais elle détourna un peu la tête, et il n'atteint que sa joue. Ginny, qui se trouvait en face d'elle en train de réviser, la regarda étrangement en levant les sourcils. Ron resta un moment figer, et semblait chercher une raison à son agissement. Il racla la gorge, puis, les sourcils froncés, s'assit près d'elle. Il lui dit, alors qu'elle regardait son livre sur la table :

« Hum… je me disais qu'on pouvait aller se promener vers le lac cet après-midi, même avec le froid, il fait quand même assez beau aujourd'hui et… enfin… voilà… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Oh, c'est gentil Ron… »

Elle s'interrompit, puis regarda à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy les regardait du coin de l'œil, elle tourna la tête vers Ron et dit :

« … mais j'ai une ronde à faire au deuxième étage, et puis j'ai un énorme devoir sur les Runes à rendre pour lundi…

- Ah, dit Ron visiblement déçu.

- Je suis désolé, Ron.

- Ouai… bon ben alors plus tard alors ? reprit-il.

- Oui. Plus tard, » dit Hermione en se replongeant dans son livre.

Ron ne dit plus rien, puis Hermione entendit la voix de Seamus l'appeler à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il partit sans dire un mot, et Hermione le suivit discrètement des yeux, puis regarda Ginny, qui, elle, la fixait les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh, eh bien, je me disais que tu devais avoir une meilleure raison pour éviter mon frère ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Ginny, c'est pas le moment… dit Hermione, en baissant la tête une fois de plus sur son livre.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai dû rater, non ? insista Ginny.

- Non, pas du tout, affirma Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi tu agis comme si tu ne voulais pas le voir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est compliqué.

- Il t'a embrassé, non ?

- Comment tu le sais ? interrogea Hermione, visiblement gênée.

- Les nouvelles vont vite ici, et puis Ron en a pratiquement parlé à toute la salle commune !

- Il n'aurait pas dû… dit fermement Hermione.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien…

- Hermione…

- Je te dis que ce n'est rien…

- Ce baiser devait être la chose que tu attendais le plus depuis ces dernières années ! Moi quand Harry m'a enfin embrassé dans la salle commune l'année dernière, j'étais folle ! je ne répondais plus de rien ! raconta Ginny, Hermione, tu es loin du compte !

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ? Alors j'aimerais savoir qui est le garçon qui arrive à t'écarter de Ron ! »

Hermione releva la tête brusquement. Comment Ginny pouvait savoir ?

« Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir tes capacités intellectuelles pour deviner ! ton changement de comportement ces temps-ci, ta mauvaise humeur, ou même ta soudaine bonne humeur… et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de changement d'odeur dans ta potion d'Amortentia ! s'emporta Ginny, la mienne n'a jamais changé : effluves vertes pour les yeux et odeur du bois neuf des balais du magasin de Quidditch… c'est ce qui m'attire le plus chez Harry. Pour toi, j'ai bien saisi l'herbe fraîche et le dentifrice à la menthe, je pense être assez bien placé pour reconnaître l'odeur de mon frère, mais une odeur forte et sucré qui couvre l'autre ! Et le vert… ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce ne soit même pas le même vert !

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne parle pas si fort… murmura Hermione. Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. Et pour le vert… oui, c'est vrai, c'était un vert différent… mais…

- C'est qui ?

- Ginny… grimaça Hermione.

- Tu sors avec lui ? dit-elle d'un air grave.

- C'est compliqué…

- Ecoute, Hermione, tu es mon amie, et je veux que tu sois heureuse, mais la personne à qui tu fais le plus de mal dans l'histoire, c'est malheureusement mon frère, donc…

- Je sais bien, je suis désolée… chuchota Hermione, en se rapprochant de Ginny. J'essaie moi-même de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, ça n'a déjà pas de sens pour moi !

- Dis-moi au moins si tu l'as déjà embrassé ce garçon ? dit encore plus bas Ginny.

- Oui.

- Mon frère n'a pas menti non plus, tu l'as aussi embrassé ?

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? dit Hermione avec de gros yeux. Je ne vais pas te faire un compte-rendu !

- Oh très bien, ne me raconte rien… blagua Ginny, mais dis-moi au moins lequel embrasse le mieux !

- Eh bien…, sourit timidement Hermione en détournant légèrement les yeux de Ginny pour regarder la table des Serpentards, je suis désolée mais…

- Ah… »

Ginny paraissait terriblement déçue, ce n'était pas Ron.

« Désolée, grimaça Hermione, triste que ce ne soit pas le contraire.

- Oh… eh bien, je comprends tu sais, entre Dean et Harry là-dessus aussi j'ai fait mon choix… mais je suis quand même curieuse de savoir qui est ce donjuan qui arrive à te faire douter de tes sentiments pour le grand et l'unique Ron Weasley ! chuchota Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, Ginny, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, et je ne veux pas blesser Ron… il ne faut pas qu'il sache.

- Je ne dirais rien, mais j'attendrais quand même le nom de ce garçon mystérieux avec beaucoup d'impatience… affirma Ginny.

Hermione sourit, mais au fond elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire. De toute façon, il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser, rien de quoi en faire une affaire d'état ! Et puis, Malefoy avait certainement d'autres filles à ses pieds, et elle n'avait aucune chance… Non d'un Troll ! Elle s'était giflée mentalement… Elle ne devait même pas penser une seule minute à être jalouse, ou à le convoiter comme une de ses pinbêches de Serpentard qui lui tournaient autour… S'il la veut, il faudra qu'il morde la poussière, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire… ou de rentrer dans une « relation », à proprement parlé, avec lui… un Mangemort et une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens, aucun avenir... c'est une erreur qui ne peut aboutir qu'à une liaison dangereuse.


	10. Une dette

**Chapitre 10 :**

La tension montait chez les Serpentard, et certains, comme Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, cherchaient à avoir des informations sur la progression des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malefoy était le seul à connaître ces quelques informations, et la marque des ténèbres sur son bras imposait du respect chez certains autres Serpentards. Malgré tout ça, Malefoy avait été accusé de prendre sa mission à la légère par Nott, et de ne plus trop penser à botter les fesses des Sang-de-Bourbe par Crabbe et Goyle, qui, eux, ne s'amusaient pratiquement plus que de ça. Sa réputation de donjuan avait pris aussi un coup dans l'aile depuis la soirée avec Pansy Parkinson qui s'était empressée de raconter à ses ignobles copines que Drago Malefoy devenait impuissant. Heureusement pour lui, rien de tout cela n'arrivait aux oreilles des autres maisons car, c'était connu, les Serpentards ne racontent pas de ragots sur leurs « congénères » à ceux qui ne sont pas de la même « espèce »…

La porte de sa chambre avait été réparée par les elfes de maison, avec lesquels Malefoy avait été intraitables en leur ordonnant aussi de ranger sa chambre et ramasser le reste des débris de verre qui se trouvaient sous son lit. Comme à son habitude, Hermione n'avait pas pu rester silencieuse, et en particulier parce que le sujet touchait les elfes de maison et leur statut.

« Granger, bon sang, ce sont des elfes de maison, ils sont là pour ça !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour leur parler comme tu le fais, s'écria Hermione, le doigt pointé sur l'elfe qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Malefoy.

- Je leur parle très bien à ces elfes… »

Il s'interrompit, puis tourna la tête vers sa chambre, d'où un elfe venait juste de sortir, et hurla :

« Hé ! Toi ! vermine ! T'en as oublié près de la commode ! »

Hermione soupira de désespoir et alla dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte.

«Non mais j'te jure… » marmonna Malefoy tout seul, puis il hurla pour qu'elle l'entende :

« Je vis déjà avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, je vais pas en plus embrasser des elfes de maison !

- La ferme ! »

Il entendit sa voix résonner de sa chambre et arriver jusqu'à lui. Il leva les yeux, et ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Elle ne ressortit que pour aller faire sa ronde vers 22 heures. Le château était calme, et ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur salle commune. Malefoy rompit le silence :

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? ronchonna Hermione.

- Ben… Weasley? C'est le grand amour, hein?

- Franchement Malefoy, éclaire-moi en quoi ça te concerne? dit Hermione, en colère.

- On se calme, Granger, c'était juste pour faire la conversation ! s'exclama-t-il, toujours en marchant.

- Et depuis quand tu as décidé que c'était mieux si on parlait ? se moqua Hermione. Je te demande, moi, comment ça se passe avec Parkinson ? Ha ! Remarque, La dernière fois que je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre, ça n'avait pas dû être le pied…

- La ferme, Granger, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Hermione tourna à droite au fond du couloir, puis lui à gauche, où ils se séparaient généralement. Il descendit les escaliers, vérifia les six salles du couloir une par une. Pour lui, c'était d'un ennui mortel, et il n'y mettait franchement pas son cœur. Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit soudain un bruit sourd non loin de là, puis un cri. Le cœur serré, il courut dans les escaliers et chercha d'où venait le cri, il s'approcha lentement du fond du couloir, baguette en main, puis tomba sur Pansy Parkinson, riant aux éclats, mais il ne voyait, d'où il était, ce qui la faisait rire.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? C'est le couvre-feu…

- Oh allez Malefoy, je sais que tu ne m'enlèveras pas de points… et puis on s'amusait un peu… je suis sûre que tu vas rire aussi ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une amie à Pansy et Goyle tenaient Hermione par les bras et l'avait fait agenouiller devant Pansy. Elle avait la tête baissée, les cheveux sur le visage, et elle respirait très irrégulièrement. Elle leva la tête et lança un regard noir à Malefoy. Il essayait de garder son calme, mais bouillait à l'intérieur, il racla alors la gorge, et dit d'une voix grave :

« Trois contre une, ce n'est pas vraiment équitable…

- Oh allez, Malefoy, dit Goyle tirant le bras d'Hermione, depuis le temps que tu veux lui donner une leçon… vas-y, Pansy !

- ENDOLORIS ! s'écria Parkinson.

Le cri d'Hermione était rauque et déchirant. Malefoy eut un haut le cœur, et fit un pas en avant comme pour la sauver, mais l'amie de Pansy le regardait étrangement. Il prit un air mauvais, mais il tremblait incroyablement, tant cela lui faisait du mal.

« Allez, Drago, à toi ! s'écria Pansy.

- Allez, vas-y ! l'encouragea gaiement Goyle.

Pansy poussa Malefoy devant Hermione et le fit tendre sa baguette.

« Allez ! » répéta-t-elle.

Hermione leva la tête, ses yeux l'implorait de l'épargner, et il savait que s'il jetait ce sort, elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais s'en remettre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Drago ! VAS-Y ! » hurla Parkinson, à côté de lui.

Sa baguette tremblait, et Goyle et Pansy se regardèrent étrangement. Puis Pansy s'écria :

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais le faire ! »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, puis cria :

« ENDOLO…

- STUPEFIX ! »

Malefoy avait retourné sa baguette contre elle, et l'avait projeté sur le sol. Il se retourna vers Goyle et l'amie de Parkinson, pointant sa baguette, plus effrayant que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Malefoy ? s'écria Goyle.

- STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX ! » hurla Malefoy.

Goyle et la fille furent projetés cinq mètres plus loin. Il abaissa sa baguette et courut vers Hermione, restée à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il essaya de la relever, mais avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle le repoussa, sans le regarder. Il resta un moment debout à la regarder essayer de se relever toute seule. Il se retourna alors vers Pansy, et cria : « Oubliettes ! ». Il se dirigea vers Goyle et l'autre fille, puis en fit de même, et décida de les laisser là, pensant qu'ils se réveilleraient en imaginant qu'ils s'étaient évanouis à cause de quelque chose que Peeves aurait jeté dans les couloirs. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione, qui avait réussi à se mettre debout. Mais elle titubait, se tenant les côtes, la bouche pleine de sang, elle regarda Malefoy, comme pour l'appeler à l'aide une dernière fois. Elle tourna de l'œil et s'effondra sur le sol en pierre. Malefoy se précipita vers elle et essaya de la réveiller. Elle semblait évanouie. Il passa ses bras sous son corps, puis la souleva avec assez de facilité. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à leur salle commune portant Hermione, les bras ballants, après avoir hésité à l'emmener à l'Infirmerie. Il l'allongea sur le canapé, et alla chercher une serviette humide pour lui poser sur le front. Il prit sa baguette et visa sa boucha, il marmonna des incantations, mais elle se réveilla avant qu'il n'ait pu finir. En le voyant pointer sa baguette vers elle, elle s'affola et essaya de le repousser. Il l'emprisonna par les bras et dit :

« Granger, calme-toi, j'essaie de te soigner ta plaie ! »

Elle se calma petit à petit, mais lui lança un regard noir plein d'amertume. Il put lui lâcher les bras, puis pointant sa baguette, il récita une incantation qu'Hermione ne paraissait visiblement pas connaitre. Quand il eut finit, elle lui dit, d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne :

« C'est de la magie noire…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance… c'est fini. »

Elle passa sa main sur sa propre bouche pour vérifier, et murmura :

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux sans bouger. Malefoy, encore la peur au ventre, se détacha de son regard, pour éviter encore de craquer, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de s'y enfermer, il se tourna et, comme pour lui faire croire qu'il l'avait sauver parce qu'il avait une dette envers elle qu'il avait voulu effacer, il dit :

« On est quitte, maintenant. »

Sa raison était bien sûr beaucoup plus profonde qu'Hermione aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il lui était impossible de dormir. Hermione se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de finalement s'asseoir, les jambes croisés, regardant dans le vide. Attaquer ses propres amis pour la sauver, elle… elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, et pourtant tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever les images de Malefoy, au-dessus d'elle, prononçant des incantations incompréhensibles, les yeux fermés. Elle savait une chose de la Magie Noire, c'est qu'il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour qu'une incantation ou un sort marche à la perfection. Et cette sensation de ses mains sur elle, la soignant, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas du tout… et sa voix, douce, prononçant encore ses incantations… elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy. Il devenait son obsession, qu'elle avait tenté de refreiner depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle respira un grand coup, passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Elle ressentit une pression au bas du ventre… une grande chaleur l'envahit… Elle devait le faire… Elle devait y aller…

« Toc… toc… »

Malefoy ne mit pas longtemps à se lever, car, lui aussi, ne dormait pas. Il enfila un short rapidement, et alla ouvrir… bien sûr, il savait que c'était elle, car personne d'autre n'aurait pu rentrer chez eux, et encore moins pendant la nuit. Mais que lui voulait-elle ? Il ouvrit la porte.

« Gran… »

Il se tut. Elle était très légèrement vêtue : une petite chemise de nuit de soie à bretelle, et visiblement, et cela n'échappa aux yeux gourmands de Malefoy, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle se tenait droite, et malgré ses formes et son joli corps, elle n'en jouait pas. Malefoy pensa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, il l'aurait regardé des heures là, planté devant elle, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir rester là toute la nuit. Elle avança vers lui, mis délicatement ses mains sur son torse, tout en le dévorant des yeux. Elle arborait pratiquement la même expression de supplication qu'elle avait avant que Malefoy ne lui sauve la vie. En signe de réponse, Malefoy, tout en la fixant du regard, passa son bras derrière elle et poussa la porte. En un claquement de porte, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger allaient enfermer dans cette chambre leur plus grand secret…


	11. Plaisir charnel

**Chapitre 11 : **

**_ATTENTION RATED M._**

_(Si vous avez la possibilité d'écouter sur Youtube ce morceau: "Brand X music - Eternal Flame", c'est celui qui a inspiré ce chapitre)_

Ils restèrent à se regarder un bon moment, comme s'ils savaient très bien ce qu'il allait se passer mais qu'ils voulaient profiter de leurs derniers instants de simplicité : car en effet, ce qui allait se passer ne pouvait que rendre leur vie en commun compliquée et dangereuse… beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est Malefoy qui fit le premier geste : il poussa Hermione doucement par la taille contre la porte, la fixant toujours. Le dos d'Hermione cogna contre la porte, et il mis ses mains fortes sur ses hanches et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il monta une main le long de sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à sa taille, et la tenait de plus en plus fermement. Hermione, elle, caressait le dos de Malefoy et le pressait plus fort contre elle. Le baiser était si profond qu'ils n'arrivaient presque plus à respirer, si bien que lorsque Malefoy se détacha de sa bouche pour lui embrasser le coup, Hermione reprit sa respiration difficilement. Ses baisers dans la nuque et le coup étaient tellement tendres et sensuels qu'elle ne put empêcher quelques gémissements. Malefoy accéléra ses mouvements et Hermione se cambra, regardant le plafond, la bouche entre-ouverte de désir. Il retira ses bretelles pour embrasser rapidement ses épaules, et fit glisser sa chemise de nuit le long de son corps, la découvrant pratiquement nue. Hermione éjecta sa chemise de l'autre côté de la chambre de Malefoy d'un geste rapide du pied. Il se redressa, ses mains parcourant de ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, passant par ses seins et sa nuque jusqu'à sa tête. Il reprit un profond baiser, son torse se frottant doucement contre la poitrine d'Hermione. La main droite de Malefoy descendit encore une fois sur son sein gauche qu'il caressa délicatement. Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois et gémit encore plus fort, ce qui excita de plus belle Malefoy, qui la prit par les fesses et la souleva, obligeant Hermione à l'emprisonner de ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de la tête de Malefoy et lui passa les mains dans les cheveux, l'attirant vers sa poitrine. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses seins et embrassa sa douce peau dont le parfum le rendait fou. Il parcourut le moindre millimètre de chair qui se trouvait à cet endroit auquel il avait tant pensé avant de pouvoir enfin se permettre de toucher son tendre corps. Alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus, il pivota vers le lit, la portant toujours, à l'opposé de la porte. Il la posa plus brutalement sur le lit et se glissa sur elle. Il eut l'impression que la braguette de son jean allait exploser, et comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, elle passa ses mains sur son torse, puis descendit déboutonner son pantalon. Malefoy, lui, l'embrassait passionnément, tout en faisant glisser sa main sur son ventre plat. Il la trouvait tellement belle et douce qu'il ne voulait pas même manquer de parcourir les moindres courbes de son corps, et la moindre pensée qu'il ne le pourrait peut-être jamais le refaire, le fit ralentir comme pour savourer cet instant. Hermione, elle, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ce qu'il lui faisait étaient au-delà même des mots. Malgré sa propre inexpérience, elle se félicita de lui faire, visiblement, un effet certain. Elle pensa même à le surprendre, ce qu'elle fit l'instant d'après. Elle l'emprisonna fortement entre ses jambes, et le fit pivoter sur le lit, si bien qu'elle se retrouva vite au-dessus de lui, à cheval, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Malefoy avait un sourire maléfique et de satisfaction sur le visage, comme si, lui aussi, entreprenait une nouvelle action toute aussi surprenante. Pour l'en empêcher, elle l'embrassa soudainement après s'être placé à califourchon sur lui. Les mains fortes de Malefoy sur ses hanches la rendaient complètement folle, ainsi que la bosse proéminente qu'elle sentait sous elle. Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, et Malefoy poussa de légers gémissements de plaisir rauques. De temps en temps, elle redescendait pour embrasser le torse de Malefoy, qui, les bras en croix, se laissait faire totalement… Hermione eut, l'espère d'un moment, un très léger rire de satisfaction, voyant qu'elle le dominait totalement. Encore une fois, à la surprise de Malefoy, elle prit l'initiative de lui retirer son pantalon, et le jeta à travers la pièce. Elle n'y avait plus que quelques morceaux de tissus qui les empêchaient d'approcher du moment fatidique. Il profita qu'elle ne soit plus en contrôle pour la refaire pivoté violemment. Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle sentit l'anxiété monter. Malefoy descendit ses deux mains le long de sa taille, puis arrivant à ses hanches, lui retira doucement sa culotte la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Il revint sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, et il recommença à la caresser de la nuque au ventre, sauf que cette fois, ses caresses étaient plus profondes, et Hermione plia ses jambes, laissant Malefoy se replacer sur elle. Cette fois, Malefoy, descendit sa main beaucoup plus bas, et atteint son intimité trempée par l'excitation… Il fit rouler ses doigts sur son clitoris : Hermione perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et gémit encore plus fort, elle criait presque de plaisir. C'était tellement bon qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela dure des heures. La voyant se cambrer et bouger son corps au moindre petit geste de sa part, il décida pour lui que c'était le bon moment pour aller plus loin : il enleva rapidement son caleçon, et, se replaçant, passa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Hermione les faisant se soulever, et, instinctivement, elle les enroula autour de son bassin. Elle le sentait très près d'elle, et, malgré son anxiété certaine, elle suivait les gestes de Malefoy à la perfection pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps… Malefoy, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, brûlant de désir, commença à la pénétrer et Hermione, qui avait redouté ce moment, crispa son visage et ferma les yeux. Il s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Malefoy la regardait étrangement, il dit :

« Tu es…

- Peu importe, dit-elle fermement, les yeux froncés. Continue.

- Granger…

- Continue, » dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Malefoy hésita un petit moment. Hermione lui prit la tête entre ses mains et murmura à son oreille avec une voix suave et très sensuelle :

« Continue… vas-y… »

Puis au même moment, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses, l'obligeant à forcer le passage. Malefoy mit alors ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione s'appuyant sur le lit, puis d'un mouvement de hanches, la pénétra d'un seul coup. Hermione poussa un hurlement déchirant, les larmes lui coulaient sur le visage et on aurait dit qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Malefoy s'arrêta alors qu'il était complètement en elle, attendant un signe d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et lui fit un léger mouvement de tête. Il tenta donc de se retirer doucement, et Hermione serra les dents… mais en redemanda. Malefoy la pénétra une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci Hermione, malgré son visage toujours crispé, et sa peau luisante à cause de l'effort, souffrait beaucoup moins. Il recommença plusieurs fois, et son visage se détendit. Malefoy, après quelques va-et-vient accéléra, égoïstement, ne pouvant plus retenir son désir incontrôlable. Hermione s'accrocha à lui, et planta ses ongles dans la chair de son dos. Malefoy bougeait de plus en plus rapidement, et il émettait de forts gémissements de plaisir, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à frissonner et ressentir elle aussi du plaisir. La douleur avait disparu, du moins si elle était toujours là, son désir qui s'accroissait le lui fit complètement oublier. C'est Malefoy, qui allait de plus en plus vite, lui attrapa ses fins bras qui étaient en train de l'étreindre, pour les plaquer sur le lit. Hermione se retrouva totalement à la merci du Serpentard qui se redressa un peu, et en quelques mouvements, se crispa à son tour et poussa un cri de plaisir, grave, rauque se sentant soudain soulager. Il se retira, puis s'effondra sur elle. Ils étaient tous deux en sueurs, le souffle court. Allongé de tout son long, Malefoy avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, qui caressait ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et trempés, en regardant le plafond. Elle se sentait étrange, mais bien, belle, mais sale en même temps, elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire allait la hanter quand elle retournerait auprès de ses amis… Drago ne voulait plus bouger, il était fatigué, mais n'avait qu'une seule envie, recommencer. Il caressait le bras gauche d'Hermione, qui était resté dans la même position. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, s'il y a, elle connaitra la même jouissance, le même bien-être….


	12. En Amour comme à la Guerre

**Chapitre 12 :**

La nuit avait été à la fois longue et trop courte. Ils n'avaient pas refreinés leur envie de recommencer encore et encore, si bien que les fenêtres et miroirs de la chambre étaient entièrement embuées et que les draps du lit, qui avaient été projetés sur le sol quelques heures auparavant, étaient trempés. Hermione n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre du plaisir et à avoir enfin son premier orgasme quand Malefoy, durant leurs troisième fois, ne s'était occupé que d'elle. Elle avait poussé un cri tellement fort que Malefoy lui avait mis la main devant la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne réveille le château entier. Malgré cette anecdote, Malefoy arbora un sourire très satisfait sur le visage, et s'allongea près d'elle pour l'enlacer car elle commençait à trembler de froid. Ils s'endormirent, nus, dans cette position et c'est environ vers trois heures du matin qu'Hermione se réveilla, se retourna vers lui et scruta son visage, si pâle, si calme, si parfait… Elle trouvait adorables les moindres petites mèches blondes qui caressaient son grand front, son nez pointu, et sa fine et à la fois très attirante bouche. Il s'était endormi si près d'elle qu'elle ne voyait pas le reste de son corps, mais il lui tenait chaud et une de ses jambes était croisée avec la sienne. Elle lui caressa les joues avec le dos de sa main. Malefoy bougea légèrement sa tête. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. En un seul regard, il comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ces deux-là s'étaient détestés pendant des années, s'étaient pratiquement entre-tués pendant plusieurs semaines, mais il y avait bien une chose dont ils étaient sûrs c'est qu'ils arrivaient à déchiffrer leurs expressions et regards pour mieux anticiper… Malefoy, la prenant par la taille, l'embrassa tendrement puis lui fit l'amour comme, pensa Hermione, il ne lui avait encore jamais fait…

Drago sentit un léger courant d'air qui le réveilla. Il se trouvait au bord du lit et se retourna en tâtant avec sa main l'autre côté du lit. Il n'y avait personne. Il se maudit en pensant que cela avait été encore un rêve et qu'il avait trempé les draps tout seul. Mais il aperçut une ombre près de la fenêtre, il se frotta les yeux et la vit, portant seulement sa propre chemise, assise sur la banquette du la fenêtre en sailli, regardant à l'extérieur. Malefoy, qui restait sur le lit, posa sa tête sur sa main droite et après l'avoir fixer un moment, dit :

« Alors on rumine, Granger ? »

Elle sourit légèrement, mais ne répondit pas.

« Ma chemise est confortable… ? reprit-il.

- Je ne trouve plus ma chemise de nuit…, dit-elle, un peu froidement, toujours en regardant au dehors.

- Tu serais restée nue, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients.

- Très drôle… rétorqua-t-elle sans sourire.

Il se leva, enfila son short qui se trouvait au pied du lit, et marcha vers elle, le pas hésitant. La surplombant, il lui dit sèchement :

« Ca y est… la nuit est passée, tu ressors tes crocs… »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lui attrapa le bras au passage.

« Hey ! C'est quoi au juste, des regrets ?

- Je vais me laver, répondit-elle tristement. »

Il la laissa partir mais il avait une irrésistible envie de la rattraper et de la faire parler. C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Mais à quoi s'attendait-il au juste, un compliment sur sa prestation ? Un mot gentil ? Même peut-être un remerciement… c'était ridicule, il ne voyait même pas Hermione Granger le regardait dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il avait été génial ! Elle n'avait même pas de point de comparaison, vu ce qu'il avait découvert hier soir… Huh ! Weasley n'avait même pas été fichu de l'embrasser correctement, alors l'attirer dans son lit ! Malefoy se rendit compte de l'ampleur de ses actes de la nuit dernière et de ses pensées actuelles. D'ordinaire, il aurait, après une nuit acharnée, renvoyé la demoiselle chez elle et l'aurait ignoré jusqu'à qu'elle le lâche… Cruel ? Oui, mais très efficace… Mais le cas de Granger était tellement différent, il se sentait le besoin de recommencer et surtout de l'avoir près de lui, comme si elle lui faisait oublier son statut de Mangemort, sa mission et sa vie misérable.

Hermione laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps sans bouger, comme pour la purifier. Elle regardait le plafond de la salle de bain se remémorant toutes les images de la nuit dernière. Elle s'était surprise à arriver à ce point de non-retour, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir un Retourneur de Temps avec elle… Non… pensa-t-elle, elle donnerait tout pour revivre cette nuit… Comment pouvait-elle en être arrivée là ? Elle imaginait Ron et Harry l'insulter et l'appeler « traître »… Et Ron… qui, avec son baiser, avait fait un geste vers elle… Pauvre Ron ! Elle lui répondait en couchant avec Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ! Elle sentait l'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un… mais qui ? Ginny, peut-être… mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas tout raconter à son frère ? Elle ne lui en voudrait même pas si elle le faisait ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait rien dire… elle ne dira rien….

La journée passa avec difficulté autant pour Malefoy que pour Hermione. Après le déjeuner, Hermione resta dans la Grande Salle avec Ginny et Luna pour travailler sur un devoir pour le professeur Sinistra. Ron, lui, était allé s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard qui aurait lieu le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Elle aperçut Malefoy au loin, à la table des Serpentard, finir son repas à côté de Pansy Parkinson. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle les baissa rapidement. Ils jouèrent à ce petit jeu pendant bien cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à croiser leurs regards. Ils ne pouvaient presque plus s'en détacher. Malefoy sourit très légèrement à Hermione, puis se leva, sans cesser de la regarder. Pansy semblait lui demander où il se rendait mais il l'ignora, et continua de marcher vers la porte principale de la Grande Salle. Il baissa les yeux, puis la regarda à nouveau. Il avait semblé à Hermione qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil, ou bien alors un léger signe de tête. Elle ne réfléchit pas et dit à Ginny et Luna, sans leur adresser un regard :

« Je dois y aller…

- Où ?

- J'ai oublié un truc… répondit-elle vaguement.

Puis elle quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Elle marchait dans les couloirs dans le but de l'apercevoir, elle courait presque… son envie de le voir lui fit augmenter son rythme cardiaque, et elle respirait avec peine. Elle accéléra pour tenter de le rattraper. Ella courait maintenant, cherchant du regard tous les recoins du couloir. Puis enfin, elle s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, essoufflée. Où était-il donc passé ? Ce signe de la tête n'était donc pas un signe ! Ou peut-être s'était-il moqué d'elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses propres questions qu'elle fut happée par le bras dans le placard à balai à sa droite. Elle ne retrouva plaquée contre la paroi en pierre de l'endroit très étroit devant une ombre qu'elle ne reconnut que par son odeur forte et délicieusement enivrante. Elle sortit sa baguette lentement et chuchota «_ Lumos _». La lumière qui jaillit de sa baguette éclaira les yeux bleus et tout le côté gauche du visage de Malefoy qui lui souriait. Il dit doucement :

« Tu me cherchais ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malefoy.

- Ouai, bien sûr… » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et exerça une pression lui faisant rapprocher son bassin. Elle émit un léger gémissement. Puis il dit :

« On a pas fini notre conversation ce matin…

- La ferme… et embrasse-moi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille et l'attira par le col pour l'obliger à l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent environ cinq minutes à s'embrasser et s'attiser jusqu'à ce que le couloir gronde soudainement de bruit de pas et des bourdonnements des discussions d'élèves qui quittaient les cours. Ils s'arrêtèrent, reprenant leur souffle, têtes baissées et front contre front. Hermione se recoiffa, reboutonna son chemisier, le rentra dans sa jupe, serra sa cravate et sortit avec précaution, laissant Malefoy seul dans le placard à balai. Lui-même, quelques minutes plus tard, remit sa chemise qu'elle lui avait enlevé, refit le nœud de sa cravate, sa cape et sortit quelques minutes plus tard en prenant soin que personne ne l'observait.

Ce genre de rendez-vous dura pendant plus de deux mois, ainsi que leurs retrouvailles chaque soir dans leur salle commune. Certaines journées, où ils ne s'étaient pas vus ou croisés dans les couloirs, Hermione et lui n'atteignaient même pas la chambre tant ils en avaient envie. Le sofa, la table du salon, les douches, les lavabos, le tapis de l'entrée… ils avaient épuisé leur quota d'endroits et voir même de positions… Si bien que leur relation changea progressivement sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte. Ils parlaient un peu plus, et pas forcément pour se disputer. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle un matin au réveil, elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas mal non plus. Il arrivait dans la salle commune et l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour, et elle lui répondait avec une grand sourire. Elle lui racontait la mauvaise journée qu'elle avait eue parce que le professeur Slughorn ne lui avait pas mis la note maximale à son examen de potion et il lui répondait qu'il irait le torturer pour qu'il change sa note… ce qu'elle trouva particulièrement mignon. Et enfin, il réagissait de plus en plus violemment lorsqu'elle mentionnait Ron Weasley dans ces histoires, et pire lorsqu'il le voyait avec elle.

« Je me demande ce que tu lui trouve des fois! protesta Malefoy.

- Je ne lui trouve rien du tout, répliqua Hermione, c'est mon ami, il était juste… présent.

- Ouai eh bien… je trouve que pour être présent, il est présent ! s'emporta Malefoy.

- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? s'indigna Hermione.

- Il est toujours collé à toi ! une vraie sangsue ! Ha ! s'exclama-t-il, Il cherche encore à t'embrasser !

- M'embrass… commença Hermione l'air surprise, C'était toi ! Dans le couloir, le soir où Ron m'a embrassé, c'était toi…

- Peu importe, répondit sèchement Malefoy.

- Peu importe ? Alors pourquoi cette crise de jalousie ? demanda-t-elle, à moitié énervée et fière.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et encore moins de Weasmoche ! s'exclama-t-il en se moquant.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Et puis, Ron est très attirant, et…

- Oh ! eh bien, c'est avec lui que tu devrais coucher alors ! » s'emporta une dernière fois Malefoy.

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il resta un moment la tête sur le côté et la main posée sur sa joue douloureuse. Il se redressa et regarda Hermione, folle de rage, les poings serrés, s'avancer vers lui et lui dire entre ses dents, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire ne devait pas être entendu par les même les murs de la pièce :

« Je ne suis pas une de tes putes de Serpentard qui couche à droite à gauche… Des fois, je me demande ce que je fiche avec une ordure pareil… »

Puis elle se dirigea dans la chambre en claqua la porte en le laissant ruminer tout seul dans le salon.

L'idée même que Weasley pose ses mains sur elle l'écœurait atrocement, mais en se comportant de la sorte, il risquait de la perdre et même de la pousser vers lui… Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, voir même complètement schizophrène, se posant des questions et tentant d'y répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il ne devait pas se laisser faire, ou bien aller s'excuser. M'excuser ? Ha ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de m'excuser à une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il se gifla mentalement puis se dit : « Bon sang ! Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! ». Donner des coups ou recevoir ? Il fallait choisir, c'est ce que son père lui avait appris… En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis ! Qu'en sera-t-il pour eux alors : La Guerre… ou l'Amour ? C'était la première fois que ce mot, interdit ou inexploité jusqu'alors, lui apparut l'esprit. Il secoua la tête en signe de refus et de protestation et se recoucha, maudissant Hermione Granger de le rendre si apathique et confus.


	13. Révélations

**Chapitre 13 :**

Durant ces deux derniers mois, Hermione n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même quand elle était en présence de Ron, Ginny ou même Luna et Neville. La fatigue, qu'elle avait accumulée avec ses escapades et ses nuits entières passées dans les bras de Malefoy, avait pris le dessus et à chaque fois qu'elle était avec eux, c'était comme si elle devait se recharger pour être avec Malefoy. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de faire subir sa mauvaise humeur et son manque d'énergie à ses amis, mais n'arrivait pas à se passer de lui. Ginny devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse et savait que cet autre garçon, cet « inconnu » dont Hermione lui avait parlé la faisait s'éloigner de ses amis et de ses priorités.

Ron, quant à lui, ne la reconnaissait plus et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui parler, elle essayait de s'enfuir d'une manière ou d'une autre tellement la honte la submergeait. Ron, qui ne se doutait vraiment de rien, pensait que c'était sa faute et qu'il s'y était mal pris lors de leur premier baiser, mais était tout aussi furieux qu'elle ne le laisse pas faire un deuxième essai.

Le lendemain de sa dispute avec Malefoy, Hermione reportait sa colère sur Ron et une énorme dispute éclata entre eux dans le couloir près de la salle commune des Gryffondors :

« J'en peux plus de te voir t'enfuir à chaque que j'essaie de te parler ! hurla Ron en lui tenant le bras.

- Laisse-moi, Ron ! Je dois partir !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que de rester avec tes amis ?

- J'ai des obligations moi ! mentit-elle.

- Des obligations ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu cherches à m'éviter c'est tout !

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! hurla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? s'écria Ron, la voix étranglé, puis il pencha la tête vers elle et murmura entre ses dents : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu dans ce baiser qu'il ne t'a pas plu ?

- Je… Ron, ce n'est pas ça !

- Alors quoi ? Harry est parti, tu ne vois plus l'intérêt d'être avec moi ?

- Non ! Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Alors je ne sais pas, Hermione, je ne te comprends plus… dit-il en la lâchant.

- Oh ! Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre ! Tu ne comprendras jamais de toute façon! cria-t-elle, folle de rare. Elle recula, les larmes aux yeux, puis s'enfuit en courant. Ron entreprit de lui courir après mais Ginny, qui était derrière eux, lui retint le bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Ron, laisse-la, elle est sûrement fatiguée…

- Fatiguée de quoi ? On n'a même pas commencé à… enfin à faire ce qu'Harry nous a demandé de faire… dit-il, hésitant.

- Oui… dit Ginny en grimaçant, eh bien, j'imagine que ses rondes la fatigue, Ron, elle ne me parle pas à moi non plus…

- Je ne comprends pas ce que je lui ai fait… » dit-il, le visage triste.

Ginny, baissa la tête, puis Ron se dirigea dans l'entrée de la salle commune, l'air morne et le dos courbé. Alors elle prit la direction opposée en courant, tentant de rattraper Hermione. Elle l'aperçût à l'angle du couloir du deuxième étage, accéléra et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, l'arrêta en la faisant se retourner par l'épaule. Le visage d'Hermione était trempé par les larmes et rougit par la colère. Mais Ginny ne prit pas de gants quand elle lui dit, essoufflée :

« Je t'ai regardé sans rien dire, sans rien faire ces deux derniers mois, mais là c'est mon frère que tu fais souffrir, je veux savoir !

- Ginny… c'est pas le moment…

- C'est jamais le moment ! Ecoute, je suis ton amie, non ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait parler toutes les deux ! J'ai passé plusieurs années à te confier mes sentiments pour Harry et à te demander conseil… pourquoi tu t'acharnes à garder tes problèmes pour toi ! regardes-toi ! insista Ginny, tu ne tiens pas debout, tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux ! Regardes-moi ! Allez ! »

Hermione n'en fit rien.

« REGARDES-MOI ! » hurla Ginny.

- JE NE PEUX PAS ! rétorqua Hermione, en pleurs. TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! J'ai honte… dit-il plus doucement.

- Honte ! Mais de quoi ?

- J'ai fait quelque chose que ni Ron, ni Harry, ni même toi ne pourraient me pardonner un jour… j'ai honte… et le pire, c'est que ça continue.

- Que ça continue… répéta Ginny, sans vraiment comprendre.

- Oui… Je ne peux pas m'en passer… »

Hermione s'effondra en pleurs, et Ginny la transporta vers le banc le plus proche, la fit asseoir et lui dit :

« Hermione, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as fait d'aussi terrible… murmura Ginny.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas…

- Est-ce que cela concerne le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ? Ecoute, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me dis que tu es… eh bien… amoureuse, et que tu ne peux pas sortir avec mon frère, parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Regardes, moi, je n'étais pas faite pour Dean !

- Tu as toujours été faite pour Harry, Ginny, tout le monde le sait… Et moi, dit-elle en pleurant, tout le monde a toujours pensé que Ron et moi, eh bien…

- Tu ne peux pas faire ta vie sur ce que les autres pensent, Hermione. Si ce garçon te rend heureuse, si tu penses que c'est le bon… eh bien, Ron comprendra !

- Non… Ginny, il ne comprendra jamais… ni Harry d'ailleurs…

- Qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire cette histoire ? C'est ton meilleur ami et je suis sûre… commença Ginny.

- C'est Malefoy… »

Hermione avait dit ces mots tellement bas que Ginny resta un moment à se demander si elle les avait mal entendus ou si elle les avait imaginés. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses. Ginny émit un raclement de gorge et la voix légèrement rauque, dit :

« Malefoy… »

Hermione ne répondit rien.

« Drago Malefoy… répéta Ginny.

- Il n'y en a pas trente-six… dit Hermione, toujours à voix basse, les yeux vers le sol en pierre.

- Je…, elle racla encore fois la gorge de malaise, La couleur verte, l'odeur forte et sucrée… »

Hermione bougea la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« … les escapades imprévues, les excuses minables... »

Hermione hocha encore une fois la tête.

« Hermione, mais… enfin, c'est Malefoy ! On parle bien du petit minable qui te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe chaque jour qui lui est donné !

- Tu vois je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas ! s'emporta Hermione en se levant brusquement.

- Attends ! s'écria Ginny en lui prenant le bras, la faisant se rasseoir. Tu penses bien que pour me convaincre, va falloir que tu me donnes plus d'informations ! Sur tous les garçons de cette école, il a fallu que ce soit Malefoy… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… c'est comme ça. La colocation, j'imagine… dit-elle en grimaçant, essayant de se convaincre elle-même de sa réponse.

- Attends, tu m'as dit que vous vous battiez presque ! s'indigna Ginny Ce n'est pas de la colocation ça ! Et puis, lui, là-dedans, je croyais qu'il te détestait ! »

Hermione prit une grande respiration et raconta à Ginny comment leur relation avait commencé, comment Malefoy agissait étrangement, comment il l'avait agressé le soir où il avait trop vu – ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Ginny, qui poussa un juron – comment ils continuaient de se disputer violemment comme pour entretenir leur relation haineuse chaque soir et comment un soir où il l'avait embrassé après une dispute, et elle avait succombé… et enfin, Ginny, qui était restait silencieuse jusque-là, lui demanda :

« Comment on peut passer aussi facilement de haïr une personne à l'embrasser ?

- Ça n'a jamais été facile, Ginny… ni pour moi, ni pour lui… ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est qu'on a énormément souffert. Cette fois où il m'a embrassé, ça m'a libéré d'un poids énorme, je n'arriverai moi-même jamais à comprendre pourquoi… mais j'en avais besoin. Et quand on s'embrassait, eh bien… c'était comme si je sortais de mon propre corps, c'était… extraordinaire.

« Extraordinaire »… embrasser Drago Malefoy était « extraordinaire », tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas jeté un sort ?

- Ginny… je ne plaisante pas, et tu as voulu savoir ! s'indigna Hermione. Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi ni Ron ni Harry ne doivent savoir.

- Ouf ! souffla Ginny, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'un jour j'entendrais ce discours… Et donc, si je comprends bien, toi et lui, vous… eh bien… _sortez ensemble_ depuis un peu plus de deux mois, c'est bien ça ?

- Je ne « sors » pas avec lui… ça n'a rien d'officiel, c'est compliqué… personne ne doit savoir.

- Et est-ce que tu es amoureuse ? » demanda Ginny.

Hermione avait sursauté à cette question et paraissait visiblement très embarrassée .Elle eut un rire gêné et dit :

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, Ginny, et… enfin…

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question !

- Comment tu veux que je sache ? s'écria Hermione. Et puis, c'est Malefoy ! »

Ginny fit une grimace et dit rapidement :

« Ton cœur s'affole quand tu le vois, tu frissonne quand il t'embrasse, tu ne dors pas la nuit tellement son image et son odeur te hante et il est tout ce à quoi tu penses dans la journée… »

Hermione resta bouche bée, puis demanda :

« C'est ce que tu ressens pour Harry ?

- Grosso Modo, c'est ça, oui. »

Hermione se passa la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux, comme si elle devait se réveiller de ce cauchemar parce que le moindre sentiment que venait d'évoquer Ginny faisait partie de son quotidien sans qu'elle ne se soit réellement demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier… Ce qui était pour elle une simple attirance physique était devenu finalement bien plus… Ginny, qui remarqua son air perdue et désespérée, ouvra de grands yeux et dit en murmurant :

« Non d'un troll, Hermione, tu es vraiment…

- Ne penses même pas une seconde à dire ce que tu avais l'intention de dire ! s'exclama Hermione en pointant le doigt vers elle.

- Et lui… ? demanda Ginny.

- Ginny, voyons ! tu le voies ne serait-ce que prononcer ce mot ! »

Ginny fit une nouvelle grimace, et Hermione reprit :

« Mais… eh bien, des fois je me dis qu'il n'est pas tout à fait… comment dire… fait de glace !

- Comment ça ? interrogea Ginny.

- Hier on s'est disputé à cause de Ron, il réagit comme s'il était jaloux !

- Vraiment ?

- Et puis, il y a eu cette fois où je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre… drogué. J'ai su plus tard que c'était juste après mon baiser avec Ron… j'avais entendu quelqu'un dans le couloir près de nous.

- Tu crois que c'était lui ? Enfin, se droguer seul dans sa chambre, c'est plutôt extrême comme réaction, non ?

- Vu ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir, … ça ne m'étonnerait plus maintenant… Et puis… »

Hermione hésita un moment et reprit :

« Il y a autre chose. Tu te souviens du coup sur le front et la marque que j'ai gardé une semaine entière ?

- Oui… tu étais tombée… et… attends ! il ne t'a pas frappé quand même ?

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais je ne suis pas tombée non plus. En réalité, c'est Pansy Parkinson qui m'a fait ça. »

Elle raconta tout l'incident dans les couloirs avec Parkinson, Goyle et l'autre fille de Serpentard et comment Malefoy lui avait sauvé la vie et effacé leurs mémoires.

« Malefoy, un héros… j'en apprends de plus en plus bonnes aujourd'hui ! plaisanta Ginny.

- Il m'a ramené dans nos appartements, continua Hermione, m'a posé sur le sofa et m'a soigné….

- J'ai l'impression que tu me parles d'une personne différente ! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer cette verm… je veux dire… à l'imaginer faire tout ça !

- C'est pourtant vrai… dit tristement Hermione. J'ai l'impression de voir un Malefoy complètement différent de ce que les autres peuvent voir… Il arrive même à faire des compliments parfois ! Il m'a même dit que j'étais belle au réveil l'autre jour ! s'exclama-t-elle à demi-sourire. »

Mais elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et mit une main devant la bouche. Il y eut un silence long… très long. Hermione n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux. Ginny enleva sa main lentement, la bouche entre-ouverte, elle murmura :

« « Au réveil »…

- J'allais t'en parler… dit Hermione, qui paniquait totalement.

- Au réveil ? répéta Ginny.

- Tu as vraiment une sale habitude de répéter les choses que je dis ! dit Hermione pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hermione…

- Ginny, tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes si Harry et toi vous viviez dans le même endroit tous les jours et partagiez la même salle de bain! s'indigna Hermione.

- Mais… mais… c'est Malefoy ! BEURK ! s'exclama Ginny, grimaçant.

- Alors de l'embrasser ça passe, mais de faire… commença Hermione.

- Non ! je ne veux même pas t'entendre le dire ! s'écria Ginny, les mains devant les oreilles.

- Très bien…. »

- Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder. Hermione essayait de capter un semblant de compréhension de la part de Ginny, qui, elle, grimaçait toujours.

« Je suis fichue, hein ?

- Complètement ! répondit Ginny. Il faudra un miracle avant que les garçons arrivent à te pardonner d'un truc pareil s'ils l'apprennent…

- Ça me soulage… merci ! dit Hermione l'air perdue.

- Ecoute… je vais être honnête avec toi, Hermione. Tes sentiments pour lui sont réels et ça, tu ne pourras rien y faire, à priori votre… relation… a atteint un point de non-retour. Maintenant, n'oublies pas qu'il a failli tuer Dumbledore et qu'il a la marque des ténèbres sur le bras ! tu ne peux pas lui faire entièrement confiance… »

Hermione acquiesça douloureusement à ces paroles, quand soudain elles entendirent des pas rapides arriver vers elles. Plusieurs élèves se dirigeaient presque en courant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Celui en tête du groupe, un élève de quatrième année, tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Hé ! s'écria Ginny, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Seamus Finnigan, qui se trouvait derrière le garçon, s'arrêta et dit :

«Une évasion à Azkaban ! Dites, vous étiez toutes les deux au Ministère l'année où on a découvert que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Et alors ?

- Les Mangemorts qui y avaient été arrêtés se sont tous évaporés dans la nature ! » répondit Seamus.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent l'air mauvais.

« Malefoy… » murmura Hermione, avant de partir en courant, laissant là un Seamus dubitatif et une Ginny très inquiète.


	14. Enlèvement

**Chapitre 14 :**

Hermione courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa salle commune pour avertir Malefoy que son père et d'autres Mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban. Elle manqua de tomber dans les escaliers puis, totalement éreintée, cria le mot de passe : « FELIX FELICIS ! », la porte s'ouvrit et elle hurla son nom à travers la pièce, personne ne répondit mais elle entendit du bruit dans sa propre chambre. Elle s'y précipita, baguette en main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander qui était là que sa baguette fut projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce, et elle sentit deux personnes lui emprisonnait les bras par derrière la faisant rester face à sa chambre.

« Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle.

- Restes tranquille où je t'égorge… » souffla une voix grave à son oreille, relevée d'une haleine malodorante.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, l'homme caché dans la chambre, sortit lentement.

« Lucius Malefoy… murmura Hermione.

- C'est toujours un plaisir Miss Granger… dit-il de sa voix suave et perfide.

- Où est Drago ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Il était temps qu'il rentre à la maison… commença-t-il, mais je vais lui rapporter quelques surprises…

- Comment êtes-vous rentrés dans le château ?

- Tes questions nous fatiguent Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha l'autre Mangemort.

- Par la porte d'entrée, Miss Granger, c'est aussi simple que ça… Le Ministère a fait faire enlever les sorts qui gardaient Poudlard, ainsi que l'impossibilité d'y transplaner…

- C'est impossible ! s'emporte-t-elle.

- C'est tout à fait possible, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a pas fini avec cette école ! Mais pour l'instant c'est de vous qu'il a besoin…

- De… de moi ?

- EMMENEZ-LA ! hurla Malefoy.

Ils tirèrent Hermione par les épaules à travers le couloir. Les élèves qui s'interposaient se faisaient stupefixer. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Elle vit Ginny qui tenta de l'aider mais le Mangemort à la mauvaise haleine envoya une barrière de feu à ses pieds. Ron apparut devant la Grande Salle avec plusieurs élèves, ameuté par les cris d'Hermione. Le professeur Flitwick arriva en courant et lança un sort à un des Mangemorts qui s'effondra. Lucius Malefoy siffla et quatre autres Mangemorts apparurent derrière lui. L'un deux prit la relève pour tenir Hermione, les trois autres s'attaquèrent au professeur Flitwick. Elle ne vit pas exactement toute la bataille, mais le professeur ne résista pas longtemps.

« AVADA KEDEVRA ! hurla une voix terrifiante. Greyback avait fait son apparition derrière Flitwick et l'avait achevé en un clin d'œil. Le professeur tomba raide sur le sol.

« Non ! » cria Hermione en larmes. Il y eut un silence de mort et Lucius Malefoy le brisa :

« Si vous tentez quoique ce soit, il y aura d'autres morts… dit-il en s'adressant aux élèves et aux professeurs en face de lui, puis il se tourna vers Greyback et cria :

« Weasley est là, ATTRAPE-LE ! »

Greyback transplana juste à côté de Ron et le frappa en pleine figure. Complètement K.O., Ron s'effondra et Greyback le ramassa comme un énorme sac de déchets, le mit sur ses épaules et sortit du château. Les autres se regroupèrent, puis transplanèrent avec Hermione. Elle se sentit happée, puis secouée dans tous les sens, et elle atterrit dans une immense pièce, pratiquement vide. Deux chaises étaient posées au milieu, il y a avait une immense cheminée sur le gauche, mais aucun feu n'y brulait à l'intérieur, il faisait d'ailleurs un froid atroce. De grandes peintures ornaient les murs de la pièce, ils semblaient représenter les visages d'une famille entière depuis des générations. Elle reconnut deux hommes sur l'un des tableaux, Lucius Malefoy, fière allure, le menton relevé, les cheveux blonds et lisses comme la soie, une canne à la main, l'autre main posée sur l'épaule de son fils, Drago. Narcissa Malefoy était assise à côté de son fils, le visage pâle et triste. C'était incontestablement une très belle femme. A cette pensée, Narcissa transplana devant Hermione, ce qui la fit sursauter. N'accordant aucun regard aux deux prisonniers, elle se précipita sur son mari et dit d'une très faible voix :

« Ca ne devait pas être fait avant demain !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a avancé ses plans à aujourd'hui… » dit sèchement Lucius.

Greyback assit violement Ron sur la chaise, et Lucius poussa Hermione sur la sienne. Deux autres Mangemorts lièrent leurs mains derrière le dos de la chaise avec un cordon magique, puis transplanèrent. Personne ne leur accordait de l'attention, comme s'ils avaient été amené ici comme de vulgaire choses qu'ils allaient utiliser. Narcissa transplana, puis Lucius Malefoy sortit de la pièce rapidement.

« Ron ! Ron, réveille-toi ! »

Ron émit un gémissement de douleur, puis leva la tête, et semblait être encore dans les vapes.

« Ron ! » répéta Hermione entre ses dents.

Il secoua sa tête, puis fronçant les sourcils, parcourut la pièce des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui était complètement affolée à côté de lui.

« Ron, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient emprisonnés et essaya de se détacher.

« J'ai déjà essayé… dit-elle.

- Comment on est arrivé là ?, demanda-t-il, Et où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je pense que nous sommes dans le Manoir des Malefoy, dit-elle indiquant d'un geste de la tête le tableau qu'elle avait vu en arrivant.

- Ils ne t'ont pas touché ? demanda soudainement Ron.

- Non… non, dit-elle, Mais il faut trouver un moyen de se détacher… à priori on peut transplaner dans cette pièce, mais ces liens doivent nous en empêcher. »

Soudain, ils sentirent plusieurs personnes transplaner derrière eux. Puis Lucius Malefoy apparut devant Hermione et Narcissa au coin de la pièce, toujours sans les regarder.

« J'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Joue pas à la maline, petite, » commença Greyback, mais Lucius lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu vas comprendre… Narcissa, va chercher Severus et Drago ! »

Hermione avala sa salive, et son estomac se noua. Ils revinrent ensemble quelques secondes plus tard. Drago faillit manquait de tomber quand il vit Hermione ligotée au milieu de son salon, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Severus, tu as le Veritaserum ?

- Oui… répondit la voix grave et mièvre de Rogue.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend, reprit Lucius.

Il s'avança vers Hermione et dit :

« Les dames d'abord…

- NON, cria Ron, NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS !

- LA FERME VERMINE ! » s'écria Greyback derrière lui, donnant un coup de pied à la chaise.

Lucius saisi la mâchoire d'Hermione avec force et inséra le Veritaserum dans sa bouche. Drago avança d'un pas pour l'en empêcher, mais Rogue le retint par le bras. Il tremblait de peur et de colère contre son père. Lucius Malefoy se courba pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione et dit :

« Où est Potter ? »

Hermione releva la tête lentement, le regard plein de mépris et les yeux embués. Elle cracha tout le Veritaserum sur le visage de Malefoy qui recula, s'essuya, et prit de colère lança :

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Hermione fut parcouru d'un choc électrique à travers tout le corps, elle hurla à la mort. Elle avait l'impression l'espace d'un moment qu'on lui avait arraché ses entrailles pour les y remettre ensuite. Mais pour combien de temps… Ce n'était plus Lucius Malefoy qu'elle regardait, le souffle court, mais Drago, qui se tenait à la porte, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard noir, il était toujours retenu par le bras de Rogue.

« IMPERIUM ! cria Lucius Malefoy sur Hermione, qui resta figée. Je veux que tu boives cette potion sans te débattre, Granger ! »

Malgré toutes les forces qu'elle mettait pour rester impassible et résister, elle leva la tête et ouvra la bouche, prise de tremblements. Lucius versa une autre fiole de Veritaserum dans sa gorge. L'effet n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle attendait, et quand Malefoy lui reposa la question, elle ne sentit pas l'irrésistible envie de lui dire la vérité. Elle regarda Rogue, qui, malgré son expression figée, semblait lui demander de mentir. Ou peut-être hallucinait-elle ? Elle se rappela de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit sur Godric's Hollow et qu'il serait trop risqué d'y revenir et, faisant semblant de résister à la potion, dit :

« Il… il…

- Hermione, non ! s'écria Ron.

- Il est en Angleterre, à… Go…Godric's… Hollow… »

- Tu es sûre ? On a déjà cherché à Godric's Hollow ! dit Malefoy. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y fait à Godric's Hollow ?

- Il…il… se cache de Volde… »

Mais Lucius la gifla avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

« C'est tout ? » demanda avec colère Malefoy.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que Potter leur ai dit quoique ce soit sur ses plans… dit calmement Rogue.

- On a qu'à demander au rouquin, ça le calmera ! grogna Greyback.

- Si elle ne sait rien, lui non plus… » intervint Narcissa.

Un homme de petite taille, courbé, les mains en avant, ressemblant à un vieux rat, entra dans la pièce et dit d'une voix douce et apeurée à la fois :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitent vous voir… »

Puis il referma la porte. Ils se regardèrent, puis Lucius s'avança vers la porte et dit :

« Drago, tu vas les surveiller… les autres, vous venez avec moi ! »

Hermione frissonna à l'idée même que Voldemort pouvait se trouver dans une des pièces tout près d'eux. Ron et elle se regardèrent avec appréhension. Drago s'approcha d'eux, mais ne regardait qu'Hermione.

« Je parie que tu jubile Malefoy, dit Ron, de nous voir ligotés… à ta merci.

- La ferme, Weasley. Tu ne sais rien de moi », rétorqua Malefoy la voix tremblante.

Il avança plus près. Puis après quelques minutes à regarder Hermione, il se maudit lui-même de ne rien faire, poussa un juron, puis se précipita derrière elle.

« _Finite_ ». Hermione sentit ses mains se libérer, Drago lui rendit sa baguette, et elle s'empressa de détacher Ron.

« Allez-vous en vite. dit Malefoy à voix basse.

- Je ne comprends pas… dit Ron.

- Personne ne te demande de comprendre, Weasley… rétorqua rapidement Malefoy, Partez ! »

Il leur indiqua la porte, et Ron commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Non, murmura Hermione, on ne part pas sans toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Hermione ! s'égosilla Ron, plus loin.

- Ils vont le tuer ! dit-elle à voix basse.

- Stupefixe-moi ! dit Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Ils croiront que vous m'avez attaqué… Vas-y ! »

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Elle le suppliait des yeux de s'enfuir avec eux, il la suppliait de partir sans lui.

« Je ne peux pas…

- Bon Sang Granger, fais-le ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et comme si Ron avait complètement disparu, elle se précipita sur Malefoy, l'embrassa tendrement les deux mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête. Il lui répondit avec autant de ferveur. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser, se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, puis Malefoy murmura à demi-sourire:

« Je te hais, Granger… »

Elle lui sourit, elle était en pleurs. Elle recula. Il ferma les yeux. Elle pointa sa baguette et prit une grande respiration :

« Stupefix ! »

Malefoy tomba raide sur le sol. Plusieurs pas se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté et pourtant Hermione restait figée là, devant un Malefoy immobile. Ron courut vers elle, l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans le couloir. Ils longèrent le couloir et se cachèrent dans une toute petite pièce, lorsqu'ils virent arriver vers eux deux Mangemorts. Ron murmura la voix tremblante:

« Il faut transplaner… »

Au même moment, une voix glaciale et sifflante retentit au loin mais il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Non ! »

C'était la voix aigüe et apeurée de Narcissa Malefoy. S'en suivit un cri de douleur atroce et Hermione, les entrailles nouées, la gorge serrée, voulut se précipiter hors de la pièce et partir sauver Malefoy, même si elle devait mourir pour cela. Mais Ron la retint par la taille, mit sa main devant la bouche et transplana avec elle dans les bras.

Ils avaient atterrit devant la Grande Salle. C'était la dernière image dont se souvenait Ron avant de s'évanouir. Une nuée d'élèves et de professeurs se précipitèrent vers eux. Le professeur McGonagall se fraya un chemin parmi eux en hurlant. Hermione entendaient des voix chuchoter « Weasley et Granger sont de retour… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, elle ne cessait de répéter les mots « Je l'ai laissé… ».

Ron regarda Hermione étrangement, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas et après ce qu'il avait vu au Manoir des Malefoy, leur baiser… il ne savait plus quoi penser. Le regard vide, il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall et dit sur un ton évasif :

« Voldemort nous a capturé pour lui fournir des renseignements sur Harry… »

McGonagall poussa un cri de terreur. Mrs Pomfresh arriva précipitamment et releva la pauvre Hermione, complètement perdue sur le sol, puis l'emmena à l'infirmerie. McGonagall la suivit et s'arrêta en chemin et dit :

« M. Weasley, vous devriez vous aussi venir… »

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ginny s'approcha de lui avant qu'il parte et demanda, encore sous le choc :

« Mais comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

- Drago Malefoy… répondit-il sans la regarder.

- Hein ? s'exclama Neville qui avait entendu la réponse de Ron.

- Il s'est sacrifié, continua-t-il, le regard toujours perdu devant lui, Il s'est sacrifié pour… elle. »

Puis il passa devant eux et se dirigea, le pas incertain, vers l'infirmerie.


	15. Amitié brisée

**Chapitre 15 :**

L'infirmerie était bondée. Quelques élèves avaient été attaqués et leurs amis entouraient leurs lits. Au fond, à la droite d'Hermione, il y a avait un lit où était allongé un petit et large corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Elle eut un haut le cœur en pensant que le corps du professeur Flitwick était étendu là, sans vie. Elle tourna sa tête à gauche et Ron y était allongé. Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et lorsqu'elle se retourna, il l'ignora. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux et se mit entre les deux lits.

« J'ai besoin de savoir exactement qui étaient là-bas, demanda-t-elle.

- Il y avait Lucius Malefoy et sa femme, commença Ron, Le loup-garou, Greyback, et puis d'autres Mangemorts, dont deux que j'avais vu au Ministère il y a deux ans…

- Il y avait Rogue, aussi… continua Hermione, et Queudver…

- Queudver ?

- Peter Pettigrew, rétorqua Ron. Et il ne faut pas oublier Drago Malefoy… dit-il en regardant Hermione.

- Oui… dit le professeur en réfléchissant, Miss Granger ? Aviez-vous remarqué la disparition de M. Malefoy ?

- Eh bien, Au moment où j'ai su qu'il y avait eu une évasion à Azkaban, je suis retournée dans notre salle commune pour lui dire, et là il n'y était plus… mais son père, et deux autres Mangemorts, m'attendaient, répondit-elle la gorge serrée. Alors j'ai demandé où il l'avait emmené, et son père m'a répondu qu'il était enfin rentré à la maison…

- Cela m'étonne que vous vous soyez préoccupé du bien-être de M. Malefoy, Miss Granger, coupa le professeur McGonagall, Après toutes ces bagarres !

- Oui… interrompit Ron à voix basse, le regard noir, Moi aussi ça m'étonne…

- Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils ont fait boire du Veritaserum à Hermione, reprit Ron, toujours sur le même ton, et l'ont… torturé…

- Oh, Miss Granger…commença le professeur McGonagall.

- Le Veritaserum n'en était pas… coupa Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, C'est Rogue qui est censé l'avoir préparé… et je doute qu'il l'ait raté ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors j'ai menti et dit qu'Harry était retourné à Godric's Hollow.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y est pas ? rétorqua McGonagall.

- Il sait que c'est surveillé, il n'ira pas… dit Ron.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, la potion était une fausse… reprit le professeur en se frottant le menton.

Hermione acquiesça. Puis Ron reprit :

« Lorsque Voldemort les a appelé dans l'autre pièce…

- Il était donc là ! coupa McGonagall.

- Oui, répondit Ron, mais on ne l'a pas vu… et on est resté avec Malefoy.

- Lucius…

- Drago… corrigea Hermione.

- Ensuite ?

- Eh bien, il nous a… je veux dire… il a détaché Hermione, qui m'a détaché ensuite, dit Ron, l'air mauvais.

- Et enfin vous vous êtes enfuis… dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… grogna Ron.

- Bon très bien, je pense que Mrs Pomfresh ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous retourniez dans vos chambres, alors…

- Professeur ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Oui, Miss Granger.

- Le Château n'a plus de protection… il faut faire quelque chose !

- Nous nous en sommes chargés, les autres professeurs et moi-même, si nous sommes attaqués, même par le Ministère, il leur faudra un moment pour passer… et on ripostera… »

Elle fit un signe de la main, alors ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hermione attrapa doucement Ron par sa manche et lui dit :

« Ron… je suis désolée, je…

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il en grimaçant, la voix pleine de rancune, C'est fou ! Je m'imaginais tout sauf ça !

- Ron, s'il te plaît…

- Oh ! Ne me demande même pas de te comprendre ! s'écria-il. C'est… c'est… répugnant ! »

Il se turent un moment, Ron baissa la tête et dit la gorge serrée :

« Je n'arrive même pas à te regarder en face ! »

Puis il recula, sur le point de pleurer, et s'enfuit, la laissant seule dans le couloir.

Elle revient seule dans sa salle commune, partagée entre la tristesse d'avoir perdu un ami, et le chagrin d'avoir perdu un amant. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et essaya de ranger, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle retourna dans la salle commune les bras ballants, puis se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur une des chaises, restant là à fixer l'emblème des Serpentard qui se trouvait sur la porte d'entrée. Elle ferma les yeux difficilement, mais s'endormit presque de suite, morte de fatigue.

Elle était dans une pièce sombre, il ne semblait pas y avoir de murs, les ténèbres l'encerclaient. Elle entendit un cri de douleur, semblable à celui qu'elle avait entendit avant de quitter le Manoir des Malefoy. Elle essaya de courir mais avait l'impression qu'elle n'avançait pas, alors elle cria son nom de toutes ses forces : « MALEFOY ! » Mais il continuait à crier. « NE LE TUEZ PAS ! Rien n'y fit. Les cris s'élevaient de plus en plus et Hermione se mit les mains sur les oreilles car elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre hurler… surtout quand elle comprit ce qu'il criait : « GRANGER ! AIDES-MOI !» Elle s'effondra en larmes sur un sol impalpable, et sentit des secousses sur ses épaules. « GRANGER ! » Il criait encore. « Granger ! »

« Granger ! »

Elle se réveilla et Malefoy se tenait devant elle, la secouant pour la réveiller.

« Granger ! » appela-t-il encore une fois.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était vivant… Elle lui sauta dessus pour le serrer contre elle.

« Aïe ! Aouh ! » grogna-t-il.

Elle le lâcha et le vit se mettre la main sur les côtes et grimaçait. Il était couvert de bleus et de plaies dans le cou, sur les joues et une de ses arcades saignait abondement. Elle le fit s'asseoir, s'essuya son propre visage des larmes qu'elle venait de laisser couler, puis regarda attentivement ses plaies. Elle prit sa baguette, la passa délicatement dessus, et elles disparurent… Elle ouvrit sa chemise pour ausculter l'endroit de sa douleur, il avait un énorme hématome sur son flanc droit, et elle fit de même avec sa baguette. La couleur passa au violet, puis au jaune, mais ne disparut pas entièrement. Malgré ça, Drago ne sentait presque plus la douleur.

« Merci… » dit-il doucement, en lui essuyant la dernière larme qui coulait sur son visage.

Hermione prit alors sa main, ferma les yeux, et l'embrassa.

« Tu aurais dû venir avec nous… dit-elle.

- Pour qu'ils s'en prennent à ma mère ? Non, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ta mère n'a rien fait quand Tu-Sais-Qui s'en est pris à toi…

- Ma mère ne pouvait rien faire, Granger… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle subit à la maison… »

Hermione se tut. Puis il reprit, après avoir baissé la tête un moment :

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé… avant de partir ? Weasley était là…

- J'avais peur… de plus te revoir… »

Malefoy sourit légèrement.

- Et comment il a réagi ?

Hermione ne répondit même pas, et expira lentement.

« Comment tu t'es enfui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, dit-il en se levant et lui tournant le dos. Ils m'ont laissé partir… »

Il posa sa voix un moment, puis reprit :

« En fait, ils m'ont même poussé à revenir à Poudlard…

- Je ne comprends pas ! dit Hermione à voix basse, Pourquoi ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une autre mission…. répondit-il la voix étranglée, toujours dos à elle.

- Laquelle ? se risqua à demander Hermione.

- Je dois…»

Hermione se leva lentement, attendant la réponse.

« … te tuer. »

La main sur la bouche, le souffle court, Hermione resta figée, ses yeux humides parcourant le sol. Puis elle avança vers lui, et mit la main sur son épaule, puis murmura :

« Cette fois-ci, je m'enfuirai pas… »

Il se retourna brusquement, lui prit les épaules et s'écria :

« Tu es folle ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça… je n'y suis pas arrivé pour Dumbledore, alors pour… toi…

- Alors quoi il faudra attendre que Rogue le fasse à ta place ! Il aura sûrement fait un autre Serment Inviolable avec ta mère ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Malefoy.

- Peu importe… répondit-elle rapidement.

- Je ne laisserai pas Rogue te toucher… De toute façon, il n'en fera rien…

- Pourquoi moi, pourquoi Volde…?

- Ne dis pas son nom ! s'écria Malefoy. Lorsque Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me torturait, raconta-t-il, il essayait en même temps de lire dans mon esprit… Malgré les infimes bribes de souvenirs et d'images qu'il y a vu, il a compris que je… eh bien, enfin tu sais, toi et moi…

- Oh, dit Hermione, en rougissant légèrement, Mais… tu dis « des bribes » ? Tu-sais-Qui est un puissant Legilimens !

- Oui… mais moi je m'y connais en Occlumencie… »

Hermione parut extrêmement impressionnée.

« … Et Rogue me l'a enseigné… continua-t-il.

- Rogue… commença-t-elle, Le Veritaserum était truqué !

- Je sais, je l'ai su dans la nuit, affirma Malefoy.

- Je sais pourquoi il te protège… reprit Hermione, Mais pourquoi il me protège moi… et Harry ? »

Malefoy ne répondit rien, se rassit sur le sofa et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

« Malefoy ? »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il la regarda, puis commença son récit :

« J'ai appris quelque chose cette nuit sur Rogue, et je pense que c'est une des raisons qui le pousse à nous aider tous les deux… »

Il posa sa voix, puis reprit après une grande inspiration :

« Après que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait finit avec moi, Rogue m'a emmené dans une pièce isolée au Manoir, où il entreposait toutes ses potions, ses livres et toutes sortes d'ingrédients et ustensiles. Il m'a allongé sur le canapé au fond de la pièce, et a arrêté toutes mes hémorragies, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Il m'a laissé une bonne heure dans cette pièce tout seul, et au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je commençais à m'endormir, la douleur me fit sursauter, et ensuite, je n'ai plus pu m'endormir. Alors je me suis levé et je suis allé voir plusieurs de ses potions par curiosité. Il y avait sa Pensine de l'autre côté de la pièce, et plusieurs fioles contenant des souvenirs sur le sol. Je les ai ramassé, pour les remettre en place avec les autres, mais une d'entre elle a attiré mon attention car il y avait un prénom féminin dessus : « Lily »…

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais elle le laisse continuer son récit :

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la verser dans la large coupe, et j'ai regardé dedans… Rogue était beaucoup plus jeune mais reconnaissable, et il y avait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux avec lui, ils se disputaient à propos de l'entourage de Rogue et de la Marque qu'il avait sur le bras…. Il lui répétait que ce n'était qu'une marque, et que ça ne les empêchait pas d'être ensemble, mais la fille protestait en disant qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule, et que ce genre de gang n'avait aucun intérêt… hormis pour terroriser les autres élèves. Il s'était approché pour l'embrasser mais la fille l'avait repoussé en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler tant qu'il traînerait avec des « individus pareils ». Le souvenir a changé et je me retrouvais, j'imagine, quelques mois plus tard, et Rogue observait, les larmes aux yeux, la même fille donner la main à un garçon grand, brun avec des lunettes, entouré de toute sa bande de copains… et j'ai entendu qu'ils l'appelaient Cornedrue…»

Hermione sourit quand elle entendit ce nom.

« Ensuite, j'ai été sorti de la Pensine par le col. Rogue m'a demandé, plutôt énervé, ce que j'avais vu exactement, en voyant la fiole vide marqué « Lily » dans ma main. Et quand je lui ai dit, il m'a demandé de sortir de la pièce et de le laisser seul… J'ai voulu lui demander si c'était pour ça qu'il nous protégeait toi et moi… parce qu'il avait vécu la même situation… mais je suis finalement parti...

- Un Mangemort et Née-moldue… murmura Hermione.

- Oui… ça me rappelle deux personnes que je connais… confirma Malefoy, baissant la tête. Mais ce Cornedrue, il m'a vaguement rappelé…

- Harry ?

- Comment tu le sais ? s'interrogea Malefoy.

- « Cornedrue » était le surnom de James Potter… lui dit Hermione.

Malefoy ouvra de grands yeux et entre-ouvra la bouche, l'air complètement ahuri. Hermione reprit :

« Ce qui fait de la fille aux cheveux roux… Lily, la mère d'Harry.

- Rogue et la mère de Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je trouvais ça fou qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'être amoureux, mais là, c'est le bouquet !

- Oui… » avoua Hermione, en souriant.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

« D'après Rogue, on n'est pas si différents… dit-il, un peu gêné.

- Malefoy, je ne pense pas que Lily et lui aient été arrivés là où nous en sommes…

- Ah oui ? Et où en sommes-nous exactement, Granger ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Eh bien… tu sais… ne fais pas l'idiot… » dit-elle, complètement prise au dépourvu.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement, et elle n'avait attendu que ça depuis qu'il était rentré. Il l'enlaça, puis passa ses mains dans son dos et sous ses jambes et la souleva en un clin d'œil. Elle émit un cri de surprise et un petit rire amusé. Il la porta comme ça jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione qui était la seule grande ouverte, puis ferma la porte d'un léger coup de pied. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles… Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, tout de même anxieux de ce qui pourrait encore leur arriver le lendemain au réveil.


	16. Surprise Nocturne

**Chapitre 16 :**

Drago Malefoy n'était qu'à moitié endormi. Il n'était pas arrivé à trouver le sommeil : en choisissant de rester près d'elle, il se mettait en danger, et aurait très certainement une horde de Mangemorts à sa poursuite. Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle était dos à lui et dormait profondément. Il se colla à elle et passa son bras libre entre la taille et le bras d'Hermione, pour rejoindre sa main. Il pensait s'endormir plus facilement s'il sentait son odeur et si sa peau frôlait la sienne, une sorte de remède qui avait, dans le passé, réussit à le calmer. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas ses inquiétudes qui le tint éveillé, mais un cliquetis étrange à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Il s'agissait très certainement d'une branche qui venait se frotter à la fenêtre à cause du vent. Il enfila un short et alla tout de même vérifier, méfiant, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Hermione. Rien. Il alla se recoucher dans la même position, ferma les yeux puis s'endormit presque : pendant cet état d'inconscience, il ne rêva que de masques de Mangemorts et de cris assourdissant… Mais c'est un craquement de bois qu'il le réveilla. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux, et glissa lentement sa main sous l'oreiller où il avait mis sa baguette, au cas où ils seraient attaqués pendant la nuit. Il entendit un autre bruit, et ouvrit à peine les yeux pour repérer l'intrus. Il ne vit pas son visage mais il semblait être de dos, alors il profita de ce très court instant pour se faufiler sans bruit hors du lit, et passa derrière lui, pointant sa baguette sur sa tête:

« Jettes ta baguette ! » dit Malefoy, brisant le silence.

Il y eut un léger bruit de bois tombant sur le sol. La lumière s'alluma, et Hermione, à genoux sur le lit, une partie du drap couvrant ses hanches, son ventre, le tenant à hauteur de ses seins, était pleinement réveillé et pointait fixement sa baguette sur l'intrus. Elle avait donc elle aussi entendu… Mais elle fit quelque chose auquel Malefoy ne s'attendait pas, elle abaissa sa baguette, le visage surpris et terriblement gêné.

« Harry ? »

Malefoy tourna l'individu brusquement par les épaules et murmura :

« Potter… »

Harry avait une expression bizarre sur le visage, mélange de colère, de surprise et de dégout. Malefoy abaissa sa baguette, mais Harry réagit plus rapidement, il ramassa sa baguette, prit Malefoy par la gorge et pointa sa baguette dans ses côtes. Hermione hurla :

« Non ! Harry ! Lâche-le !

- Hermione ! dit Harry, le souffle court, la colère sur le visage, Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans ton lit ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Malefoy, beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry, avait envoyé un coup de genoux dans son estomac, et il tomba sur le sol, en hurlant. Hermione, qui essayait, tant bien que mal, d'enrouler le drap autour d'elle pour éviter qu'Harry ne la voit nue, se précipita sur Harry quand il se releva pour attaquer Malefoy une deuxième fois.

« STOP ! hurla-t-elle. Elle pointait sa baguette sur les deux garçons. Malefoy se déplaça à l'opposé d'Harry, puis ramassa le chemisier et la jupe d'Hermione, les lui jeta, comme s'il avait bien compris qu'elle voulait s'habiller et, de toute façon, pour lui, il était hors de question qu'Harry la voit nue.

« Dehors ! » dit-elle en indiquant le salon.

Harry fit un mouvement vers la porte mais Drago ne bougea pas.

« Je ne sortirai pas s'il ne sort pas ! s'indigna Harry.

- Elle veut que je reste ! affirma Drago.

- Malefoy, sors ! dit Hermione.

- Quoi ? Mais… commença-t-il.

- Ne discute pas…, » grogna-t-elle en indiquant Harry des yeux.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre d'Hermione, et Drago protesta. Quand il releva la tête en arrivant dans le salon, il ne vit pas arriver le poing d'Harry, et il s'écroula par terre à cause du choc et la surprise. Harry s'approcha de lui, le prit par le col et dit entre ses dents :

« Alors c'est quoi, un Imperium, un Philtre d'Amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Tu crois franchement qu'un Imperium ou qu'une potion aurait tenu deux mois ! s'écria Malefoy

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui buvait du Polynectar pendant une année entière, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! rétorqua Harry en le secouant.

- Lâche-moi, Potter !

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu lui as fait ! grogna Harry.

- Il ne m'a rien fait, interrompit Hermione, qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

Ils l'observèrent tous les deux, mais Harry, grimaçant, ne semblait plus rien comprendre. Elle s'avança et dit calmement :

« Lâche-le, s'il te plaît Harry… »

Harry regarda à plusieurs reprises Hermione, puis Malefoy, et finalement le lâcha en le repoussant par terre. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, l'air complètement ahuri, ne pouvant pas une seule seconde penser qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

« Est-ce que Ron est au courant ? demanda-t-il, visiblement en colère.

- Il l'a su hier…

- Quoique ça m'étonnerait que Weasley sache la moitié de…

- Je t'ai rien demandé ! coupa Harry.

- Harry… je sais que ça doit faire un choc, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis que tu es parti et…

- Oui je vois ça… dit-il d'un air dégouté, Bon Sang, Hermione ! Malefoy ? Vraiment ?

- Hé ! s'écria Malefoy.

- C'est un Mangemort, Hermione ! Tu es une Née-Moldue, tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche ! s'exclama Harry ne prêtant aucune attention à Drago. Et comment est-ce que vous avez pu en arriver là ? C'est… c'est…

- Répugnant ? coupa-t-elle, l'air triste, C'est aussi ce que Ron a dit…

- Bande de… commença Malefoy, avançant vers Harry.

- Malefoy ! hurla Hermione, Non !

- Tu les défends alors qu'ils disent que tu es… que nous sommes répugnants ? Ce ne sont que de sales petites vermines, ils ne savent rien du tout !

- Ah vraiment ? s'écria Harry, en tout cas, nous on ne s'amuse pas avec elle !

- Je ne m'amuse avec personne ! hurla encore plus fort Malefoy, pris de tremblement de colère.

- Harry, ce n'a rien à voir… commença Hermione.

- Comment tu peux te laisser faire ? hurla Harry sur Hermione, Et Ron qui avait l'intention de te demander de sortir avec lui, il avait enfin prit cette initiative !

- Weasley est arrivé trop tard, Potter !

- RON EST AMOUREUX D'ELLE ! hurla Harry.

- ET JE SUIS QUOI MOI ? » rétorqua Malefoy en hurlant plus fort encore, se pointant du doigt.

Mais là, ni Harry, ni Hermione ne prononça un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fixait Malefoy avec intensité, comme pour lui demander de répéter. Harry, lui, cherchait à rétorquer quelque chose mais il n'avait rien à dire. Malefoy venait d'avouer ses sentiments pour Hermione, et visiblement chacun était embarrassé de la situation. Malefoy ferma les yeux et grimaça se maudissant d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, ses mains cachant son visage. Hermione, essayant d'aborder un autre sujet, dit soudainement :

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

- J'avais peur de tomber sur Dean, Seamus ou Neville si j'allais voir Ron, répondit-il, regardant Malefoy l'air ahuri, Mais visiblement j'aurais quand même dû essayer… »

Il baissa la tête et sortit un petit sac, puis dit :

« Je ne peux pas parler devant lui… »

Hermione alla rétorquer quelque chose mais Malefoy se leva brusquement, tapa la table basse avec son pied en signe de protestation, puis marcha vers sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Hermione jeta un regard froid à Harry, qui lui répondit :

« Quoi ? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je lui fasse confiance ?

- Harry, Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie deux fois… alors oui, je m'attendais à un peu de compréhension de ta part, rétorqua-t-elle, en colère.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé au fait qu'il doive « se rapprocher de toi », mission que Voldemort lui a ordonné d'accomplir, tu te souviens ? murmura Harry pour que Malefoy ne l'entende pas à travers la porte.

- Je ne dis pas que je n'y ai pas pensé ! Mais il ne m'a jamais rien demandé sur ce que tu faisais, ni où tu te cachais ! Sa mission a changé, et pourtant, il n'a toujours rien fait !

- Il a une nouvelle mission ? Mais Bon Sang, Voldemort n'en a pas marre de le voir échouer ! s'emporta Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire cette fois ?

- Me tuer… dit-elle sans aucune inquiétude dans la voix.

- Tu plaisantes ? Et toi, au lieu de partir d'ici pour te protéger, tu passes la nuit avec lui ! » s'indigna Harry, une grimace de dégout sur le visage.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête en espérant qu'Harry la comprenne un jour. Harry posa le petit sac sur la table basse, et il y a eu un bruit de métaux qui s'entrechoquait.

« Il ne m'en manque plus que trois… si tant est qu'il y en est vraiment sept…

- Tu as trouvé le vrai médaillon ?

- Oui, et ton Polynectar m'a bien servi…

- Et l'autre ?

- Un Coupe appartenant à Poufsouffle… à Gringotts, répondit-il, et j'ai une petite idée sur deux autres… Dumbledore m'avait dit que ces objets devaient soient être des objets de grand valeur, soit quelque chose qu'il gardait près de lui… Et qu'est-ce que Voldemort gardes toujours avec lui ?

- Son serpent ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Exactement. Et je parie que l'autre… _Horcruxe_, dit-il en baissant encore plus la voix, … est ici, à Poudlard…

- Tu les as détruits ? demanda Hermione, La Coupe et le Médaillon ?

- Non… répondit-il en baissant la tête, Je n'y arrive pas… »

Hermione réfléchit un moment, puis lui dit :

« Harry, c'est dangereux pour toi ici… Tu ne peux pas te balader comme bon te semble dans le château…

- Hermione, on est à Poudlard, tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi ?

- Tu n'as visiblement pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier récemment ! Le Ministère a été attaqué et est sous le contrôle des Mangemorts… Ils te cherchent… La protection qui a été mise en place autour du château a été retiré… il n'est resté que le sort Anti-Moldus.

- Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu transplaner dans Poudlard si je l'avais voulu ? demanda Harry.

- Plus maintenant, répondit-elle, Le Professeur McGonagall et les autres professeurs ont jetés plusieurs sorts autour de l'enceinte du château, ça tiendra les Mangemorts éloignés pour un moment… Mais le danger n'est pas écarté… Et ils peuvent trouver un autre moyen de revenir !

- Revenir ? demanda Harry, l'air surpris, Tu veux dire qu'ils sont déjà… ?

- Oui. »

Hermione lui raconta qu'elle et Ron avaient été capturés mais essaya d'évita le sujet Rogue pendant son récit. Harry s'assit sur le sofa en pensant à ce qu'il se serait passé si Malefoy n'avait pas été là. Etait-ce un plan qu'il avait orchestré ? Ou voulait-il réellement la sauver ? Rien n'avait été aussi improbable depuis le début de sa quête que l'histoire d'Hermione et Malefoy… Elle le laissa sur le sofa et partit dans la chambre de Malefoy, et elle n'avait visiblement pas eu de mal à répondre à la question pour trouver le mot de passe.

Elle le chercha des yeux, mais il était sous la douche, car elle entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle se déchaussa et y rentra. Elle resta un moment devant la douche, attendant qu'il sorte. Il ne sursauta même pas quand il la vit après avoir tiré le rideau. Il s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille, et dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis désolée… dit-elle doucement.

- Passe-moi la serviette. »

Elle lui donna une petite serviette, qui se trouvait sur le lavabo, il la prit et s'essuya vivement les cheveux avec.

« Dis quelque chose… dit-elle, appréhendant déjà sa réponse.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il, toujours s'essuyant les cheveux, sans la regarder. Que je viens de me ridiculiser devant Potter ?

- Tu ne t'es ridiculisé ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais… je ne savais pas…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il fermement.

- Bien sûr que si… » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle lui prit le visage avec ses deux mains, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait trouvé ce baiser tellement doux qu'il avait lâché sa serviette et qu'il avait eu du mal à rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle recula.

« Harry devrait savoir pour Rogue… murmura-t-elle.

- Hors de question, répondit Malefoy, qui se dirigea vers sa chambre en lui passant à côté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Potter est un très mauvais Occlumens ! S'il se fait capturer, je ne veux pas que Tu sais-Qui découvre ce que fait Rogue… Il sait déjà pour nous.

- Comment tu sais qu'il est mauv… commença-t-elle.

- Rogue me l'a dit, affirma-t-il en enfilant son pantalon. Ecoute, on est déjà en danger parce que je suis censé te tuer, et que je lui désobéi… S'il apprend que Rogue nous aide, on est définitivement fichus… et lui aussi.

- Tu pourrais lui apprendre ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quoi ? Apprendre quoi à qui ?

- L'Occlumencie à Harry ! répondit-t-elle, en souriant, Rogue a échoué et…

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! N'y comptes même pas, Granger !

- Malefoy, il doit savoir pour Rogue… »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et mit ses mains sur son torse. Elle le supplia rien qu'avec ses yeux. Malefoy lui dit, à voix basse :

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Potter…

- Il est la seule personne qui puisse en finir avec Volde…

- Je ne vois pas comment, coupa Malefoy.

- Il faut juste lui faire confiance… »

Elle passa ses mains douces derrière la nuque de Malefoy et l'embrassa encore une fois. Avec ce baiser, Hermione semblait le remercier de n'avoir jamais posé de questions sur ce que faisait Harry en dehors de Poudlard, et elle savait que demander à Malefoy d'avoir confiance en une personne qu'il détestait et dont il ne savait strictement rien, et encore moins comment il aurait trouvé le moyen de détruire Voldemort, était du domaine de l'impossible. Elle relâcha son étreinte et attendit sa réponse. En signe de réponse, Malefoy, baissa la tête, ferma les yeux puis hocha la tête après une longue hésitation.

« Merci… murmura Hermione dans son oreille, en le serrant fort contre elle.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour lui… dit-il, mais pour toi… »


	17. Occlumancie

**Chapitre 17 :**

_**Occlumancie.**_

Harry n'avait évidemment pas très bien pris la nouvelle. L'idée que Rogue lui enseigne l'Occlumencie avait été insupportable à l'époque, mais alors Malefoy ! Il y avait encore quelques heures, pour Harry, Malefoy n'était, et n'avait toujours été, qu'un trouillard pathétique et un être méchant, décérébré et provocateur. Il venait pourtant de découvrir un Malefoy nerveux, courageux et… amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui… Les voies du cœur sont incontestablement impénétrables… C'était vraiment à n'y rien comprendre avec ces deux-là. Pas étonnant que Ron ne veuille plus la voir, ni lui parler : sortir avec son ennemi juré… c'était la pire chose qu'elle puisse lui faire. Et Harry comprenait Ron, mais il ne put s'empêcher de finalement douter sur ses précédentes pensées concernant Malefoy. Hermione s'était déjà trompée dans le passé… Elle accordait sa confiance à n'importe qui, jugeant qu'il y avait sûrement quelque de bon dans chacun d'entre eux… Elle avait auparavant défendu Malefoy contre Harry, mais cela avait été plus pour le rabaisser alors qu'Harry le surestimait. Et là, Harry se retrouvait dans la position de celui qui allait apprendre quelque chose de Malefoy et sa fierté en prenait un coup…

Hermione prit des gants pour lui raconter ce que Malefoy avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue.

L'Histoire sur sa mère et Rogue le mit très mal à l'aise, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas parlé sauf peut-être un léger « C'est pas vrai… » à voix très basse, que sûrement seul Malefoy avait entendu, pendant qu'Hermione continuait son explication.

Hermione avait passé la journée à aller chercher de la nourriture en cuisine, faisant d'innombrables allers et retours suppliant les elfes de lui en donner pour trois personnes, alors que certains d'entre eux refusaient de cuisiner pour que les élèves mangent dans les chambres…

« Il est interdit de manger dans les dortoirs !

- Ce n'est pas un dortoir ! C'est un appartement, je suis préfète-en-chef ! s'écria-t-elle, S'il vous plaît ! »

L'elfe rabougris n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre s'avança et dit :

« Oh, mais c'est Hermione Granger, l'amie d'Harry Potter !

- Dobby ! Je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire et de sa petite voix fluette.

- Oh eh bien… j'ai besoin de nourriture pour trois personnes…

- Je vous apporte ça quand j'ai fini de préparer ! dit-il, très enthousiaste.

- Merci, Dobby », dit-elle lui caressant le haut du crâne.

Il disparut en un clin d'œil, et Hermione sortit de la cuisine, devant une dizaine d'elfes qui protestaient.

Elle revint dans sa salle commune. Harry était sur une chaise, transpirant, et Drago devant lui, sa baguette fixé vers lui. Harry, essoufflé, murmura, la main devant lui pour se protéger :

« Attends…

- Nom d'un Troll, Potter, ça fait la troisième fois qu'on doit s'arrêter ! protesta Malefoy.

- Je dois me reposer… souffla-t-il.

- Rogue m'avait dit que tu étais faible ! Là, je le vois de mes propres yeux !

- Malefoy… protesta Hermione, grimaçant.

- Vas-y, recommence, dit Harry, de nouveau résolu.

- Legilimens ! » s'écria Malefoy.

Harry tomba presque de sa chaise. Mais cette fois-ci, Malefoy eut un peu plus de mal à rentrer dans son esprit. Il n'aperçut que quelques bribes mais c'était encore trop clair…

« Ah, ça commence à m'intéresser ! lui dit Malefoy.

- Ah oui ? s'interrogea Harry, le sourire forcé, complètement exténué.

- Je ne savais pas que Weasley hantait autant tes pensées ! se moqua Drago.

- C'est son meilleur ami, c'est normal, interrompit Hermione.

- Je ne parle pas de Weasmoche… je parle de sa petite sœur !

- Oh… dit Hermione, avec un petit sourire, en croisant les bras.

- Justement, reprit Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il la voit… »

Il baissa la tête, puis Malefoy lui dit :

« Pour te faire aller plus vite, il y a une autre solution…

- Laquelle ? » demanda Harry.

Malefoy hésita un moment, regarda Hermione d'un air abattu, et reprit :

« Pour que tu comprennes mieux le processus de l'Occlumencie, faut que tu te mettes à la place du Legilimens…

- Tu veux que je lise l'esprit de quelqu'un ? répéta Harry.

- Oui, et dans cette pièce c'est le mien qui est le moins facile à lire… alors…

- Sérieusement ? dit Harry, l'air extrêmement surpris.

- Malefoy, tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione, visiblement embarrassée par ce qu'Harry pouvait y voir.

- On n'y arrivera pas si on continue comme ça ! Regardes-le ! répondit-il, en pointant le doigt vers Harry.

- Hé ! s'écria Harry, sont le visage était couvert de sueurs.

- Je vais d'abord essayer de ne pas résister, d'accord ? Ensuite, ça se compliquera… Tu lances le sort « Legilimens » en te concentrant sur moi. Il faut que tu veuilles absolument voir à l'intérieur…

- Ça, ça va pas être dur… » grogna Harry.

Malefoy grimaça. Harry prit sa baguette, respira à fond, se concentra sur Malefoy, puis lança :

« Legilimens ! »

Rien ne se passa. Mais il avait senti une drôle de sensation au niveau de son front.

« Recommence ! s'écria Malefoy.

Legilimens ! »

Il ressentit une légère douleur au niveau des yeux et de la tête, comme s'ils étaient aspirés par l'esprit de Malefoy, ou vers lui.

« Concentres-toi, Potter ! hurla Malefoy.

- LEGILIMENS ! »

Cette fois-ci, il y était arrivé. Des images se succédaient et il voulait les stopper pour prendre le temps de regarder. La plupart d'entre elles étaient sombres, et ils entendaient plusieurs cris déchirant, dont celui d'Hermione. Il la vit devant lui, sur une chaise, elle criait de douleur face à un Lucius Malefoy, avide d'informations. Puis l'image changea, presqu'à la manière d'une Pensine, et entendit un autre hurlement, celui de Malefoy, recevant le châtiment de torture par Voldemort. Harry sentit presque le choc électrique à travers sa poitrine. Il stoppa la connexion volontairement et perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Malefoy, lui, était à genoux, les mains sur le sol et haletait. Hermione se précipita vers elle et le releva :

« Ca va ?

- Ouai, répondit-il, Allez, on recommence, Potter. »

Harry pointa encore une fois sa baguette vers Malefoy et lança :

« Legilimens !»

Il sentit son esprit encore une fois happé par celui de Malefoy. C'était toujours aussi sombre, mais cette fois, il se trouvait dans cette même salle commune où son corps se trouvait actuellement. Malefoy et Hermione se disputait :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, Granger. »

Ils n'étaient pas loins l'un de l'autre. L'expression triste de Malefoy changea en complète surprise :

« Tu as perdu la tête !

- Alors quoi Malefoy ? Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête d'agir comme un lâche ! »

Cela changea encore, et ils s'embrassèrent soudainement. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, et trouvait cette scène très étrange… Ce fut encore plus étrange, quand il vit Hermione, en chemise de nuit, taper à la porte de la chambre de Malefoy et en un clin d'œil, ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. Harry essayait se fermer les yeux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais à ce moment-là, tout devient sombre, Hermione et Malefoy n'étaient plus que des ombres se mouvant sur le lit. Il entendait encore les sons : le léger bruit des nombreuses caresses sur leur peau, leur souffle et leurs gémissements, puis soudain plus rien, juste de vagues ombres… Il se sentit aspirer hors de l'esprit de Malefoy et se rattrapa sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui. Malefoy reprenait son souffle, et se releva difficilement.

« Alors, demanda Hermione, les regardant tous les deux.

- Eh bien… c'était… intéressant… hésita Harry, rougissant en regardant Hermione.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il ne voie pas ça… » dit Malefoy à Hermione, le souffle court, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Hermione comprit et rougit presque aussitôt. Elle cacha la moitié de son visage avec ses mains.

« Tu as compris comment ça marche, maintenant, Potter ? interrogea Malefoy.

- Oui… oui, je crois. »

Malefoy se leva brusquement et cria : « LEGILIMENS ! » Avec la puissance du sort, Harry partit en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Il sentait la présence de Malefoy autour de lui, alors que lui parlait avec Sirius… puis il se retrouva dans une caverne avec Dumbledore, l'appelant à l'aide, lui demandant de le tuer… « Ferme ton esprit ! », il entendit la voix de Malefoy. Il força ses images à s'en allait, comme si les dévoiler le compromettait. « Avada Kedavra ! » Les voix de Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrew se mêlèrent et il vit les visages figés et pâles de Dumbledore, Sirius et Cédric Diggori… « Empêche-moi de voir ! » hurla la voix de Malefoy. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune, et Ginny lui sauta dessus pour lui dire qu'ils avaient gagné, la seconde d'après, elle l'embrassait… Harry se força à empêcher Malefoy de rentrer dans sa vie privée… « Non… » grogna-t-il. Il se concentrait de plus en plus, et la douleur diminuait. « NON ! » hurla-t-il de rage. Il vit tous les visages, Ginny, Cédric, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron et Hermione s'effaçait devant lui, ne devenant que des ombres. Il ne vit réellement que Malefoy devant lui, le regardant avec beaucoup d'intensité. La douleur disparut, il ouvrit les yeux. Malefoy avait un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Harry lui fit un léger signe de tête en signe de remerciement. Il avait commencé à comprendre comment fermer son esprit.

« Il faudra s'entraîner encore… affirma Malefoy.

- Ouai… bah, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… » haleta Harry.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et dit en regardant Hermione d'un air agacé :

« Et c'est sur lui que repose notre avenir… »

Harry décida très tard dans la soirée d'aller chercher Ron dans les dortoirs de Gryffondors. Malefoy était dans sa chambre, et n'en savait rien. Hermione, elle, lui dit qu'elle préférait alors aller se coucher… mais le prévint de faire attention et de bien utiliser la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'au bout.

Environ une heure après, Hermione, allongée sur le lit, les yeux vers le plafond, et Malefoy, à côté d'elle, qui la regardait, entendirent un bruit dans le salon, puis les voix de Ron et Harry s'élevèrent. Ron hurlait presque :

« JE NE RESTERAI PAS ICI !

- Ron, j'ai besoin de toi… il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de détruire ces… commença Harry.

- Shut ! coupa Ron. Où est Hermione ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… sûrement dans sa chambre… » chuchota Harry

Harry savait très bien où elle se trouvait. Mais il n'en dit rien à Ron. Il lui expliqua qu'Hermione avait jeté des sorts supplémentaires autour aux fenêtres des chambres, à leurs portes, et à la porte d'entrée, empêchant tous ceux dont les noms n'avaient pas été enregistrés de rentrer. L'endroit était peut-être le plus sûre de l'école au moment où ils parlaient. Ils avaient déroulé la carte du Maraudeur sur la table basse et semblaient de ne pas savoir où chercher. Ils s'endormirent au bout d'une demi-heure. Les ronflements de Ron poussèrent Hermione à sortir de la chambre de Malefoy pour vérifier ce que faisait Harry. Elle secoua légèrement Harry, qui se réveilla aussitôt et dans un faux mouvement, réveillant par la même occasion Ron, qui émit un son ressemblant à un « Hein, quoi ? ». Le visage de Ron s'assombrit quand il vit Hermione devant lui. Il la regarda de haut en bas, elle était très faiblement vêtue, une fine chemise de nuit descendant juste au-dessus des genoux, et laissant découvrir un plongeant décolleté, et une légère robe de chambre pour cacher ses épaules.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher… dit-elle doucement, j'ai séparé mon lit en deux.

- Merci, répondit Harry.

- En deux ! s'indigna Ron, et où vas-tu dormir ?

- Ron… va dormir… répéta-t-elle.

- OU VAS-TU DORMIR ? hurla-t-il.

- … Dans la chambre de Malefoy… murmura-t-elle.

- HORS DE QUESTIONS !

- Ron, s'il-te-plaît… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

- Ron… dit Harry, en le prenant par l'épaule, Viens, on va se coucher… »

Harry força un peu sur l'épaule de Ron pour le faire reculer vers la chambre d'Hermione. La colère sur le visage de Ron se transforma en tristesse quand Hermione tourna le dos, les larmes aux yeux, vers la chambre de Malefoy. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, en pleurs, et Malefoy l'enlaça tendrement.

« J'ai l'impression que la cohabitation va être difficile… », murmura-t-il en la réconfortant.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se leva le premier. Il se faufila hors de la chambre d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la chambre de Malefoy. Mais il s'arrêta au milieu du salon hésitant, puis fit demi-tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait réellement à faire ou prouver ? Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre. L'idée même que Malefoy puisse poser ses mains sur Hermione lui laissa un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. La gorge serrée, il partit se recoucher, mais ne ferma pas les yeux jusqu'au réveil d'Harry. Il rejoint Harry dans le salon en pyjama qui cherchait un moyen de s'entraîner à l'Occlumencie sans Malefoy.

« Elle est où la Fouine ? demanda Ron.

- Ché pas… dit Harry à demi-concentré. Sûrement dans la salle de bain des préfets…»

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il était en train de s'enfiler un T-shirt, Malefoy, en peignoir de bain, rentra brusquement dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'indigna Ron.

- Je viens chercher un truc… pas que ça te concerne… c'est quand même chez moi !

- C'est la chambre d'Hermione ! reprit-t-il. »

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait pas et fouilla dans un des tiroirs en râlant, prit une bouteille contenant un produit, puis s'en alla sans dire un mot. Ron ne réfléchit pas et prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait laissée négligemment sur son lit. Il sortit, pieds nus, en courant derrière Malefoy. Il marchait très vite et semblait prendre la direction du cinquième étage. Arrivé devant une grande porte en bois, Malefoy rentra en regardant que personne ne lui suivait puis verrouilla la porte. Ron avait pu se faufiler derrière lui et avait manqué de glisser sur le carrelage mouillé. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets, où il s'était déjà rendu plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année. La salle était pratiquement déserte, mais au milieu du grand bassin, il aperçut une forme féminine de dos, l'eau et la mousse camouflant du bas du dos jusqu'aux pieds. Elle se frottait lentement les bras et le corps avec une énorme éponge recouverte de savon. Il reconnut ses cheveux longs bouclés et mouillés. Toujours de dos à lui, elle dit :

« Tu en as mis du temps ?

- Si tu n'avais pas autant de produits pour les cheveux, Granger, je serais revenu plus tôt ! »

Elle émit un petit rire.

« Et puis, y avait Weasley… reprit-il, en s'enlevant son peignoir.

- Oh… hésita-t-elle. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais ici ?

- Non, bien sûr ! tu voulais quand même pas que je lui envoie une invitation ! plaisanta Malefoy. Ce qu'il peut être encombrant !

- Arrête ! dit-elle calmement, Ron est juste inquiet.

- Oui, et bien j'aimerais qu'il arrête de m'agresser en permanence… grogna Malefoy.

- Mets-toi à sa place ! dit Hermione, si tu apprends que la fille avec qui tu veux être est finalement dans les bras de ton pire ennemi, tu réagirais comment ? »

Malefoy rentra dans le bassin, plongea puis nagea jusqu'à elle. Il refit surface juste derrière elle et se tenant très près d'elle, dit :

« Je deviendrais fou… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ron la vit sourire et tourner sa tête pour l'embrasser. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et de nausées. Ils avaient l'air si complice, si… heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réellement Malefoy et Hermione… Elle stoppa son baiser, et toujours en souriant, leva le bras et lui montra l'éponge. Sans un mot, Malefoy comprit et commença à lui frotter le dos avec. Hermione ramena ses cheveux devant et baissa la tête pour qu'il lui passe dans la nuque. Il la rinça doucement, puis lui embrassa ses épaules et sa nuque. Elle se retourna. Ron n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, de son visage en passant par ses seins, jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Malefoy. Sa gorge se serra et il eut même envie de pleurer. Il voulait sortir, de suite… Malefoy enlaça Hermione, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Ron, toujours sous la cape, mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione gémir doucement quelques minutes plus tard, il mit les mains devant ses oreilles, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il se laissa tomber en silence sur les marches de l'entrée, la tête baissé, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, toujours les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, pour faire que ce moment passe plus vite. Pris d'un mal au ventre atroce, il se leva et, prenant finalement le risque de se faire repérer, dit « _Alohomora !_ », passa la porte et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais courait plus vite encore, il s'arrêta une fois pour hurler dans les couloirs. Un cri de douleur car il pleurait en même temps, voulant désespérément s'arracher cette image d'Hermione et Malefoy, nus, dans cette maudite salle de bain…


	18. Vertiges

**Chapitre 18 :**

_**Vertiges.**_

Ils avaient définitivement entendu quelque chose… une voix… avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Ils s'étaient regardés étrangement, laissant planer le doute sur une éventuelle personne qui les observait. Hermione était pratiquement sûre que c'était la voix de Ron, et Malefoy la regardait avec beaucoup d'intensité essayant de la convaincre du contraire pour la rassurer. Ils enfilèrent leurs peignoirs et retournèrent sans un mot jusqu'à leurs appartements. Harry, toujours assis sur le sofa, tapait vivement du pied par terre d'impatience.

« Vous étiez où ? s'écria-t-il quand ils passèrent la porte.

- Hé ! T'es pas notre mère Potter! s'emporta Malefoy.

- Ron a disparu, et ma cape d'invisibilité aussi ! » reprit-il, sans même lui répondre.

Malefoy et Hermione se jetèrent un rapide regard inquiet. Elle ferma les yeux, grimaça, s'effondra sur le sofa, puis leva la tête vers Harry :

« Je crois qu'il était dans la salle de bain des préfets…

- Granger, rien ne prouve que c'était lui ! coupa Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que c'était lui ! rétorqua-t-elle, le visage triste.

- Attendez… qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il ait été dans la salle de bain des préfets ? »

Hermione fit une grimace gênée, et Malefoy la regarda en souriant légèrement. Harry, les observant en fronçant les sourcils, comprit et s'exclama :

« Bon Sang ! Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ! »

Malefoy sortit de la salle commune et scruta les environs pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Weasley pour le faire revenir. C'était la pire mission qu'on lui avait confié. Hermione, elle, était partie à l'opposé, cherchant en premier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et la Salle sur Demande. Harry était resté coincé dans leurs appartements, sans aucun moyen de sortir sans se faire repérer, puisque la cape n'était plus là. Personne ne devait le voir et savoir qu'il était revenu au château. Tous pouvaient être à la botte de Voldemort et lui vendre des informations. Ne pouvant plus tenir en place, il faisait les cent pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire et il souhaitait de toutes ses forces que Ron ne fasse pas de bêtises, ou encore pire… ne sorte du château. Il en voulait énormément à Hermione de lui faire subir tout cela, le moment était assez mal choisi pour tomber amoureuse… et encore moins de Drago Malefoy. Le problème était qu'Hermione donnait l'impression de se soucier plus du bien être de son Mangemort que de la mission qu'Harry devait accomplir au plus vite, qui était tout de même, pensa-t-il, beaucoup plus importante, puisqu'elle concernait le sort du monde de la sorcellerie, ainsi que celui des Moldus, auxquels Hermione appartenait. Là où lui avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse, et avait quitté Ginny pour la protéger, Hermione, elle, se lançait dans une relation surprenante mais surtout dangereuse… Il l'a trouva même, l'espace d'un moment, incroyablement et implacablement égoïste. Il tapa du poing sur le mur de la chambre d'Hermione, ouvrit la porte à la volée, de colère, et continua ses cent pas à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta soudain, et sourit. Il se précipita vers le placard le plus proche, puis le vida avec rapidité. Quand il eut fini, il s'attaqua à un autre placard près du lit. Toujours rien. Mais cette fois-ci, le fond en bois sonnait atrocement faux quand il tapota dessus. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, puis, en essayant d'enlever la plaque, murmura : « Ah, c'est donc là que tu les caches… ». Il força car le morceau de bois résistait, et tira un bon coup. Le faux fond était rempli de petites fioles de potions et d'ingrédients. Il chercha parmi elles, puis arrêta son regard sur l'un d'entre elle :

« Je t'ai eu ! » dit-il, en la prenant.

Sur la fiole était inscrit « Polynectar ». Le liquide verdâtre à l'intérieur fit grimacer Harry. Il sortit de la chambre d'Hermione, puis se précipita vers le canapé. Il lui fallait des cheveux. Il retira de l'assise deux cheveux blonds. Il grimaça encore une fois, émit un grognement, puis les mit finalement dans la Polynectar. Il la but d'un seul coup, et eut presque aussitôt des maux d'estomac. Ses mains changèrent et s'allongèrent, il se sentit grandir, puis regardant ses pieds, ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez et tombèrent sur le tapis. Ses habits étaient devenus beaucoup trop petit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Malefoy, qu'il avait laissé ouvert, puis fouilla sa penderie et enfila rapidement un nouveau pantalon et une chemise, noua une cravate aux rayures vertes et argentés, puis mit une cape au logo de Serpentard sur ses épaules. Il prit le chemin de la sortie en courant et attrapa à la volée sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur la table basse du salon.

Il chercha des heures dans les couloirs, le parc et les sous-sols du château, mais Ron semblait s'être volatilisé. Au passage, il avait croisé plusieurs première ou deuxième années qui s'étaient brusquement écartés devant lui, se collant même contre les murs et évitant son regard. L'apparence qu'il avait prise n'était pas celle qui passerait le plus inaperçu. A peine arrivé vers les cachots, Pansy Parkinson lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Drago ! cria-t-elle, On te cherche partout ! On a fini par croire que la Sang-de-Bourbe te tenait en hottage ! »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Malefoy ! appela une autre voix au fond du couloir.

« Ouh… tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! dit Pansy en souriant à moitié, lui caressant la joue doucement. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux froncé et il grimaça. Elle sourit de plus belle et lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive cette année, mais je trouverai. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la grande porte servant d'entrée à la salle commune des Serpentards où Harry était déjà rentré cinq ans auparavant. Un garçon élancé et maigrichon s'avança à grands pas vers lui, l'air mauvais. Il le reconnut en la personne de Nott. Harry n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Nott l'avait déjà poussé contre le mur. Les dents serrées et le visage déformé par la colère, il lui dit :

« Tu étais passé où?

- Je… ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Harry, content de sa réponse. »

Harry sentit alors une grande douleur dans son estomac. Nott lui avait infligé un fulgurant coup de poing.

« Tu te prends pour un Mangemort avec cette marque sur le bras, dit-il, mais un vrai Mangemort accomplit ses missions au pas… »

Nott serra le bras gauche d'Harry, puis poursuivit :

« C'est moi qui devrait porter cette marque… tu n'es qu'un incapable !

- Lâches-moi, grogna Harry.

- Granger est toujours vivante… et toi tu flânes dans les couloirs en faisant quoi au juste ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a demandé quelque chose… »

Nott n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Ils sortirent mutuellement leur baguette, face à face. Nott reprit la parole :

« Baisses ta baguette.

- La tienne d'abord… souffla Harry, mais Nott ne bougea pas.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de rester comme ça… rétorqua Nott sur une légère note de sarcasme dans la voix. J'ai pris les devants, grogna-t-il encore une fois, ton incompétence m'y a poussé. J'ai rassemblé plusieurs Serpentards qui seraient prêts à tout pour aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a une centaine de Mangemorts dehors et ils attendent qu'on leur ouvre gentiment la porte… c'est prévu pour demain soir.

- Demain soir ? s'écria Harry.

- Oui… et ta présence est, je le déplore, requise… Et puisque tu ne peux pas accomplir ta mission tout seul, eh bien, c'est moi qui tuerai Hermione Granger… Sur ce,… »

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Nott fit une révérence volontairement maladroite, puis tourna ses talons et prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry ne réfléchit même pas et, après avoir regardé autour de lui, lança :

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Nott s'effondra sur les marches devant l'entrée. Harry se précipita sur lui et le traina par les pieds jusqu'au placard à balai le plus proche. Le jetant avec dégout au fond du placard, il s'approcha de lui, lui lia les mains et les jambes, puis prononça :

«_ Finite_. »

Nott mit un moment avant de reprendre totalement conscience, et Harry le claqua fortement deux ou trois fois avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. L'attrapant par les cheveux, il lui dit, la voix grave :

« Les seuls sons qui sortiront de ta bouche seront les réponses à mes questions… si tu hurles, tu sentiras plus qu'un simple coup de poing dans ton estomac… »

Nott ne répondit rien et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Très bien. Alors tu vas me dire les noms de tes petits copains qui ont programmé la fête de demain soir.

- Tu sais très bien qui ils sont, espèce de…

- Hep hep ! pas d'insultes… on vient à peine de faire connaissance… dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Nott grimaça, puis murmura :

« Qui es-tu ?

- Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop les Mangemorts… Alors, je te repose la question : Qui est dans ton groupe ?

- Va te faire voir chez les Trolls… souffla Nott, tremblant de colère. Tu as fait quoi de Malefoy ? Je savais qu'il se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques mois… j'ai ma réponse…

- Encore une fois, j'ai l'occasion de voir de mes propres yeux l'étendu des capacités intellectuels d'un Serpentard… Tu ne peux pas être plus loin de la vérité !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je ne suis pas Malefoy. Mais le Malefoy que tu as vu ces derniers mois était bel et bien le vrai, et j'avoue que j'ai eu moi-même du mal à la reconnaître. Ce qui est sûr, néanmoins, c'est qu'il ne touchera pas un seul cheveu d'Hermione Granger, et toi non plus… »

A ces mots, Harry se leva et pointa sa baguette vers Nott, le visage résolu.

« Tu vas me tuer ? demanda Nott, cette fois tremblant de peur.

- Oh non… rit Harry, ça c'est ce que_ vous_ faites…

- Qui es-tu ? demanda encore une fois Nott, alors que de grosses perles de sueurs coulaient de son front. »

Harry s'accroupit et le poussa de force pour s'allonger sur le sol. Nott se débâtit mais il n'était pas en position pour se battre. Harry mit la main autour de son cou, le força à rester en place sans bouger. Il pointa sa baguette sur le front du Serpentard et dit doucement :

« Je suis celui que ton patron craint et veut tuer… »

Le visage de Nott se contracta, la surprise et la peur emplirent ses yeux :

« Potter ? »

Harry sourit légèrement du coin de la bouche, puis lança :

« _Oubliettes_ _!_ »

* * *

Ron était introuvable et Hermione se laissa tomber au bout d'une heure sur une marche de l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Elle était exténuée mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Ses pieds étaient enflés et, pourtant, elle n'avait marché que quelques minutes, faisant régulièrement des pauses. Sa tête tournait et des sueurs froides lui glissaient le long de son front, puis de ses joues. Elle souffla un grand coup et essaya de respirer plus profondément. Rien n'y fit. Puis c'est une douleur frappante à l'estomac qui l'a fit se lever brusquement. Se tenant le ventre, la tête baissée, elle se sentait extrêmement nauséeuse. Après quelques minutes à essayer d'attraper la moindre parcelle d'oxygène aux environs, elle sa calma et se rassit lentement. Elle souffla encore une fois et secoua la tête. Elle se sentait fatiguée et malade. L'anxiété et la peur de perdre Ron la ferait-elle souffrir à ce point ? Elle se mit à pleurer, mais à court de souffle, se calma rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ! »

Elle avait une irrésistible envie de voir Malefoy. Elle sentait que s'il était là, ses ressentiments s'envoleraient, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aimait pas entendre les gens se plaindre ou geindre… dur, mais efficace quand on ne veut pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Elle se leva juste après s'être fait cette réflexion et se dirigea vers les cachots pour voir s'il se trouvait par là-bas.

« Ce n'est pas ta partie du château, Granger ! s'écria une voix féminine derrière elle, quand elle arriva près du bureau du professeur Rogue.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand une élève s'offre le luxe de s'acheter une partie de Poudlard, Parkinson ? rétorqua Hermione en se retournant, levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, je suis préfète-en-chef, je vais où je veux !

- Plus pour longtemps ! ricana Pansy. Après demain, tu feras moins ta maline ! »

Hermione ignora complètement sa réponse, et lui tourna le dos pour partir dans la direction opposée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Malefoy, qui se tenait devant elle, l'air étrangement surpris. Il décala son regard de quelques centimètres et semblait regarder derrière elle. En un clin d'œil, il changea d'expression et hurla :

« Attention, Hermione ! »

Il se précipita sur elle, la prit par les épaules et la poussa sur sa gauche. Un sortilège puissant passa à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il sortit sa baguette rapidement et cria : « Stupefix ! ». Pansy s'effondra sur le sol en pierre, les bras le long du corps. Hermione jeta un regard rapide à Pansy et puis se tourna vers le jeune garçon, posa ses mains sur son torse tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et dit en souriant:

« Merci… mais depuis quand tu m'appelle Hermione ? »

Puis sans attendre une réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'arrêta net, et le fixa étrangement en fronçant les sourcils. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle était habituée. Lui avait encore les yeux fermés et le souffle court, mais avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

« Je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme ça… »

La voix s'était élevée de derrière elle. Un deuxième Malefoy se tenait devant elle, les poings serrés et le visage crispé. Il pointait sa baguette droite sur eux. Hermione se retourna alors vers celui qu'elle avait embrassé et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un rapide geste et demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme regarda ses mains d'un air étrange, il les retourna deux ou trois fois. C'est alors qu'il releva ses mèches blondes sur son front et Hermione aperçut une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Harry ! »

Elle abaissa sa baguette, Malefoy en fit autant. Tout ce qu'il le faisait ressembler à Drago disparut en quelques secondes : la blondeur de ses cheveux, sa taille, son nez et son regard.

« A quoi tu joues, Potter ? s'indigna Malefoy.

- Désolé… dit-il en regardant principalement Hermione.

- Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ! s'indigna la jeune fille. Et comment on va te faire retourner dans nos chambres maintenant !»

Malefoy se dirigea vers Pansy, mais Harry le rattrapa et passa devant lui. Il agit de la même façon avec elle qu'avec Nott, lui lia bras et mains, puis lui lança un sortilège pour effacer sa mémoire. Il la porta dans le même placard où était l'autre Serpentard, puis la stupéfixa une seconde fois. Il revint vers Hermione et dit :

« Aucune trace de Ron ? »

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de réponse.

« J'ai peut-être une idée… dit-elle, mais Harry s'il te plaît tu devras me promettre de rester dans notre salle commune tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé Ron… et ta cape.

- Je t'écoute…

- Sort de Désillusion, dit-elle d'un ton sec. »

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et l'agita plusieurs fois vers son estomac. Harry sentit comme un liquide froid lui parcourir les entrailles puis le reste de ses membres. Il devint presque transparent, puisqu'Hermione put voir le mur de pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Malefoy, on doit être tous dans la Grande Salle ce soir, ordre du professeur McGonagall… Vas-y, je ramène Harry à la salle.

- Attendez ! s'écria Harry. Il faut la prévenir…

- Qui ? demanda Malefoy.

- McGonagall… demain soir, les Mangemorts vont rentrer dans le château… avec l'aide d'un groupe Serpentard, apparemment mené par Nott.

- Tu en es sûr ? interrogea Malefoy, l'air songeur.

- Ouai… Nott avait vraisemblablement un problème d'égo et… de jalousie te concernant Malefoy. Il a pris les devants. En tout cas, sur cette soi-disant dizaine de Serpentards, il en manquera deux… et pas des moindres !

- Comment ça ? On a Pansy mais… commença Hermione.

Nott est sagement en train de faire une longue sieste à ses côtés, dit Harry en souriant. »

Malefoy, visiblement impressionné, lui fit un signe de tête en signe de contentement et de remerciement. Hermione prit le bras presque invisible d'Harry et le tira vers elle pour qu'il la suive jusqu'à la salle commune. Mais Malefoy l'attrapa par son T-shirt et lança à Hermione :

« Il te rattrapera… hein, Potter ?»

Harry grimaça et fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour acquiescer. Elle hésita un moment, puis prit l'escalier en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle disparut, il sentit Malefoy avancer brusquement derrière lui. Le Serpentard lui coinça le bras derrière le dos, puis lui tordit les doigts jusqu'à ce que ça craque légèrement.

« HHHAAAA ! hurla Harry.

- Ça c'est pour avoir embrassé Granger… murmura Malefoy à son oreille.»

Il le lâcha puis le poussa en avant. Harry se retourna et allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Malefoy avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

Hermione retourna rapidement à la salle commune et elle sentit Harry marcher derrière elle quelques secondes après les avoir quitté dans le couloir du dessus. Après lui avoir lancé le contre-sort, et demander ce qu'il avait à la main – question à laquelle n'a pas répondu Harry - elle se précipita hors de la salle, le laissant tout seul. Comme elle l'avait envisagé, elle arriva en retard dans la Grande Salle et interrompit le discours sur la gravité des évènements du professeur McGonagall. Elle s'assit alors discrètement à côté de Ginny, lançant un léger regard à la table des Serpentard vers Malefoy. Il était assis entre Crabbe et Zabini mais ne regardait qu'elle.

« Où tu étais ? demanda en murmurant Ginny.

- A la bibliothèque… répondit Hermione avec un automatisme certain.

- Arrête, Hermione, tu n'y étais pas, j'y suis allé te chercher ! chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas t'en parler encore… »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en signe de protestation. Au même moment, Hermione s'accrocha brusquement à la table, prise d'un vertige.

« Ca va ? demanda Ginny, inquiète. »

A la table des Gryffondors, tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle. Neville, assis à côté de Ginny, regardait Hermione d'un air grave.

« C'est rien… dit-elle.

- Tu es toute pâle, interrompit Neville. »

Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall finit son discours et s'assit dans son fauteuil après avoir convié la salle à commencer leur dîner. Hermione se leva alors, chancelante, s'appuya vivement sur la table.

« Hermione reste assise… tu n'es pas bien.

- Je dois… souffla-t-elle, Je dois aller voir le professeur McGonagall. C'est… important»

Ce n'était plus les vertiges qui la faisait souffrir, mais les terribles douleurs au niveau de l'estomac. Elle aurait probablement vomi son repas si elle l'avait mangé. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, elle ne voyait plus très bien les formes distinctes des Gryffondors assis à sa table. Son seul reflexe fut de regarder à la table des Serpentards. Elle y vit une seule forme se lever précipitamment. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était lui. Elle voulait l'appeler, mais ne put ouvrir la bouche. Elle sentait Ginny mettre les mains sur ses épaules et prononcer son nom, mais elle l'entendait de moins en moins. Les formes s'évanouirent peu à peu, et elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle s'effondra sur le sol de la Grande Salle après un long soupir…


	19. Intrusion inattendue

**Chapitre 19 :**

_**Intrusion inattendue.**_

Elle se réveilla brutalement en pleine nuit, en sueurs. Malefoy était au-dessus d'elle, et essayait de la calmer.

« Il faut… il faut lui dire ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Recouche-toi ! dit fermement Malefoy en appuyant sur ses épaules.

- Je n'ai pas pu…

- Calme-toi, Granger. Potter est avec elle dans son bureau et lui explique la situation. »

Hermione émit un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle reprit :

« Harry ne doit pas se montrer ! Et il faut qu'on empêche les Mangemorts de passer les portes du château ! dit-elle, affolée.

- Ça c'est certain… mais toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici, rétorqua Malefoy.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'emporta Hermione, qui essaya encore une fois de se lever. »

Malefoy appuya une nouvelle fois plus fort sur ses épaules pour la recoucher.

« Pour une fois, Granger, tu vas m'écouter… j'ai endormi Pomfresh pour quelques minutes, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler. Je l'ai entendu parler avec McGonagall, et elle a qualifié ce que tu avais d' «impossible», et je n'ai pas entendu la suite, mais apparemment ça a l'air assez grave vu la tête que faisait McGonagall… Alors tu ne vas pas bouger de ce lit pour la journée !

- Mais c'est pour ce soir ! Et Harry a quelque chose à faire qu'il ne peut pas faire tout seul, je dois l'aider ! Et Ron qui a disparu ! Tu ne comprends pas ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Non , c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, rétorqua Malefoy, tu es fragile pour je ne sais quelle raison, et Potter est capable de se débrouiller tout seul !

- Tu dois l'aider, dit-elle fermement.

- Hors de question ! nous sommes assez en danger tous les deux pour que je me mette en plus à aider l'autre camp ! répondit-il.

- Tu _ES_ dans l'autre camp, Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle. »

Malefoy se précipita sur elle et la fit taire. Elle retira violemment sa main de sa bouche, et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle lui dit entre ses dents :

« Tu es passé dans l'autre camp lorsque tu m'as embrassé la première fois… et définitivement quand tu m'as sauvé la vie au risque de te faire tuer par Vold…

- Ne dis pas son nom ! interrompit Drago.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce nom…

- Granger… grogna Drago.

- Ecoute, je ne bougerai pas d'ici… mais en contrepartie, je veux que tu ailles aider Harry, dit doucement Hermione.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il cherche ! s'écria-t-il, et puis… je ne le supporte pas !

- Tu ne me supportais pas non plus… avant, rétorqua Hermione en souriant. »

Il baissa les yeux. Hermione le suppliait du regard. Drago ne répondit rien mais elle sentit qu'il acceptait la proposition avec réticence. Il posa un rapide baiser sur son front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je te hais, Granger… »

Elle répondit avec un grand sourire. Au même moment, Mme Pomfresh émit des gémissements alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Malefoy se précipita hors de la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Ha ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh, Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien.

« Il va falloir que vous répondiez à quelques questions, jeune fille… dit-elle, l'air sévère.

- C'est grave ? Ce que j'ai ?

- La question n'est pas là… grogna Pomfresh. Depuis quand vous sentez-vous mal ?

- Euh… c'est très récent… quelques jours.

- Mmmhh… marmonna l'infirmière en se grattant le menton.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? un virus ?

- Oh non, grogna Mme Pomfresh, si seulement…

- Si seulement ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui… il m'est impossible de soigner cela… répondit Mme Pomfresh.

- Peut-être devriez-vous le lui dire plus directement ! »

Une voix s'éleva à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall, le visage grave, les mains sur ses hanches, s'avançait lentement vers elles.

« Professeur, vous avez parlé à… ?

- Oui… coupa-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Mais nous devons nous occuper de vous, Miss Granger.

- Je ne comprends pas… vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas me soigner ! répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers Mme Pomfresh, Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai fait tous les tests, répondit Mme Pomfresh en regardant le professeur McGonagall, et je ne vois plus que ça…

- Vous avez vérifié ce dont vous m'avez parlé ? interrogea, inquiète, McGonagall.

- Oui… et…

- DITES-MOI ! hurla Hermione.

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous ! s'indigna McGonagall.

- Mais comprenez que votre situation n'est pas très banal, continua Mme Pomfresh qui essayait de tourner autour du pot, C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que cela arrive à Poudlard et…

- Cela touche d'ailleurs de près le règlement… assura McGonagall.

- VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? hurla encore Hermione.

- Eh bien voilà, Miss Granger, dit calmement le professeur McGonagall, en s'asseyant près d'elle, Vous n'êtes effectivement pas « malade »…, vous… eh bien… vous attendez un enfant… »

Hermione avait reçu ces derniers mots comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer. La bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés dans le vide, elle était devenue très pâle. Mettant la main lentement sur son ventre, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, malgré cette expression sur son visage complètement figée. Elle se sentit nauséeuse encore une fois. Elle releva la tête vers le professeur McGonagall, ravala sa salive et, d'une voix à peine audible, elle dit :

« C'est impossible…

- Ha ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh, vous voyez ! « Impossible » !

- Miss Granger… on ne tombe pas enceinte d'un simple claquement de doigts ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard gêné.

« J'ai besoin d'une explication, dit la directrice.

- Je n'ai pas à en donner, professeur ! s'indigna Hermione, C'est… c'est… privé !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix douce, c'est très sérieux, Hermione… »

Rarement la directrice avait prononcé son prénom et encore moins de cette façon. Cela n'avait pourtant rien de très agréable.

« Miss Granger, corrigea-t-elle, je dois savoir s'il se passe certaines choses dans mon école…

- Certaines choses ? répéta Hermione, grimaçant.

- Quelqu'un vous a-t-il… forcé ? hésita McGonagall.

- NON ! s'écria Hermione. Bien sûr que non ! »

Le professeur McGonagall sembla rassurée, mais toujours aussi inquiète.

« Alors, je vais devoir vous demander qui est le père… reprit-elle».

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « père ». Elle ne répondit pas et détourna ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« C'est important, Miss Granger.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Vous dire qui est le… « père »... ne changera rien…

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs et…

- Ce n'était pas une erreur… coupa Hermione.

- Ecoutez Miss Granger…

- Non, professeur, écoutez-_moi_… coupa une seconde fois Hermione, Il y a beaucoup plus grave ! Vous devriez être en train de rassembler tout le monde et vous préparer pour ce soir, parce qu'Harry n'arrivera jamais à empêcher certains élèves de faire rentrer les Mangemorts qui sont en ce moment même là dehors… dit-elle en pointant du doigt la fenêtre au-dessus de sa tête. »

La directrice ne prononça pas un mot. Elle baissa la tête et se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh l'air désespérée, qui, elle, grimaça en haussant les épaules. Le professeur McGonagall se leva, regarda encore une fois Hermione, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit, les mains devant les yeux, en pleurs.

* * *

« Potter ! »

Malefoy était rentré brusquement dans sa salle commune et avait hurlé le nom d'Harry. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas là, il courut vers la porte, puis l'ouvrit à la volée. Il s'arrêta net. Harry se tenait devant lui, essoufflé, et lui dit presque aussitôt :

« C'est toi que je cherchais… j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Malefoy parut surpris qu'il le lui demande et se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui proposer. Harry prit l'air surpris de Malefoy pour un refus et dit :

« Ecoute, si Hermione a raison de te faire confiance, il ne reste plus que toi… et j'irais plus vite si quelqu'un m'aide, alors au moins fais un effort ! Et puis, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, tu le feras pour elle… et…

- POTTER ! s'écria Malefoy, en levant la main, Franchement là tu me fatigues déjà… »

Harry grimaça, et baissa la tête, le souffle court.

« Je dois faire quoi ? « demanda soudain Malefoy, légèrement hésitant.

Harry releva la tête sous l'effet de la surprise, puis lui adressa un léger signe de la tête. Il passa plusieurs minutes à lui expliquer comment il fallait absolument éliminer le plus de Serpentard susceptibles de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château. Malefoy suivit sans dire un mot, mais ne se sentait guère motivée par l'idée. Il trahissait définitivement son camp… s'attaquer à ses « amis » Serpentards voulait dire se détourner de ce que son père lui a appris, de sa confiance et de l'ordre direct du Seigneur des Ténèbres… il deviendrait la honte des Sang-Purs. Evidemment, il avait abandonné tout cela lorsqu'il avait choisi d'entretenir une relation avec une Né-Moldue… mais une attaque orchestré par Harry Potter et lui-même contre les Serpentards lui avait fait définitivement prendre conscience qu'il était devenu un traître… Lorsqu'Harry finit de lui expliquer son plan, plutôt banal mais efficace, et après lui avoir lancé lui-même un sortilège de Désillusion, ils se dirigèrent tous deux rapidement vers les cahots. Malefoy attirait machinalement les Serpentards à l'extérieur de leur salle commune par différentes diversions et stratégies, et Harry les stupefixait. La difficulté résidait dans l' « entreposage » de tout ce petit monde dans le placard à balai le plus proche, surtout quand ce fut le tour de Crabbe, qui, à cause de son poids, écrasait le reste de ses camarades et les empêchait de respirer. Chacun des Serpentards était fermement attaché, un sort de mutisme leur avait été infligé, sans compter que certains étaient encore stupefixés. Il ne manquait qu'un seul Serpentard… Goyle. Aucune trace de lui, nulle part. Malefoy avait pourtant cherché partout. Il revint vers Harry une bonne heure plus tard et chuchota, dans le vide :

« Je ne le trouve pas... »

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et pesta à voix basse.

« BOUM ! »

Une énorme explosion avait retentit au-dessus d'eux et fit trembler les murs des cachots. La porte de la salle commune des Serpentards s'ouvrit presque au même moment. Malefoy se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers l'étage, Harry sur ses talons. Ils s'arrêtèrent net au coin d'un couloir après avoir entendu des voix.

« Goyle ! s'écria un homme au fond du couloir. »

Harry reconnut un des sbires de Voldemort en la personne de Yaxley. Il portait une grande veste noire, tachetée de poussière.

« BOUM ! »

Il y eut une autre explosion, mais celle-ci fut beaucoup plus éloignée.

« Goyle ! Ton père est à l'entrée du château… Où sont les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils ont disparu ! même Malefoy ! répondit Goyle, un peu affolé.

- Tu as bien fait de nous faire entrer maintenant… dit fermement Yaxley. »

Harry et Malefoy se jetèrent un long regard qui en disait long sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils s'enfuirent alors dans la direction opposée, et se refugièrent dans une salle inutilisée.

« Il faut aller chercher Granger ! dit Malefoy en reprenant la direction de la porte.

- Non ! s'écria Harry, qui l'attrapa par le bras. On ira… mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant !

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important ? s'emporta Malefoy, en s'extirpant de l'emprise d'Harry. »

Harry hésita un moment, ferma les yeux, puis après une longue inspiration, lui dit :

« Je dois trouver un objet…

- C'est franchement le moment ! grogna Malefoy.

- Ecoute-moi ! rétorqua Harry. Cet objet me permettra de détruire Volde… »

Malefoy lui mit violemment la main sur la bouche et le plaqua contre le mur. Ils entendirent plusieurs voix dans le couloir, plusieurs cris et encore une lointaine explosion. Au bout de quelques instants, le bruit s'évanouit.

« Comment un simple objet pourrait le détruire ? murmura Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails… mais il y a plusieurs objets, répondit Harry. J'en ai trouvé deux récemment et deux sont déjà détruits.

- Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tu les détruits s'ils peuvent tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Ça aussi, c'est compliqué. J'ai une idée pour le cinquième, continua Harry, mais il m'en manque toujours un, sans compter que je ne sais pas comment les détruire !

- Je ne te suis pas, Potter ! Tu viens de me dire que tu en as déjà détruit deux ! reprit Malefoy.

- L'un d'entre eux a été détruit par Dumbledore, il l'a juste… mise. »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, mais ne demanda pas d'explications, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

« Et le premier, comment tu t'en es débarrassé ? demanda-t-il. »

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire avec la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se rappela le journal de Jedusor, dans les mains d'une Ginny froide et à la limite de ma mort. Il avait détruit le journal avec un crochet de Basilic…

« Un crochet de Basilic ! s'exclama Harry, les yeux grands ouvert et le sourire aux lèvres. »

Malefoy, bien évidemment, ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

« Je dois aller dans la Chambre des Secrets…

- Bon… oui, si tu le dis... Eh bien, je t'attends là, moi… dit-il en reculant de plusieurs pas. Malgré mon respect pour Serpentard, il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas! »

Harry ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends ! s'écria Malefoy. Il t'en manque toujours un, vu que tu sais où est l'autre !

- Ça doit être un objet qui a appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle… certainement très précieux, affirma Harry.

- Oh… dit Malefoy, surpris d'une réponse aussi précise. »

Malefoy pointa sa baguette vers Harry et en quelques secondes, il redevint invisible. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il resta un moment dans la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il voulait aller chercher Hermione à l'infirmerie, mais il était complètement à l'opposé. Il chercha un plan pour se sortir de la situation et essayait de sauver Hermione sans se faire repérer. Et puis, pensa-t-il, cet objet dont Potter avait parlé… et s'il avait réellement raison, s'il pouvait en finir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à eux. Serdaigle… un objet lui ayant appartenu… ça pouvait être n'importe quoi ! Il y avait pourtant une hésitation qui le rongeait. Il avait passé une année entière dans la Salle sur Demande, et malgré tous les objets qu'il y avait vus et touchés, un seul était resté dans sa mémoire par son étrangeté et sa beauté : un diadème orné de pierres précieuses et gravé des lettres R et S sur la devanture. Il s'était demandé maintes fois pourquoi un si bel objet avait été abandonné dans un débarras de paperasseries de l'école, et il aurait d'ailleurs juré que ce bijou lui parlait et murmurait des choses… un magnifique diadème… une merveille. A l'idée même de le tenir encore dans sa main, Malefoy frissonna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet, et si cet objet lui rappelait son état d'isolement de l'année d'avant, ou encore s'il se passait quelque chose d'autre de plus… magique. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et sortit de la pièce en courant, sans même vérifier qu'il y avait Mangemort, un professeur ou un élève dans le couloir. Il se risqua à traverser tout l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la Salle sur Demande. Un sentiment d'anxiété parcourut son estomac, puis sa gorge. Et pourtant, sans plus aucune hésitation, il passa trois fois devant le grand mur et pensa très fort à « son » ancienne Salle sur Demande.


	20. l'Horcruxe

**Chapitre 20 :**

_**L'Horcruxe.**_

Hermione avait passé cette dernière heure à pleurer. La situation était catastrophique : Ron avait disparu, Harry et Malefoy était partis à la recherche des Horcruxes pendant que le château se faisait attaqué par les Mangemorts… et elle avait appris la plus terrible des nouvelles : elle était enceinte. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas du moment où elle avait oublié d'utiliser son sortilège préventif.

C'était la troisième explosion qu'elle entendait. Une bonne partie des élèves étaient venus s'agglutiner dans l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall étaient restées avec eux. D'après ce qu'Hermione avait entendu, c'était Hagrid et le professeur Sinistra qui s'occupaient du groupe qui était allé se réfugier dans la Grande Salle. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Parvati Patil et Cho Chang se rapprochaient d'Hermione au moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur. Parvati n'arrêtait pas de pleurer parce qu'elle ne savait pas où était sa sœur jumelle, et Cho tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Où est Ron ? chuchota Ginny.

- Je n'en sais rien… soupira Hermione.

Au même moment, la poignée de la grande porte de l'Infirmerie grinça. La réaction fut immédiate : le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh se précipitèrent devant les élèves, et un silence de mort s'installa. Là où certains retenaient leur respiration, d'autres, les plus en retrait, gémissaient doucement dans les bras de leurs amis. La poignée se tourna dans l'autre sens et grinça une nouvelle fois. Pratiquement tout le groupe était en position de défense, baguette en main. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le professeur McGonagall se raidit et recula d'un pas, par prudence. Madame Pomfresh l'imita, puis tout le groupe. Hermione, elle, avait avancé. Ginny lui tirait la manche pour la faire reculer mais elle s'en libéra presque aussitôt. Une silhouette grande et fine apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et la première chose qu'ils virent fut sa baguette, pointée sur eux. McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh et plusieurs élèves derrière eux réagirent immédiatement et lancèrent plusieurs sorts de stupefixion. Les jets de lumière frappèrent la porte et les murs alors que l'individu plongea sur le sol pour les éviter.

« Stop ! cria Hermione. STOP ! »

Elle se précipita devant le jeune homme allongé sur le sol et leva les mains pour les faire arrêter. Le garçon se releva et plusieurs élèves de première année, ainsi que Neville, Parvati et Luna émirent un léger cri de surprise.

« Hermione ! s'écria Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers Malefoy, qui se relevait avec peine, se tenant le bras avec force.

« C'est un Mangemort ! hurla Neville. Hermione tu le sais bien !

- Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna Hermione. »

Ginny, Luna et certains autres élèves avaient abaissé leur baguette, mais le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, Neville, Cho, et plusieurs autres élèves restaient figés.

« C'est lui qui les a fait rentrer ! cria une autre élève de Gryffondor au fond de l'Infirmerie.

- C'est un Mangemort ! répéta un autre de Poufsouffle. »

Hermione leur jeta un regard noir, et Malefoy baissa la tête.

« Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance… dit Hermione tout haut. S'il vous plaît, baissez vos baguettes !

- Hermione,… commença Neville.

- Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui a fait rentrer les Mangemorts, affirma Hermione. »

Mais plusieurs élèves ne l'écoutaient même pas. Ils murmuraient entre eux.

« Il a la marque, tu crois ? chuchotait l'un d'entre eux.

- Son père est un Mangemort, répondait l'autre. »

Malefoy ne supportait pas tous ces regards vers lui. La marque sur son bras était de plus en plus douloureuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait, il était tout près. Le diadème dans sa poche lui brulait la peau. Il suait abondement et prit d'un vertige, il tomba sur ses genoux et se rattrapa sur ses mains. Hermione se baissa vers lui et, visiblement très inquiète, murmura en posant ses mains sur son visage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Malefoy ne répondit rien et sortit le diadème de sa poche. Hermione ne comprit pas de suite.

« Potter a besoin de ça… souffla-t-il. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et voulut prendre le diadème, mais Malefoy le remit dans sa poche rapidement.

« C'est trop dangereux… reprit-il. »

Hermione prit son bras et le mit au tour de son cou. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny, qui comprit et vint l'aider à le trainer jusqu'à un lit. Tout le monde s'écarta à son passage. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Hermione et Drago d'un air étrange, comme si elle se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Neville fronçait les sourcils, en voyant Ginny et Hermione aider le Serpentard. Cho s'avança vers eux, les jambes et les mains tremblantes. Elle pointa sa baguette vers Drago, et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le protéger :

« _Accio_ veste de Malefoy ! cria-t-elle. »

La veste de Malefoy se déchira en plusieurs morceaux qui s'envolèrent vers Cho. Elle les attrapa au vol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? hurla Hermione.

- Regardez ! cria Cho. La marque ! »

Il y eut plusieurs cris de surprise et de peur. Certains élèves reculèrent vivement au fond de la salle. Malefoy était à moitié évanoui et n'avait presque pas remarqué que ces cris lui étaient destinés.

« Hermione, pourquoi tu le protège ? interrogea Neville. Tu vas nous faire tuer !

- Il n'est pas ce que vous pensez… il est de notre côté, répondit Hermione. »

Elle lui prit la main et mit son autre main sur son front.

« Madame Pomfresh… s'il vous plaît, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. »

Hermione essaya d'enlever le diadème de sa poche pour le soulager mais Malefoy, malgré son état, l'arrêta encore une fois avec sa main gauche. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui et l'examina, se tourna vers la jeune fille et voulut prendre la parole mais Drago se redressa brusquement sur le lit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. De grosses perles de sueurs coulaient sur son front. Tout le monde recula, sauf Hermione. Il resta figé un moment en regardant le sol, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Il tendit la main vers le vide et se mit à pleurer.

« Non… gémit-il, Non ! »

- Malefoy… murmura Hermione.

- NON ! cria-t-il. »

Son visage était déformé par la peur et la tristesse. Il pleurait de plus en plus fort, et plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot dans la salle.

« Granger… gémit-il. »

Puis il se força à fermer les yeux. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un cri et reculèrent vivement quand ils virent un corps sur le sol, inerte, sans vie. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux : elle était, elle-même, allongé sur le sol, blanche comme un linge, visiblement morte. Elle se retourna vers Malefoy et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Malefoy, dit-elle fermement, Je suis là…

- Non… Granger… gémit-il, se forçant à garder les yeux fermés, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Malefoy… répéta-t-elle, les yeux embuée, Je ne suis pas morte…

- Je n'ai pas pu… souffla-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas pu quoi ? demanda Hermione, en larmes.

- Je n'ai pas pu… te sauver.

- Ecoute moi… reprit-elle, ce n'est qu'une illusion… Je suis vivante ! ouvres les yeux ! »

Elle était très près de lui, et entourait fermement chaque côté de son visage de ses mains. Autour d'elle, Madame Pomfresh semblait affolée, Ginny les regardait tristement et l'incompréhension totale se lisait sur le visage des trois quarts des élèves dans la pièce. Hermione hurla alors:

« OUVRES LES YEUX ! »

Malefoy s'exécuta après quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes, et il regardait toujours sur le sol. Hermione le força à la regarder en dirigeant sa tête vers elle.

« Regardes-moi, dit-elle encore plus fermement. »

Elle prit alors d'un geste fulgurant le diadème qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et le lança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se leva, tout en gardant ses mains sur son visage.

« Malefoy ? »

Il resta un moment figé à la regarder.

« Malefoy, tu m'entends ? »

Un élève s'approcha du diadème pour le prendre, puis le professeur McGonagall hurla :

« NE TOUCHEZ PAS A CA ! »

L'élève se recula très loin de l'objet en grimaçant. Mais il s'arrêta soudain. Il y eut un silence, puis :

« Harry Potter ! »

Plusieurs élèves murmurèrent son nom, en se retournant vers la porte. Harry se tenait là, essoufflé, les vêtements arrachés, et du sang sur le visage, un crochet de Basilic dans une main, un sac en toile dans l'autre.

« Harry ! s'écria Neville. »

Ginny s'était précipitée sur lui pour l'empêcher de parler plus fort. Malgré cela, elle sourit et regarda avec fierté son héros. Il ramassa le diadème et regarda Hermione et Malefoy sur le lit. Malefoy n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était rentré et son regard était toujours fixé sur Hermione.

« Il doit le faire lui-même… murmura Harry.

- Hors de question ! s'écria Hermione. Tu as vu son état ?

- Il faut qu'il se batte contre sa vision et qu'il le détruise lui-même, répéta Harry, en se dirigeant vers eux. »

Hermione baissa la tête, puis regarda Malefoy quelques secondes. Elle le leva du lit et essaya de le faire tenir debout. Elle lui caressa le visage, ses cheveux, puis murmura :

« Malefoy, si tu m'entends… tu dois détruire la diadème. »

Elle tendit le bras vers Harry qui lui donna aussitôt le crochet de Basilic qu'il tenait dans la main. Elle le mit dans la main de Malefoy, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ferma les yeux, d'où s'écoulaient encore quelques larmes. Il la regarda avec tendresse, puis lui sourit, en signe de réponse. Elle se recula vers Harry, qui avait posé le diadème sur le sol devant Malefoy. Le jeune Serpentard fixa le sol avec insistance, puis s'agenouilla. Hermione voulut l'aider, mais Harry lui retint le bras. Malefoy était dans un état pitoyable : plusieurs veines sortaient de son front et de son cou, il suait beaucoup et ses yeux étaient rougis par la douleur. Il serra plus fort le crochet dans sa main droite, puis leva brusquement son bras pour le détruire. Son bras tremblait, et l'expression sur son visage passa de la détermination à la tristesse.

« Granger… gémit-il encore une fois.

- Détruis-le, Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

_- Tu m'as laissé mourir… »_

La voix d'Hermione dépourvue de toute humanité s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Non… pleura Malefoy.

_- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé…_ siffla encore la voix.

- DETUIS-LE ! hurla la vraie Hermione.

_- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé…_

- NON ! hurla Malefoy.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Malefoy ! rétorqua Hermione, qui s'effondra sur le sol devant son propre corps.

_- C'est toi qui m'as tué…_

- NOOOOON ! hurla Malefoy, qui leva plus haut son bras tremblant.

Un bruit de verre brisé, puis une explosion sourde se fit entendre. Il y eut une lumière aveuglante, puis le silence complet. Malefoy avait frappé de plein fouet l'objet avec le crochet de Basilic. Les deux mains crispées sur le crochet, pratiquement planté dans le sol, il avait le souffle court et on entendait simplement sa respiration. Il perdit l'équilibre et Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'aider.

« Tu as réussi… soupira Hermione, en souriant. »

La plupart des élèves et professeurs dans la salle était sous le choc : la majorité par ce qu'il venait de se passer, certains par la relation d'Hermione et Malefoy révélée au grand jour. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers Hermione, qui venait de déposer Malefoy sur le lit, et murmura en pinçant les lèvres, sur un ton sévère :

« Drago Malefoy… »

Hermione acquiesça tristement d'un signe de tête. Personne ne comprit réellement pourquoi elle avait dit ça, sauf Hermione bien évidemment.

« BOUM ! »

Quelque chose explosa à l'extérieur de l'Infirmerie et fit vibrer la porte.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se cacher ! hurla une voix grave derrière la porte.

- Greyback… grogna Harry. »

Madame Pomfresh se précipita derrière son bureau au fond de l'immense pièce, et tapota légèrement le mur, caché par ses soins derrière un rideau aux motifs écossais.

« Potter, vite, par ici ! »

Harry attrapa Malefoy, encore faible, par l'épaule, et fit un signe de tête à Hermione, qui ramassa les débris du diadème, le sac et le crochet, et se précipita derrière Harry. Le professeur McGonagall la stoppa et lui dit d'un air grave:

« Faites attention à vous, Miss Granger. »

Il y eut une autre explosion, plus forte celle-là, et la porte n'était pas loin de céder. Cho se précipita vers Hermione et lui prit le bras.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, dit-elle en pleurnichant. »

Une autre explosion. La porte se brisa en mille morceaux. Une épaisse fumée se propagea et des sorts volèrent dans tous les sens à travers la pièce. Hermione sentit Cho lui lâcher le bras et entendit alors Harry l'appeler à l'intérieur de la minuscule ouverture. Elle s'y précipita et ferma la porte. Alors qu'elle courait vers Harry pour l'aider à soutenir Malefoy, Harry se précipita dans l'autre sens.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Ginny est restée là- bas !

- Ginny sait se défendre ! hurla Hermione, Les Mangemorts ne sont pas assez nombreux ! Viens !

- Mais…

- Ils ne doivent pas te voir ! coupa Hermione, en le tirant par le bras. »

Harry hésita un long moment à l'entente des hurlements au dehors, puis grimaça de colère, et suivit Hermione et Malefoy dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir marché plusieurs minutes.

« Où on est ? demanda Harry, en essayant de percevoir un son qui puisse lui indiquer leur positionnement.

- Tu ne connais pas ce passage ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Non… il n'est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, répondit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est parce qu'il est récent… marmonna Malefoy en essayant de se relever.

- Attends… lui dit Hermione, Tu es encore faible.

- Ca va aller, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Tu veux dire quoi par « il est récent » ? demanda Harry, l'air suspect.

- Il est censé mener à la Salle sur Demande, mais il n'est pas fini… répondit Malefoy.

- Tu veux dire qu'on est bloqué ? lança Hermione. »

Malefoy hocha la tête.

« Génial ! s'écria Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici… dit calmement Malefoy.

- Quelle perspicacité ! s'emporta Harry.

- Hé ! grogna Malefoy en s'approchant d'Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai mené dans ce trou !

- On ne serait pas dans ce « trou » si tu n'étais pas revenu à l'infirmerie avec le diadème ! rétorqua Harry, en s'approchant encore plus.

- Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi si ton foutu diadème est détruit alors…

- Stop ! hurla Hermione. On a plus important à faire que de se disputer ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gauche et lança :

« _Defodio ! »_

Il y eut un craquement, le mur de pierre se fissura, puis s'effrita devant elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait en miettes, ils avancèrent pas à pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrevirent une légère lumière. Ils pouvaient atterrir n'importe où, alors chacun pointa sa baguette devant lui. La peur au ventre, ils se tenaient prêts.


	21. Le Traître

**Chapitre 21 :**

_**Le Traître.**_

Harry passa le premier dans la fine fissure qu'Hermione avait réussi à creuser au plafond. A première vue, ils avaient atterri entre deux niveaux et Hermione ne voulait pas agrandir plus le trou pour éviter de se faire repérer. Malefoy se plaça devant Hermione un bras tendu devant elle pour l'empêcher d'y aller, attendant gentiment qu'Harry leur fasse signe de grimper. Il sourit légèrement à cette attention mais quelque chose la tracassait beaucoup plus : comment allait-elle passé à travers le trou sans grimper en s'appuyant sur son ventre ? Le simple fait de savoir qu'un être se formait à l'intérieur de son ventre lui faisait encore plus prendre conscience de sa présence, comme si à présent, elle le sentait vraiment.

« C'est bon, dit Malefoy, après avoir vu la main d'Harry lui faire signe à travers l'ouverture. Vas-y, je te tiens. »

Mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en reculant.

- Ne sois pas idiote, Granger… commença Malefoy ennuyé, en lui prenant le bras. »

Mais Hermione regardait l'ouverture avec appréhension. Malefoy fronça les sourcils et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Vous faites quoi en bas ? lança tout bas Harry à travers la fente dans le mur. On n'a pas la journée ! »

Malefoy jeta un regard noir à Hermione pour la forcer à grimper le plus vite possible. Nom de nom, s'il savait ! Elle hésita un moment puis se dirigea vers la main d'Harry qui dépassait toujours du trou. Elle l'attrapa, se cramponna à aux amas de pierres devant elle, puis se laissa soulever par Malefoy. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'elle faillit toucher le bord du sol en pierre et manqua de tomber après avoir fait un geste brusque voulant l'éviter. Elle se hissa rapidement en poussant sur ses bras et Harry la tira jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur le sol enfin, Harry se baissa et lui murmura :

« Ca va ?

- Oui… dit-elle, les yeux humides. »

Harry grimaça, puis :

« Hé ! J'aimerais bien qu'on m'aide moi aussi ! grogna Malefoy en plein effort, la tête hors du sol et les mains agrippées à plusieurs pierres devant lui. »

Harry se précipita vers lui pour l'extraire du tunnel. S'essuyant de toute la poussière qui était sur ses vêtements, il jeta encore un regard froid à Hermione, qui, elle, n'osait même pas le regarder. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le centre de la pièce. Harry chuchota « Lumos », puis soudain il vit ce qui se tenait devant lui :

« Aaahhh ! »

Il avait sursauté et poussé un cri rauque. Dobby se tenait là, debout, les yeux grands ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres et dit :

« Monsieur Harry Potter ne devrait…

- SHUT ! protesta Harry en mettant la main devant la bouche de l'elfe. »

Hermione et Malefoy s'avancèrent dans la lumière. Mais Dobby, à la vue du jeune Serpentard, poussa un petit cri aigu et recula d'un pas, le visage apeuré.

« Harry Potter doit savoir qu'il y a un Malefoy avec lui… chuchota Dobby, les mains tremblantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby, Malefoy est de notre côté, lança Hermione tout bas.

- Les Malefoy ne sont pas des gens très gentils… commença Dobby. »

Malefoy s'avança rapidement vers lui rapidement et leva la main pour le taper, mais Harry réagit avant lui :

« Protego ! lança-t-il sur l'elfe.

- Tu fais quoi au juste ? hurla Hermione à Malefoy.

- Sale petit traître ! pesta Drago.

- Ça, c'est la meilleure… marmonna Harry, sans les regarder.

- Malefoy, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule, Dobby est…

- Dobby est un sale petit vaurien qui ne pense qu'à lui ! coupa Malefoy.

- Hé ! lança Harry, Toi et ta famille vous le maltraitiez !

- Mon père le battait ! Moi, je l'ignorais, mais ma mère l'aimait beaucoup ! Elle ne lui a jamais rien fait !

- Madame ne…

- La ferme… grogna Malefoy »

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Dobby, qui avait la tête baissé et des petites larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il s'essuya négligemment avec son vêtement, et leva les yeux vers Drago.

« Madame a été très gentille avec moi. Elle me manque parfois…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti ! sale vermine…

- Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione, il a surement pensé que c'était important qu'Harry soit prévenu de ce que ton père avait en tête pour libérer Voldemort ! »

Malefoy et Dobby frissonnèrent visiblement en même temps. Mais Malefoy rétorqua presque aussitôt :

« Evidemment, Potter est toujours plus important que tout le monde !

- Ta mère a peut-être perdu son joujou de compagnie mais moi j'ai failli me faire tuer à cause de ton père ! lança Harry en s'approchant de Malefoy, en colère. »

Malefoy tremblait de colère. Il prit Harry par le col et dit entre ses dents :

« En attendant Potter, c'est moi qui aie dû regarder ma mère se faire battre et soigner ses entailles et blessures quand mon père ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à notre elfe…

- Dobby n'est pas un punching-ball… ta mère n'avait qu'à se défendre, grogna Harry. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'écroula par terre après avoir reçu un coup de poing violent de la part de Malefoy. Le Serpentard se précipita sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever, le bloqua sur le sol en mettant sa main sur sa gorge. Il était méconnaissable, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres tremblantes de rage, il pointait sa baguette sur le front d'Harry.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de mère comme ça… ou… ou… je te tue ! dit Drago, d'une voix qui n'était presque pas la sienne. »

Hermione, qui tenait Drago par les épaules, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise lui dit doucement à l'oreille:

« Arrête… s'il te plaît… »

Malefoy ne répondit pas de suite. Il continuait d'observer Harry, qui ne bougeait plus. Dobby, lui, les mains sur son visage, pleurait encore.

« Tu ne sais ce que c'est de passer tes journées derrière une porte et d'entendre hurler de douleur ta mère, qui, pour me protéger, verrouiller toutes les portes de la maison pour que je ne m'en mêle pas… grogna-t-il encore à voix basse. Les elfes de maison sont plus résistants aux coups… ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose dans ton monde, Potter, mais quand tu passes ta vie à avoir peur que ton père te tue toi, ou ta mère, à cause d'une colère passagère, tu gardes tes bons sentiments dans un placard… »

A force de garder les yeux grands ouverts, de fines et rares larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il serra sa mâchoire plus fort et reprit :

« Surtout quand la plupart de ses colères venaient à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son obsession pour… toi. »

Hermione, qui était restée muette, posa sa main délicatement sur son poing qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre encore une fois sur le visage d'Harry. Quelques secondes se passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait eu un mot prononcé, et le seul son qui s'échappait de la pièce était les gémissements de Dobby qui se cachait derrière la jambe d'Hermione. Malefoy se leva soudainement et enleva son T-shirt avec colère, le jeta sur le sol, puis se retourna. Son dos était couvert de plaies, de cicatrices et d'hématomes, certaines marques paraissaient extrêmement vieilles et toutes étaient vraisemblablement l'œuvre des magies noires, car impossibles à soigner. Harry lança un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione qui, le visage triste, baissa les yeux au même moment. Elle ne semblait pas choquée pourtant… Malefoy ramassa son T-shirt, puis se réfugia dans un endroit sombre de la pièce. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura :

« Tu étais au courant ? »

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Il te l'avait dit ?

- Non… répondit-elle en chuchotant, J'ai vu ces marques il y a quelques mois quand… enfin, tu sais… et il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. J'avais compris que ça venait de chez lui… mais je ne savais pas pourquoi… »

Harry baissa la tête et murmura :

« Pas étonnant qu'il ait passé sept années à me détester…

- Pas étonnant qu'il ait passé sa vie à haïr le monde entier… reprit-elle, la voix tremblante. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers Malefoy avec prudence et Harry se tourna vers Dobby et dit :

« Je suis désolé, Dobby.

- Harry Potter n'a pas à être désolé, répondit-il en reniflant très fort, Dobby a abandonné sa maîtresse et son jeune maître et devrait être puni pour cela…

- Dobby, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as voulu m'aider… et grâce à toi, j'ai pu sauver Ginny Weasley de l'emprise de Volde… »

Dobby ferma les yeux et leva ses petites mains sur ses oreilles. Harry sourit puis se tourna vers le fond de la pièce, et dit, après un raclement de gorge :

« Hum… il faudrait qu'on sorte d'ici !»

Hermione sortit de l'ombre et Malefoy sur ses pas, la tête baissée, les épaules basses. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Harry et lui passa devant rapidement.

Harry demanda à Dobby de sortir du château au plus vite et d'essayer de rassembler le plus d'elfes de maison pour aider les élèves et les professeurs contre les attaques des Mangemorts. Il disparut alors en un claquement de doigts. Harry, Hermione et Drago sortirent de la pièce en silence, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer, baguettes en mains. Ils longèrent les couloirs du château en direction de la porte menant au parc de l'école. Ils rasaient presque les murs. Plusieurs explosions et cris retentirent et l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage d'Harry et Hermione. La jeune fille se sentait encore nauséeuse. Quelquefois, elle avait la tête qui tournait et dû se rattraper contre le mur ou à la manche de Malefoy qui, dans l'incompréhension totale, la regardait bizarrement. Au tournant d'un couloir, non loin de la porte de sortie, Harry s'effondra soudain sur ses genoux, la main plaqué sur son front. Hermione se précipita vers lui :

« Harry ! Harry ! Ça va ?

- Il vient de transplaner… Il est là, dit-il, le visage déformé par la souffrance. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, visiblement effrayée.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il a ? demanda Malefoy, resté derrière.

- Sa cicatrice lui fait mal, on doit l'éloigner…

- Quoi ? mais la sortie est…

- Ne discute pas ! s'écria Hermione, qui essayait de relever Harry avec peine. »

Malefoy se dirigea vers eux, et prit Harry par le bras pour l'emmener dans la direction opposée tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle fixait l'obscurité devant elle en agitant sa baguette dont l'extrémité était légèrement illuminée.

« Quoi ? chuchota Malefoy.

- Je crois avoir vu quelque chose… répondit-elle. »

Ils restèrent un moment figés au milieu du couloir attendant d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois ce qu'avait entrevu Hermione. Puis un sifflement s'éleva brusquement dans les airs et une forme avança lentement dessinant des courbes sur le sol. Harry recula soudain d'un pas et réagit étrangement à sa vue. C'était Nagini. Harry siffla et cracha littéralement plusieurs mots en Fourchelang. Ils semblaient se parler violemment et Hermione et Malefoy les regardaient complètement dépités, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Harry hurla presque un dernier mot dans la langue des serpents, puis se tourna vers eux et cria :

« Baissez-vous ! »

Nagini cracha son venin sur eux mais les rata de justesse. Drago et Hermione essayèrent de jeter plusieurs sorts sur lui mais rien n'y fit. Nagini s'approchait d'eux sans s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Potter ? IMPEDIMENTA ! hurla Malefoy, tout en reculant, les yeux fixés sur le serpent.

- STUPEFIX ! Rien de très important, pourquoi ? répondit Harry, en l'imitant, baguette en main.

- Je crois que ça n'a pas dû lui plaire ! s'écria-t-il, STUPEFIX !

- IMPEDIMENTA ! s'écria Hermione à côté d'eux. Rien ne l'arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Haha ! ria une voix derrière eux, Mais il n'y a rien à faire… vous êtes faits comme des rats. On a Harry Potter ! haha ! »

La voix aigüe et crispante de Bellatrix Lestrange résonna dans les couloirs du château. Drago se retourna brusquement vers elle, et Hermione, elle, ne savait plus très bien où donner de la tête.

« Drago… lança Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse, viens avec moi…

- Non… répondit tout bas Malefoy.

- Ce n'était pas une question, ria-t-elle, c'était un ordre !

- Je ne viendrai pas…

- Traître ! souffla-t-elle en changeant d'expression, quelle honte pour notre famille… pour ton père… CRUCIO ! »

Ce n'était pas Drago qu'elle avait visé mais Hermione. Pourtant, Drago fut plus rapide et cria : « Protego ! »

« Tu essaies encore une fois de lui faire du mal, et je te promets, ma chère tante, que je te tue sans hésitation… grogna Malefoy.

- HAHA ! hurla-t-elle presque, Crois-tu réellement que tu auras le courage de le faire… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Drago lança :

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

La violence de l'attaque la fit bondir en arrière et sa baguette s'envola dans l'obscurité derrière elle. A cette action, Harry se tint prêt derrière lui à se faire attaquer par Nagini, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, à sa grande surprise, comme s'il attendait les ordres de son maître.

Malefoy, debout devant Bellatrix, pointait sa baguette en sa direction, le visage résolu. Elle émit un petit rire aigu et dit :

« Que dira ta mère quand elle saura que tu as tué sa chère sœur, hein, Drago ?

- Oh… mais elle n'en saura rien… chuchota Malefoy, un sourire malsain sur le visage. »

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle.

« CRUCIO ! » lança-t-il.

Bellatrix hurla de douleur et s'agita dans tous le sens, comme si elle était littéralement battue par des dizaines de personnes en même temps. Drago s'approcha encore un peu, puis au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un autre sort, Hermione l'en empêcha :

« Arrête, non !

- Hermione… interrompit Harry, toujours dos à eux, faisant face à Nagini, Elle le mérite !

- Tu vois Granger, même Potter est d'accord avec moi… Elle est déjà folle alliée… alors… CRUCIO ! »

Bellatrix hurla de plus belle, son corps s'agita encore plus violemment. Elle gémissait des mots incompréhensibles quand la douleur s'arrêta.

« Arrête… le supplia Hermione, s'il te plaît… tu n'es pas un meurtrier… »

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Ce n'était plus Bellatrix qu'il regardait mais le fond du couloir. Il fronça les sourcils comme pour mieux voir. Puis presque aussitôt, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir derrière Nagini. Pendant la demi-seconde où Malefoy tourna la tête vers Harry, Bellatrix se leva et couru pour attraper sa baguette. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort puissant quand elle fut violement projetée dans les airs puis sur le sol où elle s'effondra, inconsciente. Ils ne comprirent pas d'où était parti le sort et cherchèrent du regard dans l'obscurité du couloir. Hermione sentit un léger courant d'air à côté de son bras gauche, mais ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il y eut des cris puis des lumières jaillirent dans tous les sens au fond du couloir. Ils entendirent hurler des noms :

« Yaxley ! »

« NON ! »

« Rodolphus ! Il est là ! »

« Pas là ! Non, par ici !»

Puis le silence. Harry, Drago et Hermione ne savaient plus quoi faire. Attendre. S'enfuir. Aller voir…

« ATTENTION ! »

Harry avait soudainement crié pour mettre en garde Drago et Hermione contre Nagini, mais la seconde d'après, le serpent s'agitait dans les sens, comme pris de violentes convulsions. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher son venin encore une fois mais cette fois, ce fut des cris aigus qui sortirent. Les sifflements et hurlements de Nagini devinrent presque insupportables et, essayant de se boucher les oreilles avec leurs mains, les trois sorciers reculèrent de peur que l'énorme serpent les heurte.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI ARRIVE ? cria Hermione, les yeux presque fermé à cause du bruit. »

Harry ne répondit rien, dans l'ignorance totale. Il y eut un autre hurlement atroce de la part du serpent. La gueule ouverte, les crocs projetant un liquide verdâtre et gluant, il resta figé l'espace d'un instant, la moitié de son long corps levé au-dessus d'eux. Puis, ses petits yeux jaunes devinrent soudain très sombre et son contour se figea et semblait s'effrité comme des cendres dans un feu de bois. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans vie, sous les regards interrogateurs et effrayés d'Hermione, Harry et Drago. Comme s'il se consumait tout seul, le corps de Nagini tomba soudain en miettes sur le sol en pierre du couloir, à leurs pieds. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry, puis Malefoy lança avec sarcasmes :

« Tu lui as fait un sacré effet, Potter ! »

Au même moment, devant eux, une ombre apparue, découvert par un grand morceau de tissu qui semblait l'avoir rendu invisible. Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu de surprise et Drago un juron.

Un garçon, aux cheveux roux et aux nombreuses taches de rousseurs, la cape d'invisibilité dans une main et une longue et visiblement lourde épée dans l'autre, s'avança vers eux en boitant, le visage partiellement ensanglantée.

« Ron ! s'écria Harry. »


	22. Précipice

**Chapitre 22 :**

_**Précipice.**_

Hermione se jeta littéralement sur Ron, au grand dam de Malefoy qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. Quand elle desserra son étreinte, elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis le poussa en hurlant :

« Où étais-tu, Bon Sang ? »

Ron ne répondit pas de suite, pris une grande respiration, puis expliqua qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Malefoy et Harry à propos des Horcruxes, et en a déduit que l'épée de Gryffondor, qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, devait être encore imprégnée du venin de Basilic, tout comme les crochets de l'énorme serpent qu'Harry était allé chercher dans la Chambre des Secrets. Alors, Ron s'est dirigé vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour y chercher l'épée, mais a fait une rencontre infortune qui lui infligea les blessures qu'il portait au visage :

« Rogue ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

- Il avait l'air de s'intéresser aussi à l'épée… répondit Ron, en montrant ses blessures. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la trouve !

- C'est n'importe quoi, Weasley. rétorqua Malefoy, Il pourrait très bien vouloir l'épée lui aussi pour détruire des Horcruxes !

- Comment serait-il au courant ? Et puis, de toute façon il n'y en a plus… interrompit Hermione.

- Il n'y en a plus ? répéta Ron, l'air surpris.

- Tu viens de tuer le dernier, Ron… et Malefoy s'est occupé du diadème, répondit Harry.

- Tu… tu as détruit un Horcruxe, toi ? interrogea Ron en regardant Malefoy avec mépris.

- Peu importe… reprit Malefoy, En tout cas, si Rogue est là, on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir…

- Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Ron, ce gars a tué Dumbledore et est un Mangemort !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Weasley, je suis un Mangemort et c'est moi qui devais tuer Dumbledore… et pourtant on est là, tous les deux, à discuter gentiment!

- Pourquoi nous aiderait-il ? coupa Harry.

- Pour la même raison que je vous aide… répondit Malefoy en se tournant vers Hermione. »

Hermione rougit légèrement et elle ressentit le besoin de le serrer fort dans ses bras, mais préféra rester où elle était pour ne pas envenimer les choses avec Ron.

« Et puis, Rogue n'a pas tué Dumbledore parce que le Seigneur du Ténèbres le lui a ordonné ! reprit Malefoy.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- D'après ce que j'ai su à travers les pensées de Rogue… Dumbledore était mourant.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron et Harry en même temps.

- Je l'aurais su si c'était le cas ! s'emporta Harry.

- Et bien, vraisemblablement, Dumbledore a oublié de t'en faire part ! rétorqua Malefoy.

- Oh… mais oui bien sûr ! s'écria Hermione. La Bague !

- Quel rapport avec une bague, Granger ! interrompit Malefoy.

- La Bague de Gaunt, Harry ! s'eclama-t-elle.

- Tu penses que c'est la Bague qui l'a… condamné ?

- Ça parait logique ! dit Hermione avec entrain, C'était un Horcruxe, non ? Regarde l'effet qu'un de ces objets a eu sur Malefoy ! Tu te souviens de l'état de la main de Dumbledore l'année dernière ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais acquiesça. Ca paraissait probable : Dumbledore aurait demandé à Rogue de le tuer pour abréger sa souffrance et de plus, il empêchait Malefoy de commettre une erreur… Malgré cela, il ne savait pas s'il fallait tout de même faire confiance à Rogue… Accorder sa confiance à un ennemi et Mangemort cette année était déjà plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Harry eut soudain une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, puis soudain, un sentiment de manque et de rage l'envahit. Il entendit un cri lointain, puis plus rien. Hermione s'était baissée pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

« C'est ta cicatrice ?

- Il cherche Nagini… grogna Harry, la main plaquée sur son front. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis des hurlements. Malefoy prit la main d'Hermione, Ron releva Harry, puis ils reprirent la direction de la sortie du château. Ils empruntèrent un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, mais plus ils approchaient de la sortie, plus le spectacle était désolant. Une fumée épaisse avait envahi pratiquement tous les recoins du château. Des débris de portes, de murs et de statues jonchaient sur le sol. Des corps, par dizaines, étaient éparpillés le long du couloir. Ils n'osèrent pas regarder leurs visages de peur de reconnaître quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Cette vision donna une nouvelle fois envie de vomir à Hermione, qui s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, la main sur l'estomac, la tête baissée. Malefoy s'arrêta net et la fixa plusieurs secondes. Elle se sentit encore plus étourdie, et elle entendit sa voix et sa respiration dans sa tête. Soudain, plus rien. Elle repoussa Malefoy, puis hurla :

« Je t'interdis d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur moi ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Granger, tu me… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire qu'une explosion retentie derrière eux, puis une seconde au-dessus d'eux. Harry et Ron, loin devant eux, les appelèrent plusieurs fois. Le couple continua alors leur chemin, et Harry, voyant arriver Hermione dans un sale état, se précipita vers eux pour l'aider.

« Dépêchez-vous, ils nous rattrapent ! hurla Ron. »

Pendant leur course, pourtant, Ron s'arrêta soudain et leva les yeux au plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On y est presque ! » s'écria Harry, devant lui, tenant toujours Hermione par le bras.

La porte du château se trouvait devant eux et malgré les nombreux débris qui obstruaient la sortie, ils voyaient la lumière de l'extérieur passer à travers les pierres.

« Shut ! répondit-il, Vous entendez ? »

Il n'y avait plus de bruits de pas derrière eux, plus d'explosions au dehors, les hurlements avaient diminué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Malefoy en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. »

Personne ne répondit. Il y eut un craquement, puis un grincement. De la poussière tombait des plafonds de pierre au-dessus d'eux. Quelques pierres s'effritaient sur les murs, de part et d'autre du couloir. Un nouveau craquement, suivi d'un grondement sourd. Cette fois, des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre au dehors. Le sol, sous leurs pieds, se mit à trembler. On aurait dit que Poudlard était en train d'hurler de douleur. Harry tira Hermione par le bras, entraînant Malefoy avec lui, et Ron sur ses pas :

« COUREZ ! »

Plusieurs pierres du haut plafond leur tombèrent dessus. Le grondement devint encore plus fort, ainsi que les tremblements et ils comprirent qu'une partie de Poudlard était en train de s'effondrer de toute sa hauteur… et ils se trouvaient juste en dessous. Le sol s'ouvrit soudain en deux et Hermione et Malefoy glissèrent dans la crevasse. La jeune fille poussa un cri en tombant et elle se rattrapa à la taille de Malefoy, qui, lui, s'agrippa sur le bord. Harry sauta en avant et attrapa le bras de Malefoy. Ron se précipita vers eux pour aider Harry à hisser Malefoy et Hermione.

« Accrochez-vous ! hurla Harry, dont le son de la voix était couvert par le craquement des murs autour d'eux. »

Malgré les recommandations de Malefoy pour ne pas regarder en bas, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil et à chaque fois, elle sentait des maux d'estomac atroces et elle avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformés en coton. Ils entendirent des voix au fond du couloir.

« Ils sont là-bas ! »

Deux Mangemorts se précipitèrent vers eux, évitant les pierres qui leur tombaient en criant « Protego ! ».

« Vas-y ! s'écria Ron en montrant les Mangemorts d'un signe de tête à Harry. Je m'occupe d'eux !»

Harry se leva et prépara sa baguette. Quand il eut un des deux Mangemorts dans son champ de vision, après avoir traversé l'épaisse fumée, il hurla « STUPEFIX ! ».

« C'est Harry Potter ! hurla-t-il.

Les Mangemorts ripostèrent et Harry engagea une bataille contre eux pendant que Ron se pencha pour attraper Malefoy qui glissait de plus en plus. Il attrapa son bras d'un geste résolu et il y eut un échange de regards entre les deux jeunes hommes, qui n'avait rien à avoir avec de la tendresse… Ron, le regard plein d'animosité, et Malefoy, certain qu'il allait le lâcher, portait une expression de rage mélangé à la peur sur le visage. Il ne savait même pas si c'était parce qu'il avait peur pour Hermione qui était encore agrippée à sa taille ou s'il avait réellement peur de mourir. Malefoy se tenait encore au bord du trou et Ron serrait son bras gauche avec force. Sa main gauche lâcha soudain et il se rattrapa au bras de Ron. Sa deuxième main glissait de plus en plus, le poids d'Hermione le faisait partir en arrière et il commençait à ne plus avoir assez de force pour se tenir suspendu dans le vide. Sa deuxième main lâcha et Ron n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Hermione hurla, et failli lâcher la taille de Drago sous le choc. Ron s'effondra sur le sol à plat ventre sous le poids. Ils les tenaient à bout de bras. Il poussa un cri de fureur pour essayer de les remonter, mais il ne put se releva. Malefoy avait changé d'expression, il avait peur, d'énormes goutes perlaient sur son front et son autre main essayait se s'accrocher à quelque chose. Hermione glissait de plus en plus et essayait de prendre appui avec ses pieds sur les murs en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers Malefoy lentement, le visage triste, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il pencha la tête et comprit ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire… Ils allaient mourir… ils le savaient… Malefoy plaqua sa main libre sur celle d'Hermione, entourant sa taille, puis releva encore une fois la tête vers Ron, qui, lui, les tenaient toujours de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, Malefoy le regardait avec sérénité même si une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil. Ron comprit aussitôt :

« Il en est hors de question ! souffla-t-il. Je ne vous lâcherai pas ! »

Il essaya de les hisser encore une fois, mais n'eut pas assez de force et il s'effondra encore à plat ventre au bord du gouffre. Il hurla de colère encore une fois.

« Weasley… souffla Malefoy.

- Je vais y arriver ! coupa Ron, le visage rougit par l'effort.

- Je suis désolé… reprit-il.

- La ferme ! s'écria Ron.

- … pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire….

- LA FERME ! hurla Ron. JE NE TE LACHERAI PAS ! »

Il attrapa la manche de Malefoy avec sa deuxième main, puis poussa sur ses genoux en poussant un hurlement de rage. Alors qu'il crut qu'il allait lâcher, il sentit qu'Hermione et Malefoy se faisaient plus légers.

« Accio Malefoy ! » Harry se trouvait derrière Ron, et avait crié la formule faisant se projeter un jet de lumière blanche autour du torse de Drago. Malgré la puissance de sort, Harry força en tirant sa baguette comme s'il les remontait avec une corde. Ron tira une dernière fois et cria :

« Tiens bon, Hermione ! »

Hermione poussait des cris rauques car elle n'arrivait plus à tenir. Drago tourna sa tête, se pencha et passa son bras derrière son dos bloquant sa main sous son bras pour l'aider à se hisser. Après un dernier effort, Ron fit glisser Malefoy sur le sol et Harry attrapa Hermione la tirant par les bras à côté de lui. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer que le mur derrière eux émit un craquement et la faille dans le sol se rallongea. Un nouveau grondement retentit au-dessus d'eux et cette fois-ci, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le plafond ne commence à s'écrouler sur eux. Ils s'enfuirent à toute vitesse vers la porte alors que l'éboulement les poursuivait littéralement.

« BOMBARDA ! hurla Hermione vers l'amas de pierres qui bloquait la sortie. Une partie explosa au loin.

« Bombarda ! répéta Harry derrière elle. »

Ils y étaient presque et la fumée du couloir se dissipait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la porte.

« HAAAAAAAAA ! »

Un cri qui provenait de derrière les fit s'arrêter brusquement. Ron était tombé et jonchait sur le sol, les bras tendus vers eux. Harry ne réfléchit pas et repartit dans l'autre sens pour aller aider son ami, suivi de Malefoy qui jetait des sortilèges du Bouclier au-dessus de lui pour le protéger. Mais les sorts n'étaient pas assez puissants pour empêcher le château de pierres de s'écrouler sur eux. Une énorme fumée, suivie d'un grondement venant du fond du couloir, s'avança rapidement vers eux. Ron essaya de se relever tant bien que mal malgré sa cheville tordue, mais il était trop tard. Il disparut sous les décombres et l'épaisse fumée blanche en quelques secondes.

« ROOOOOON ! hurla Harry.

Malefoy poussa un juron, et Hermione, un hurlement déchirant.

« NOOOON ! hurla Harry la voix étranglée, en s'écroulant par terre. ROOOON !»

Malefoy se précipita sur Harry et le releva violemment en le tirant par les épaules vers la sortie alors que le nuage de fumée arrivait rapidement vers eux. Il fit passer Hermione en premier et jeta littéralement Harry à travers la grosse fissure de pierres avant de s'y précipiter lui-même. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils reculèrent alors quand ils comprirent ce qui s'était écroulé sur eux. Le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie était en train de finir sa descente sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Hermione, tête baissée, à genoux dans l'herbe, pleurait bruyamment. Harry, lui, hurlait de rage en regardant fixement, le visage bouffi par les larmes, l'entrée de l'école complètement enseveli. Malefoy, debout à côté d'Hermione, les mains dans les cheveux, se tirant le front dans l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction la plus totale. Les poings tapant le sol violemment, Harry gémissait le nom de son meilleur ami en fermant les yeux comme si cela pouvait le ramener. Mais il n'y avait réellement aucune chance pour qu'il ait survécu à ça… Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Et pourtant, Ron Weasley n'était plus.

* * *

**NOTE de l'auteur:**

Prochainement, le dernier chapitre d'"ETERNAL FLAME", et son EPILOGUE.

Ainsi qu'un changement des noms des chapitres.

Un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, même si je ne réponds pas, sachez que je les lis toutes et que je suis très touchée par certaines d'entre elles.


	23. Une Question de Survie , partie I

**Chapitre 23** :

_**Une Question de Survie.**_

_**(Partie I)**_

Hermione avait l'impression que tout se mouvait au ralenti. Derrière eux, retentirent plusieurs explosions, et pourtant elle n'entendait que le bruit sourd de la détonation, comme si elle avait perdu toutes facultés auditives. Sa vision était obstruée par ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Elle ne s'entendait même pas crier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un bourdonnement ressemblant à l'appel de son nom s'éleva derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ne comprit pas de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Deux paires de jambes s'agitaient derrière elle, et quelqu'un était en train de la soulever. Comme si cela l'avait réanimé, elle reprit conscience du monde extérieur et réalisa que Drago, Harry et elle se faisaient enlever par plusieurs Mangemorts. Chacun essayait de se débattre vigoureusement.

« Lâchez-moi, bande de… » commença Malefoy, interrompu par un coup au visage.

Hermione tenta de se dépêtrer des deux Mangemorts qui l'avaient attrapé, mais rien à faire. Soudain, elle vit un jet de lumière rouge passer près d'elle : Malefoy se battait en duel avec son attaquant et se précipita pour libérer Hermione des siens.

« STUPEFIX ! CRUCIO ! » lança Malefoy sur ceux qui avait capturé Harry qui, grâce à ça, put se défaire de leur emprise.

Harry courut vers Malefoy pour l'aider, mais il le repoussa et s'écria :

« Va-t'en !

- Non ! répondit Harry.

- VA-T'EN J'TE DIS ! Il n'est pas loin ! hurla Malefoy, tout en jetant un sort qui propulsa un des Mangemorts qui tenait Hermione dans les airs. »

La main libre, Hermione lança un Sort de Désillusion sur Harry, qui disparut presque aussitôt.

« Où est passé Potter ? cria celui qui tenait encore Hermione.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage. Il recula, la tête baissée, la joue en sang, le regard mauvais. C'était Greyback. Il grognait littéralement. Hermione, à la vue du Loup-Garou, recula en pointant sa baguette vers lui et hurla :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Le Loup-Garou fut projeté en arrière et tomba violement sur l'herbe un peu plus loin, hurlant à la mort.

« De la Magie Noire, Granger… impressionnant, lui murmura Malefoy. »

Trois autres Mangemorts se précipitèrent sur eux et firent éjecter leurs baguettes respectives d'un coup rapide de baguette. L'un d'entre eux était Queudver. Malefoy se mit devant Hermione pour la protéger mais ne put éviter les liens magiques que lui envoya le rat et s'effondra sur le sol, les mains attachés, inconscient. Hermione se baissa et essaya de les défaire, mais sans baguette, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Des cordes de lumière lui passèrent devant le visage et elle sentit une pression s'exerçait autour de ses poignets. Elle s'évanouit la seconde d'après.

* * *

« Granger… »

Malefoy avait murmuré son nom d'une voix tremblante. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt, liés des pieds jusqu'aux épaules, à genoux devant un grand nombre de Mangemorts. Certains d'entre eux tenaient plusieurs élèves… dont Luna, Neville, Ernie et Colin Crivey.

« La Ferme ! Vous parlerez quand on vous y autorisera ! grogna un des Mangemorts. »

Narcissa Malefoy se trouvait à la droite d'Hermione et, malgré ses efforts pour paraître complètement détachée de la situation, on voyait très nettement qu'elle tremblait de peur pour son fils. Elle le fixait avec intensité, si bien que des larmes futiles coulaient lentement sur son visage. Lucius Malefoy était derrière elle, à la stature droite, le menton levé et le visage strict et froid. Il avait l'air d'avoir plus honte que peur.

Il y eut un craquement de branches derrière eux et un sifflement. Une silhouette apparut, gracieuse mais effrayante, le visage extrêmement blanc, dépourvu de cheveux, montrant deux petites fentes à la place du nez. Les Mangemorts forcèrent les élèves qu'ils tenaient à s'agenouiller. Les battements du cœur d'Hermione s'accélérèrent. Elle avait échappé à la mort dans cette crevasse à l'intérieur du château, mais là c'était un tout autre niveau. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait échapper à la mort cette fois-ci. Malefoy respirait bruyamment et irrégulièrement à côté d'elle et elle s'imagina qu'il devait se dire la même chose qu'elle.

Voldemort vint se placer devant eux sans dire un mot, Rogue sur ses pas, inexpressif. Queudver s'approcha alors de son maître, se courba et lui dit, la voix tremblante :

« Mon Seigneur, Harry Potter s'est enfui… »

Voldemort jeta un regard noir à son serviteur et Hermione crut entendre un sifflement de rage comparable à un serpent se préparant à attaquer.

« Mais le jeune Malefoy et la Sang-de-Bourbe sont là et… »

Voldemort leva la main pour l'interrompre et s'approcha d'Hermione. Un autre Mangemort qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'avança vers eux et dit :

« C'est elle qui a fait disparaître Potter et elle a mis Fenrir dans un sale état… »

Voldemort la fixait étrangement. Il mit sa main froide sous son menton, planta ses ongles dans sa joue, puis la souleva comme si c'était un vulgaire objet. Malefoy, à côté d'eux, s'agitait de plus en plus:

« Ne la touchez pas ! grogna-t-il. »

Voldemort tourna la tête vers Malefoy lui lançant un de ses regards lui indiquant qu'il pouvait la tuer en appuyant sur sa fine et insignifiante gorge. Mais au lieu de se retourner vers Hermione et d'ignorer Malefoy, il resta figé à le fixer. Le jeune Serpentard sentit une douleur au niveau du front et entendit des chuchotements et sifflements aigus. Voldemort essayait de rentrer dans sa tête et Drago ferma immédiatement les yeux pour l'en faire sortir le plus vite possible. Il vida sa tête de toutes pensées et le repoussa en quelques secondes après un douloureux effort mental. Ils ouvrirent les yeux au même moment et se regardèrent avec mépris.

« Je ne sais pas qui t'a appris cela… mais tu es un imbécile si tu penses que cela m'arrêtera… marmonna Voldemort en appuyant sur les tous les mots. »

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers Hermione, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, sourit et la fixa longuement.

« Non ! s'écria Malefoy. »

Mais il était trop tard, Voldemort était déjà dans la tête d'Hermione et elle hurlait de douleur. Essayant en vain de le repousser, les images de sa vie défilèrent et Voldemort riait à chacune d'elle… La douleur s'intensifia quand elle vit le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh s'avancer vers elle dans l'Infirmerie… « Non… souffla-t-elle… lui annonçant qu'elle était … enceinte… « NON ! » hurla-t-elle. Voldemort s'arrêta de rire… puis sortit de sa tête violemment. Il la lâcha avec dégout et elle s'écroula sur le sol, morte de fatigue. Voldemort grimaça, dirigeant son regard vers Malefoy, puis Hermione et Malefoy encore… Il recula lentement, on aurait presque dit qu'il volait.

« Intéressant… » siffla-t-il.

Hermione baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy entre deux pleurs étranglés. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle de ne pas avoir réussi à bloquer ses pensées ? Elle n'avait pas appris l'Oclumencie… Voldemort savait déjà plus ou moins pour leur relation… alors pourquoi il réagissait comme s'il avait appris quelque chose de nouveau ? Hermione lui aurait-il réellement caché quelque chose ?

« Il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Haha ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Drago, ni celui de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna brusquement vers ses Mangemorts et ouvrit les bras pour leur parler.

« Un Mangemort et une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria-t-il. Qui aurait cru ? »

Drago leva sa tête vers Rogue, qui les regardait avec empathie, ne pouvant rien faire.

« Mais le plus drôle dans cette histoire d'amour tragique, raconta Voldemort, c'est que l'un d'entre eux garde un secret que je m'apprête à dévoiler devant vous… »

Certains Mangemorts applaudirent et Bellatrix sauta de joie. Voldemort leva la main pour les faire taire. Il semblait prendre un immense plaisir à torturer Hermione.

« Un enfant ! s'écria-t-il soudain sans attendre. »

Malefoy s'étouffa presque quand il entendit le mot « enfant ». Narcissa Malefoy avait la main devant la bouche et paraissait dévastée. Lucius Malefoy regardait Drago avec honte et dégout. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui, la tête baissée, s'obligea à ne pas le regarder. Il ressentait un immense malaise, une crampe à l'estomac et son cœur battait irrégulièrement. « Un enfant … » Hermione lui avait caché qu'elle attendait… un enfant… Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Il prit conscience des récents agissements et de malaises de cette dernière depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'Infirmerie.

« Je suis désolée… répéta-t-elle encore une fois. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur la joue de Malefoy à la seule pensée qu'ils allaient mourir sans même pouvoir voir leur enfant… Il y a quelques mois, il aurait paniqué ou hurlé sur elle, sans comprendre comment cela avait pu lui arriver à lui ! Mais la situation était différente, et Drago, pour la première fois de vie, était heureux de ce qu'il avait créé… et il était hors de question qu'on lui enlève.

Voldemort se retourna vers eux et se baissa baguette en main. Il la pointa lentement vers la tête d'Hermione, qui releva la tête, le regard noir et figé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle tremblait à la fois de peur et de rage. Malefoy s'agita à ses côtés pour essayer de défaire ses liens et hurla :

« NON ! Prenez-moi à sa place! »

Voldemort hésita un moment.

« Je vous en supplie, ne la tuez pas ! gémit-il. Tuez-moi à sa place !

- NON ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Que c'est touchant… coupa Voldemort en se retournant vers la famille Malefoy qui se trouvaient à sa gauche. »

Plusieurs Mangemorts rirent aux éclats.

« Ne vous en faites pas… Vous allez _tous les deux_ mourir… dit-il d'une voix très grave. »

Il leva sa baguette vers Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux.

« AVADA … »

« BOUM ! »

Une explosion violente retentit derrière les Mangemorts. Plusieurs jets de lumière traversèrent l'obscurité et touchèrent quelques Mangemorts qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Hermione ouvra les yeux et vit les professeurs McGonagall, Sinistra et Trelawney, Hagrid, Ginny, suivie d'une trentaine d'autres élèves, d'elfes de maison et de centaures. Elle leva les yeux et vit d'autres élèves, ainsi que Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Shakelbolt, Fred et George enfourchant Sombrals et balais. Près d'eux volait Buck, l'Hippogriffe et Peeves. Plus loin, Mr. Et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie et même Percy avaient transplané. Dans la folie générale, les Mangemorts prirent rapidement la poudre d'escampette et Rogue en profita pour détacher Drago et Hermione d'un geste vif de baguette. Après un regard intense jeté à Drago, il leur tourna le dos sans un mot et partit rejoindre les autres. Le jeune homme prit la main d'Hermione et essaya de l'éloigner de la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'eux. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et ils essayèrent de les éviter en rejoignant la porte du château. Le spectacle était terrifiant, des corps tombaient sans que personne ne leur viennent en aide, des explosions et jets de lumières vertes emportaient la vie de nombreux élèves… certains n'avaient même pas encore atteint leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Les formes devinrent des ombres et Hermione ne reconnaissait plus personne. Malefoy, derrière elle, la serrait fort contre lui, puis lui dit en attrapant une des nombreuses baguettes au sol, perdues au combat :

« Je dois aller les aider…

- NON ! hurla-t-elle. Non… S'il te plaît, n'y vas pas !

- Oh, mais il n'ira pas ! »

La voix glaciale s'éleva de derrière eux. Lucius Malefoy se tenait debout, légèrement chancelant, le visage couvert de sang. Drago se mit presque aussitôt devant Hermione, le bras gauche l'obligeant à rester derrière lui.

« Tu es une honte pour notre famille… grogna Lucius, la baguette fixement pointée vers son fils.

- J'ai passé des années à essayer de te rendre fier… rétorqua Drago. Ce n'était jamais assez même quand je suis devenu Mangemort !

- Tu es loin d'avoir fait tes preuves, Drago… reprit Lucius.

- PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS_ MOI_…hurla-t-il, Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai choisi mon camp…

- Ton camp ! hurla son père, ton camp va lamentablement perdre… vous allez tous mourir !

- Alors je mourrai en sachant qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie j'aurais fait quelque chose de bien ! répondit beaucoup plus calmement Drago. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes. Lucius Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui était toujours derrière Drago, puis lança entre ses dents :

« C'est elle… c'est à cause d'elle…. »

Il jeta un sort qui propulsa son fils sur le côté, puis avança vers Hermione en disant :

« Tu as tué mon fils… »

Hermione recula précipitamment et trébucha sur un corps inerte dans l'herbe. Lucius visa sa tête et elle mit son bras devant elle pour se protéger :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! » hurla le père de Drago.

- STUPEFIX !

Il y eut un flash puis un bruit sourd. Hermione rouvrit les yeux mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Lucius était allongé devant elle, inconscient. Mais Drago, dont elle avait reconnu la voix, n'était plus là. Elle se leva d'un bond et chercha les environs du regard. La fumée et les jets de lumières l'empêchèrent de voir correctement autour d'elle.

« MALEFOY ! cria-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. »

Personne ne répondit. Elle regarda alors plus loin, à l'opposé de Lucius Malefoy et vit une tête blonde près des débris du château. Elle se précipita sur lui et tomba à genoux devant son corps. Il respirait, mais très irrégulièrement. Une plaie saignait sur son front abondement à la racine de ses cheveux. Il émit des râlements rauques, mais avait les yeux fermés.

« Malefoy ! Malefoy, tu m'entends ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la bataille qui faisait rage. »

Elle sentit une pression au niveau du poignet. Elle se retourna. Il la regardait, les yeux humides et la respiration toujours aussi courte.

« Tu m'as fait peur… dit-elle en souriant. Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! »

Elle essaya de le soulever, mais il hurla de douleur. Elle ne comprit pas de suite, fronça les sourcils et chercha à savoir ce qui le faisait souffrir autant. Elle posa sa main sur son torse puis son ventre… Son t-shirt noir était humide. Elle releva sa main droite, elle était pleine de sang. Elle souleva délicatement et lentement sa veste, comme si elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, et y découvrit un long et pointu morceau de bois sortant de son intestin. Son visage s'assombrit et sa lèvre se mit à trembler.

« Non… marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle se mit à paniquer et d'énormes larmes coulaient sur son visage. Malefoy attrapa son bras et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais il cracha du sang à la place.

« Essaie de ne pas parler… gémit-elle. »

Sa voix déraillait complètement.

« A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

- Ca… a l'air… grave… dit Drago, en souriant à moitié, même si chaque mot le faisait souffrir atrocement. »

Il essaya de soulever sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait même plus bouger.

« Je ne sens… plus… mes jambes… » dit-il en regardant dans le vide au-dessus de lui.

- Ca va aller… souffla Hermione en pleurs, On va trouver une solution… Je vais chercher une baguette… dit-elle en se levant.

- Non… reste… dit-il avant de cracher encore un peu sang. »

Elle s'agenouilla, prit sa main et mit l'autre sur son front. Drago leva sa main jusqu'à sa joue et lui sourit. Il descendit alors jusqu'à son ventre et y posa délicatement sa main. Il lui sourit de plus belle. Elle prit une grande respiration, puis lui dit d'une voix aigüe :

« Pardonne-moi…

- Ce sera… un petit mec… bégaya-t-il. »

Hermione émit un petit rire aigu et lui dit, riant et pleurant à moitié:

« Comme d'habitude, Malefoy, tu crois tout savoir… »

Il voulut rire mais la douleur l'empêcha de continuer. Les traits de son visage se durcirent, et sa respiration se précipita. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre… Si elle enlevait ce morceau de bois de son intestin, la blessure saignerait davantage et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'arrêter. Soigner des bleus ou des entailles superficielles étaient un jeu d'enfants à côté de ça… Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes et de paraître plus forte…

« J'ai… froid… »

Il tremblait à présent. Hermione enleva sa fine veste et la posa sur son ventre. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant des yeux un sorcier capable de soigner Malefoy par n'importe quel moyen.

« Personne ne… viendra… Granger… souffla-t-il»

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et donnait l'impression qu'il s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Alors il lui sourit légèrement et murmura à son oreille :

« Her…mione… je… t'aime… »

Il avait prononcé ses mots dans un dernier souffle, comme si son dernier battement de cœur s'était enfui par sa bouche. Les yeux grands ouverts, une larme coulant au coin de son œil, il n'émettait plus aucun son.

« Malefoy… ? pleura-t-elle. »

Elle se pencha beaucoup plus au-dessus de lui, et mit ses mains sur son torse. Ce n'était pas possible… pas lui.

« MALEFOY ? »

Elle le secoua vivement, et parcouru son visage de ses mains.

« NON ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle pencha sa tête sur son torse pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cœur, ou ne sentir qu'une souffle. Aucun son. Elle se redressa, en pleurs, et tapa plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine pour essayer de faire repartir son cœur.

« ALLEZ ! hurla-t-elle. »

Rien ne se produisit. Le corps rigide et la peau blanche comme un linge, Drago n'eut aucune réaction. Hermione prit alors son visage entre ses mains et s'approcha de son visage :

« Je t'en supplie… Drago… ne me... laisse pas… » gémit-elle.

Le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait était au-dessus de tout qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque-là. Elle hurla sa peine si fort que certains, non loin de là, arrêtaient même de se battre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une douleur fulgurante au niveau du ventre vint stopper ses hurlements et ses pleurs la faisant tituber vers le sol. Elle se rattrapa sur sa main gauche, la droite posée au niveau de son nombril. Au même moment, elle releva la tête et entrevit Harry, s'avançant lentement de la lisière de la Foret Interdite jusqu'à Voldemort, qui l'attendait patiemment. Plus aucune explosion. Plus aucun cri. Une lumière verte éblouit au loin, et Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie.

* * *

**J'ai décidé de séparer le grand chapitre de la fin en deux. Le second sera un peu plus court et est en cours d'écriture.**


	24. Une Question de Survie , partie II

**Chapitre 23:**

_**Une Question de Survie.**_

_**(partie II)**_

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son mal de crane ou la lumière du jour qui la réveilla. Malgré cela, elle garda les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de comprendre où elle se trouvait et qui l'entourait. Elle semblait être couchée sur un lit, plutôt confortable, pensa-t-elle, et les draps sentait extrêmement bons. Elle commençait à entendre des sons vagues : des chuchotements et des conversations lointaines. Rien de très alarmant. Les voix semblaient d'ailleurs plutôt familières. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et endolorie et eut du mal à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures avant. Elle prit la décision d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière de la pièce l'éblouit alors elle les ouvrit très lentement. Sa nuque était douloureuse, mais elle tenta de tourner la tête à sa gauche pour voir qui était dans la pièce. Au sol, plusieurs personnes étaient allongées, immobiles et recouverts d'un drap blanc. Elle ne voyait pas leur visage, et essaya de forcer pour ne serait-ce qu'en reconnaître un. Elle reconnut le premier en la personne d'Ernie McMillan… elle bougea lentement sur le côté pour voir les autres, elle vit alors le deuxième : un garçon, longiligne, la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds…

« Malefoy… gémit-elle.

Sa voix déraillait et était pratiquement inaudible. Son cœur se serra et elle essaya de descendre du lit pour aller vers lui. Elle glissa et se rattrapa sur les mains et les genoux. A ce moment-là, elle entendit un vacarme autour d'elle et sentit plusieurs mains essayer de la relever.

« Malefoy… » répéta-t-elle en tendant le bras vers lui.

- Vous devez vous recoucher, Miss Granger ! s'écria la voix du professeur McGonagall.

- Il a besoin de moi… gémit-elle, en se débattant avec les forces qui lui restaient.

- Couvrez-le, Bon Sang ! hurla McGonagall. »

Hermione ne vit pas exactement qui avançait vers Malefoy, elle vit simplement le drap blanc se tirer tout seul sur le visage de Drago. Elle se mit à pleurer en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre… ni lui répondre… parce qu'il était… mort.

Elle se laissa tirer vers son lit, sans aucune force, ni l'envie de se débattre. Au moment où elle s'assit sur le lit, la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit derrière elle. Une silhouette s'avança lentement vers elle. La vision troublée, elle ne le vit que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son cœur s'emballa.

« Harry ? »

Le visage bouffie par les larmes, elle se précipita sur lui, sans que personne ne puisse la rattraper. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle le sentait respirer irrégulièrement et renifler, comme si, lui aussi, pleurer. Ne voulant pas se détacher de son étreinte, elle ne releva pas la tête pour vérifier. Se sentant encore nauséeuse, elle se détacha de lui, puis perdit l'équilibre tant la terre tournait autour d'elle.

« Il faut la rasseoir ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Hermione prit enfin conscience d'où elle était et tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant.

« Harry, comment… ?

- Sshhhh… plus tard, dit-il calmement, il faut que tu te reposes…

- Mais j'ai vu le sort… tu étais…

- Hermione, pas maintenant… essaie de dormir. »

Mais la jeune fille ouvra de grands yeux en se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule…

« Le bébé ! s'écria-t-elle, complètement affolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Le bébé va bien. Vous allez tous les deux biens. »

Elle expira fortement se frottant le visage de la sueur qu'elle venait d'avoir, puis se rallongea lentement sur le lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt et ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il faisait toujours jour, l'air qui traversait les grandes fenêtres de la pièce était doux et agréable. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec moins de difficultés. Ses membres étaient moins douloureux, et elle voyait beaucoup mieux. Seules cette appréhension et cette boule au fond de la gorge l'a ralentirent dans ses mouvements. Il y avait un grand silence dans l'Infirmerie. Les corps allongés à sa gauche avaient disparus, et la plupart des lits étaient vides. Où l'avait-il emporté ? Elle se leva et enfila un jean et un t-shirt neuf qu'un elfe avait surement dû aller chercher dans sa chambre et poser sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

Madame Pomfresh n'était même pas à son bureau à l'entrée de l'Infirmerie et elle traversa le couloir partiellement détruit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, dont la porte était encore intacte, sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, et s'avança pour ouvrir. La porte, comme à son habitude, s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour la laisser rentrer. Ce qu'elle vit derrière cette porte n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ambiance joyeuse et festive à laquelle cette salle était habituée. Les tables et les bancs avaient disparues. La salle, dépourvue de meubles comptait plus d'une centaine de corps immobiles, allongés sur le sol en pierre. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent au passage d'Hermione. Beaucoup d'entre eux pleuraient, d'autres restaient figés devant le corps de leur ami, frère, sœur, fils ou fille, le regard atrocement vide. Elle continua dans l'allée jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive un visage familier. Près de l'endroit où se trouvait d'ordinaire la table des professeurs, deux corps étaient allongés sur le sol recouverts d'un linge blanc. Mrs Weasley et son mari étaient agenouillés devant eux. Fred, dans les bras de George pleurait bruyamment. Bill, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, se trouvait devant Percy et Charlie qui retenaient vraisemblablement leurs larmes. Deux corps sur le sol… Deux Weasley… Il ne manquait que…

« Ginny ? »

Hermione précipita le pas vers la famille Weasley et, en s'avançant, vit Harry, à genoux, à la tête de Ginny, lui caressant les cheveux en pleurant. Elle s'avança vers eux, les deux mains sur la bouche, complètement anéantie, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Mrs Weasley la regardait avec tristesse. Harry se leva sans un mot, contourna les corps inertes de Ron et Ginny et prit la main d'Hermione. Il l'attira à l'autre bout de la pièce et la guida jusqu'à un corps qui n'avait personne pour le pleurer. Il lui fit un signe de tête, et elle comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'agenouilla et souleva délicatement le drap. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur quand elle vit la pâleur de son visage fin. Il paraissait calme et serein, comme cette fois où elle l'avait surpris à dormir sur le ventre dans sa chambre, la lune se reflétant sur lui. Même si ses larmes coulaient presque toutes seules, elle sourit, les lèvres tremblantes, et lui caressa le front. Elle posa un doux baiser sur sa joue en murmurant :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »

Elle se releva, tourna encore une fois la tête vers la famille Weasley, et sortit, tête baissée, de la Grande Salle. Elle n'eut même pas à traverser plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans le parc, puisque toute la façade principale du château était complètement détruite. Quand elle sortit, elle vit plusieurs parents et professeurs qui essayaient de dégager les gravas pour voir s'il ne restait pas des corps coincés en dessous. Luna et Neville ramassaient les baguettes magiques éparpillés aux quatre coins du parc. Quand Luna vit Hermione, elle se précipita vers elle et lui dit, avec la voix douce qui la caractérisait :

« Tiens… je crois que c'est ta baguette… »

Elle lui tendit le morceau de bois qui était resté intacte. Elle le prit, puis dit :

« Merci, Luna.

- Je suis désolée pour Drago Malefoy…

- Je n'ai pas perdu que lui… dit-elle à voix basse. »

Mais son attention se porta sur les baguettes que Neville tenaient dans ses mains. Elle se dirigea vers lui et prit l'une d'entre elle : le manche noir, environ trente centimètre et visiblement du bois d'aubépine selon Neville.

« Je l'ai trouvé sous la terre vers les ruines là-bas… dit-il, Mais elle est encore en bonne état. Tu sais à qui elle est ?

- Malefoy… murmura Hermione, observant la baguette sous toutes les coutures. »

Neville n'en dit pas d'avantage et reprit ses recherches, Luna sur ses pas.

Harry avait passé un moment en compagnie de la famille Weasley, mais ressentit le besoin de voir Hermione. Il se dirigea vers le lac presque inconsciemment, certain de l'y trouver. Elle était assise, au bord d'un petit ponton, les mains de chaque côté du côté, les jambes se balançant au rythme des remous de la petit cascade non loin de là. Il s'assit près d'elle et dit :

« Les enterrements auront lieux demain matin… Chacun essaiera de dire un mot sur un proche qu'ils ont perdu…

- Et tu veux que je dise un mot pour Malefoy… coupa Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, reprit-il, Mais tu es la seule qui le connaissait bien, et qui… pourrait rendre justice à ses actes passés… »

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hermione, en se tournant vers Harry.

- Perdu… répondit Harry. Je me dis que, finalement, tenir Ginny écartée de ma mission n'a servi à rien…

- Harry, tu ne pouvais pas non plus l'enfermer dans une pièce et attendre que la bataille se passe… s'indigna Hermione.

- Je sais bien…

- Et pour Ron, c'est la même chose, reprit-elle. »

Il était plus dur, voir même déchirant de se demander ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux si Harry en avait décidé autrement.

« On finira par devenir fou, si on commence à avoir des remords… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, regardant au loin deux sirènes nager ensemble.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort, je croyais qu'il t'avait tué… demanda Hermione.

- C'est ce qu'il a fait… répondit-il.

- Pardon ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui. J'ai reçu le sort de plein fouet… mais seulement je ne suis pas tombé.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Et bien, d'après ce que je comprends, quand le sort m'a heurté une partie de moi s'est volatilisée ! raconta Harry.

- Une partie…

- Oui… la plus mauvaise, reprit-il. Comme si on m'arrachait un morceau d'âme qui n'était pas le mien… »

Il la regardait avec intensité, pour lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu étais un Horcruxe ! s'écria-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

« Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que Voldemort avait intentionnellement transféré ses pouvoirs en moi la nuit où il a essayé de me tuer… la première fois, dit-il, Mais ce n'était pas seulement ses pouvoirs qu'il avait laissé à travers cette cicatrice, mais un morceau de son âme… »

Hermione paraissait abasourdie. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, et elle mit sa main sur son ventre, presque comme un automatisme.

« Ca va ? demanda Harry.

- Oui… répondit-elle, le visage triste, Je me demande juste ce qu'on va faire maintenant…

- Je ne sais pas moi non plus… dit Harry en regardant droit devant lui. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est hors de question que je te lâche d'une semelle jusqu'à que tu es ce bébé…

Même si Hermione se doutait qu'Harry savait à propos du bébé, elle ne savait pas qui lui avait dit et parut encore plus surprise de sa réponse.

« C'est McGonagall qui me l'a dit, dit Harry comme s'il avait de suite compris ce qu'elle pensait, Et sache que je vais prendre soin de toi, comme Malefoy l'aurait fait…

- Harry…

- Je ne veux même pas que tu discutes ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se leva et tendit sa main vers elle. Hermione, après une grimace, attrapa sa main et se releva rapidement.

« Merci Harry, murmura-t-elle. »

Ils tournèrent sur leurs talons et entamèrent leur retour vers l'école en ruine. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harry lança tout haut :

« A condition que ce soit moi qui choisisse le prénom !

- Harry ! »

Hermione donna un coup de poing sur son épaule et Harry s'enfuit alors vers le château, la jeune fille à ses trousses.

Le Trio avait perdu un de ses membres. Et même si chacun n'oubliera jamais la perte de ses amis et de ses amants, ils leur restaient une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, quelqu'un à qui se confier et encore et toujours, il restait ce quelque chose qui valait la peine d'avoir combattu, d'être tombé ou d'avoir survécu…


	25. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**(récemment modifié - MAJ le 6/01/2013)**

_**Trois ans plus tard.**_

Cette année-là, l'hiver avait duré plus longtemps sans raison apparente. Quelques parties et recoins de lac étaient encore gelés. La neige qui se trouvait sur les arbres alentours fondait lentement, et rendait le passage humide et glissant.

Ce jour-là, plusieurs enfants couverts de capes longues jouaient en s'envoyant des boules du peu de neige qu'il restait sur le sol. Au loin, l'horloge de l'Ecole sonnait midi.

Poudlard avait gardé sa structure d'origine malgré quelques marques des vestiges d'une guerre passée. Le lichen avait envahi les hauteurs de château, ce qui indiquait à quel point l'air était pur, malgré le froid et le gèle. Des cris d'enfants s'élevaient dans les airs, ainsi que la voix grave d'Hagrid qui ordonnait aux élèves de rentrer pour le déjeuner. Le parc se vida rapidement, et le silence s'installa. Mais à la lisière de la forêt, deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et avançaient lentement vers l'autre côté du parc, qui, interdit aux élèves, avait gardé son manteau de neige fraiche. A la lumière du jour, leurs visages furent révélés : une jolie jeune femme aux boucles brunes dont certaines plus courtes lui tombaient sur le visage, un enfant dans les bras, et un jeune homme, les cheveux couleur noir de jais, coiffés en arrière, les yeux verts, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le font. Ils se regardaient avec appréhension. L'enfant, un petit garçon de presque deux ans, avait des cheveux châtain clair, le nez pointu, et des yeux rond et presque gris. Il était silencieux, avait les bras posés sur les deux bras de sa maman et regardait droit devant lui. Une jolie petite famille… pourrait-on penser…

Ils approchèrent une grande grille ouvrant sur un cimetière clos. Derrière l'entrée, se tenait une plaque en pierre devant une immense statue représentant un jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes pointant sa baguette l'air résolu sur un grand et maigre sorcier et crâne chauve et aux narines de serpent. En haut de la plaque était inscrit « A ceux qui se sont battus et sont tombés à Poudlard ». La jeune femme sourit légèrement en passant devant la statue et pointa du doigt, tout en parlant à l'enfant dans ses bras, le jeune garçon en pierre, puis l'homme qui l'accompagnait. La ressemblance était frappante... et pourtant le jeune homme en face d'elle paraissait beaucoup plus grand et plus fort. Malgré le gèle, pratiquement tous les noms sur la plaque étaient visibles, et étaient même classés par catégories, élèves. professeurs, elfes ou encore centaures. Certains attirèrent leur attention :

_Pomona A. Chourave_

_Albus P. Dumbledore_

_Filius F. Flitwick_

_Severus T. Rogue_

_Septima S. Vector_

_Cho Chang_

_Michael Corner_

_Colin H. Crivey_

_Marietta S. Edgecombe_

_Eloise Midgen_

_Ernie McMillan_

_Drago L. Malefoy_

_Padma C. Patil_

_Romilda G. Vane._

_Ronald B. Weasley_

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

…

La liste était encore très longue, en particulier celle des créatures magiques.

Harry et Hermione marchaient très lentement le long des allées, et s'arrêtaient pratiquement à chaque pierre tombale. Chacune d'entre elles avait d'ailleurs des caractéristiques bien différentes, tant elles représentaient leurs propriétaires. Celle de Ginny Weasley était entourée de roses, une grande photo montrait la famille Weasley au complet, elle au centre, Harry à ses côtés, faisant des grands signes de main. Au sol, un Souaffle était posé sur un présentoir aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Celle de Ron Weasley, presque collée à celle de sa petite sœur, était encore plus belle : les couleurs rouge et or flamboyantes recouvraient presque l'intégralité de la pierre tombale, et au-dessus de son nom était gravé un sigle croisé d'une baguette et d'une épée, qui rendait hommage au fait qu'il ait été enterré avec sa propre baguette et l'épée de Gryffondor, dont il avait fièrement fait l'usage contre le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. En dessous de ce sigle était écrit dans la pierre : « A sauvé l'ennemi et terrassé la mort ».

En passant dans la rangée où se trouvaient les professeurs, Harry et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil triste à la tombe blanche et lisse qui se trouvait derrière, au centre du cimetière. Harry jeta un sort rapide, de loin, pour y retirer les feuilles mortes et les herbes folles qui étaient en train de l'envahir. Une statue avait aussi été érigée près de cette tombe à la demande d'Harry, symbolisant Dumbledore, la stature droite, le sourire et le regard malicieux derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune. Harry vit Hermione ralentir le pas, regardant son petit garçon avec beaucoup d'affection. Elle lui replaça son petit bonnet, ferma plus la fermeture éclair de son blouson et lui essuya vivement la joue du reste de purée de citrouille qu'il avait englouti une heure avant. Harry mit la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et dit, en regardant le petit garçon :

« Il est parfait, Hermione… arrête un peu ! Pas vrai, Jamie ? »

Le petit garçon, qui venait d'entendre son prénom, ouvrit des grands yeux et quand il vit Harry lui sourire, lui répondit par un très joyeux rire aigu.

« Tu vois ? Il a entendu « parfait » et son prénom dans la même phrase… C'est tout son père ! »

Hermione sourit en secouant la tête, comme pour lui signaler que ce qu'il avait dit était aussi très idiot. Ils reprirent leur avancée vers une rangée un peu plus lugubre. En effet, plusieurs des élèves enterrés à cet endroit-là n'avaient plus de famille, morts ou enfermés à Azkaban, ou pire… leurs parents les avaient reniés après leurs actes héroïques à Poudlard trois ans auparavant. Et le plus surprenant c'est qu'ils n'appartenaient pas tous à Serpentard. Au bout de l'allée, une tombe, un peu plus grande que les autres, surplombait le lac. Hermione, affirmant que Malefoy n'aurait certainement pas aimé que sa tombe soit la plus voyante du cimetière, ne l'avait pas tant décoré et se contentait de la nettoyer régulièrement. L'emblème de Serpentard ornait le haut de la pierre tombale. Dans une boîte transparente, posée sur le sol, gisaient les débris d'un diadème dont les pierres avaient perdues de leur éclat. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe et la fixèrent pendant un long moment. Hermione posa le petit James devant la pierre tombale, et le garçon, les jambes arquées et les bras tendu pour tenir en équilibre, regarda sa maman puis avança pour regarder la minuscule photo de Drago Malefoy, plaquée à côté de son nom. Hermione montra la photo et lui dit :

« C'est ton papa… »

Le petit James regardait la photo mais ne semblait pas comprendre et ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

« Oui, c'est... papa… » répéta Hermione, le doigt pointé plus près de la photo.

Mais James se retourna vers Harry et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il le porte. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand Harry l'attrapa, il mit sa minuscule main sur son menton et répéta :

« Pa… pa… »

Hermione se leva et baissa la tête. Une fine larme coulait sur son visage.

« Il est trop petit pour comprendre, Hermione… rassura Harry, terriblement gêné.

- Je sais bien. »

Harry recula d'un pas, visiblement très gêné de la situation, puis dit à voix basse :

« Je l'emmène voir Dumbledore. »

Hermione acquiesça et s'agenouilla devant la pierre, les mains sur ses cuisses. Après avoir suivi des yeux Harry et son fils et ainsi vérifié qu'ils étaient assez loin, elle murmura en posant la main sur le sol enneigé :

« Je suis désolée… c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne réalise que son vrai père est… enfin… J'espère que tu peux le voir. Il grandit à une vitesse impressionnante, et il te ressemble beaucoup… enfin mis à part les cheveux ! »

Elle émit un petit rictus mélangé à un léger hoquet qui entrecoupait ses pleurs.

« Le pauvre a hérité des miens… Mais c'est un petit garçon adorable… Hum, je me répète je sais, je te le dis à chaque fois ! En tout cas, Harry m'aide beaucoup, et s'occupe bien de lui… Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu trouves ça rassurant… »

Elle sourit, puis se releva.

« Tu me manques, reprit-elle, en larmes. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… »

Elle caressa lentement chaque lettre du nom « Drago L. Malefoy » gravée dans la pierre, puis s'en alla, essayant de s'essuyer le visage pour que son fils ne la voit pas triste. Harry, lui, ne serait sûrement pas dupe. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Le trajet à travers la Forêt Interdite se fut dans le silence le plus complet. Ni Harry, ni Hermione n'osait prononcer un mot, et ceci chaque fois qu'ils rentraient d'une visite au cimetière de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent sur un sentier beaucoup plus dégagé. Des lanternes en fer forgé ornaient les bordures du chemin. Une pancarte indiquait « Propriété privée », et on lisait sur une autre un peu plus loin en gros « DANGER, NE PAS CONTINUER». Au niveau de cette pancarte, Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent, attendirent une demi-seconde puis franchirent ce qui ressemblait à un mur argenté complètement invisible à l'œil nu. Puis ils reprirent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, ils arrivèrent devant un haut et énorme mur de pierre, et tournèrent à gauche toujours en suivant le chemin. Le mur de pierre n'était en fait pas un simple mur mais la façade d'une grande maison. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un jardin envahit de fleurs, de hautes plantes et d'arbustes à fruits. On entendait le léger bruit du ruissellement d'une petite rivière non loin de là. Au centre, un petit pont de bois survolait un minuscule étang, rempli de gros nénuphars. La vue était époustouflante : à gauche, Poudlard s'élevait majestueusement au loin et l'on voyait même le toit de la hutte d'Hagrid près du lac en contre-bas. En face, le village du Pré-au-Lard s'étendait entre deux collines et un petit escalier de pierre au bout du jardin descendait jusqu'à l'entrée du village, contournant la gare. A droite, à perte de vue, le prolongement du Lac Noir et une vallée faisant découvrir l'immensité et la beauté des paysages écossais. La maison était toute en pierre, hormis le porche et les fenêtres qui étaient en bois verni.

« Alohomora » dit machinalement Harry, laissant passer Hermione et James en premier, qui, lui, avait déjà commencé à s'endormir dans les bras de sa maman. « Je vais le coucher, donne-le moi, dit Harry en tendant les bras.

- Merci, dit-elle la voix grave. »

Hermione lui passa doucement le petit garçon et Harry se dirigea presqu'aussitôt à l'étage.

La maison avait une énorme pièce principale : le salon était la première pièce que l'on voyait quand on entrait. Il y avait trois canapés visiblement extrêmement confortables et une table rectangulaire en bois au centre. A droite, se trouvait une énorme cheminée contre le mur dans laquelle le feu crépitait doucement. Au-dessus, le blason de Gryffondor avait été fièrement accroché. Plus loin, trois petites marches montait dans une sorte de semi-étage et dévoilait une jolie petite salle de jeu, dans lequel se trouvait un parc, une petite bibliothèque contenant des livres d'enfants, un fauteuil à bascule et un canapé moelleux plusieurs jouets traînaient sur le sol. A l'opposé, deux portes ouvertes, l'une d'elles menaient à une agréable salle de bain, ornait d'une très grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin du côté et sur la Forêt Interdite. L'autre pièce était une immense bibliothèque : au centre se trouvaient deux fauteuils et un canapé, et près de la fenêtre en saillie, un grand bureau sur lequel étaient posées en désordre bons nombres de papiers et dossiers. Une pile de livres volumineux se remettait toute seule à sa place en faisant voler son contenu à travers la pièce. La salle à manger se trouvait au fond derrière le salon et avait une énorme porte-fenêtre donnant sur la cours où se trouvait une petite serre, remplie de plantes magiques, dont on voyait les ombres gesticuler à travers la vitre opaque. La table de la salle à manger, rectangulaire et assez longue, était pourvue d'une nappe aux couleurs rouge et or et une très grande chaise rembourrée se trouvait au bout de la table. Sans nul doute qu'elle devait servir à Hagrid quand il y était invité à manger. La cuisine, ouverte sur la salle à manger, à gauche, était très rustique mais assez large pour préparer de grands repas de famille. Dans l'évier en granite, plusieurs casseroles volaient à tour de rôle vers une énorme brosse. L'étage était encore plus impressionnant, car il donnait directement sur le salon, limitait par une rambarde en bois. La plus grande pièce était la chambre d'Hermione, dont l'entrée était pratiquement toujours ouverte. Sa chambre était la seule qui avait une petite salle de bain dissimulée par une double-porte en bois qu'on aurait pu imaginer être un placard. Une lit d'enfant aux barreaux en bois peint, se tenait à l'opposé de son lit. De chaque côté de sa chambre, quatre autres chambres, et une salle de bain. Harry dormait dans la deuxième plus grande.

Quand Harry eut posé le petit James dans son lit, il tapa avec sa baguette sur un minuscule objet en forme de trompette et une douce musique en sortit aussitôt. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Hermione. La particularité de cette grande maison était le nombre impressionnant de tableaux et photos accrochés sur les murs, ce qui la rendait très vivante. Des photos de Quidditch, en particulier de l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant leur sixième année. Sur la cheminée étaient posés des portraits et photos des parents d'Harry et ceux d'Hermione. La famille Weasley au complet, Ginny et Ron compris, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks dans une très jolie robe de mariée – Harry et Hermione à leurs côtés – Hagrid et Buck devant sa hutte et enfin une multitude de photos de James, de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dans les bras de sa mère, d'Harry ou même de Luna et Neville. Malgré toute cette joie de vivre, une seule personne manquait et pas la moindre car c'était le père du petit James, Drago Malefoy. La seule photo qu'il y avait dans la maison était un minuscule portrait de lui, posé sur la table de chevet d'Hermione. C'était une des rares choses qu'elle avait pu récupérer de sa chambre à Poudlard, après sa mort.

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, tenant la rose blanche fanée qu'elle avait trouvé sur la tombe de Malefoy.

« Elle aurait pu au moins lui jeter un sort de Longue-durée… dit-elle tristement quand Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas elle qui l'y a posé… dit Harry avec douceur, Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils la laissent sortir de Ste Mangouste aussi facilement.

- Si elle a demandé à faire poser cette rose encore cette année, c'est qu'une partie d'elle est encore là… je ne crois qu'elle soit devenue totalement folle, expliqua Hermione.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle ne veut toujours pas voir son petit-fils… rétorqua Harry.

- C'est surtout moi qu'elle ne veut pas voir, reprit-elle, en baissant la tête. »

Harry posa sa main sur son dos pour la consoler. Il y eut soudain un hululement au-dessus d'eux. Hedwige, qui venait du grenier où Harry lui avait aménagé un confortable perchoir, se posa sur le dossier du canapé, une lettre dans le bec. Harry la prit et la parcouru rapidement.

« Neville et Luna sont de retour ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Hermione lui sourit, puis lui dit :

« On devrait les inviter à venir dîner ce soir ! »

Harry courut dans la bibliothèque et griffonna un court mot sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il plia et donna à Hedwige en lui disant de le livrer à Neville ou Luna.

La chouette revient une demi-heure plus tard avec un petit mot :

« _Nous serons là vers 8 heures. On a hâte de vous voir !_

_Neville et Luna_ »

Hermione prépara un dîner digne des cuisines de Poudlard pendant qu'Harry mettait la table. Vers huit heures, la cheminée trembla légèrement et dans une fumée verte apparurent Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Neville avait très certainement grandi et dépassait facilement Harry de plusieurs centimètres ses cheveux coiffés sur le côté, un chandail à carreaux rouge et un pantalon noir, il semblait tout de même avoir pris de l'assurance vu sa stature, beaucoup plus droite. Luna, elle, était coiffée d'une très longue tresse sur le côté, et portait une robe à pois rouge sur fond violet, mais n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ils se saluèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Luna suivit Hermione dans la cuisine et Neville s'assit dans le salon avec Harry.

« Alors, raconte, comment c'était l'Asie ? demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Incroyable ! J'ai appris des trucs sur les plantes asiatiques aux effets curatives et on a été dans une école de Sorcellerie au Japon, c'est fou ce qu'ils y enseignent ! »

Neville discuta pendant plus d'une demi-heure de la façon dont les japonais exprimait leurs sortilèges, comment les chinois apprenaient le Quidditch avec rigueur et discipline et à quel point les indiens tenaient à honorer certaines créatures magiques dont lui-même ne connaissait pas l'existence.

« Luna a particulièrement aimé l'Inde, tu penses ! »

Harry explosa de rire.

« Et toi alors ? reprit Neville.

- Oh et bien, moi je viens de finir la formation d'Aurors…

- Hein ? coupa Neville, Mais je croyais qu'ils t'avaient dit qu'ils te recruteraient après une formation de quelques mois… vu que c'était… toi !

- Je sais, reprit Harry, mais j'ai négocié une formation en deux ans, au lieu des trois réglementaires, pour…

- … faire comme tout le monde, finit Neville, le sourire en coin. Et Hermione ? Et comment va James ?

- Jamie va bien. Et Hermione s'est vu proposé un poste à Poudlard par McGonagall.

- Oh c'est génial ! s'exclama Neville. Elle va accepter ?

- Oui, je pense. Et puis, ce n'est pas loin de la maison si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répondit Harry.

- Oui… en parlant de la maison… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vivez encore ensemble ! s'exclama Neville à voix basse. Je sais que c'est toi qui lui as construit cette maison pour la naissance de Jamie, mais je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire que tu y resterais seulement jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé…

- Et bien… disons qu'on n'en a pas vraiment discuté. La colocation a été plutôt… facile… bégaya Harry.

Neville grimaça, et Harry reprit :

« Ecoute, c'est compliqué… Hermione a encore besoin de moi…

- Ca je m'en doute… marmonna Neville.

- Et puis la maison est grande…

- C'est sur…

- Et Jamie s'est attaché à moi… continua Harry à voix basse.

- Dis plutôt que tu t'es attaché à lui… sourit Neville.

- Peu importe…

- Harry, coupa encore Neville, tu n'as pas à te justifier, surtout pas à moi ! Tu as passé presque neuf mois à t'occuper corps et âmes d'Hermione et de son bien-être, même si elle-même ne t'avait rien demandé… Et je te signale que j'ai un souvenir très précis du jour de la naissance de James à Ste Mangouste, où après avoir passé plusieurs heures près d'Hermione et avoir toi-même coupé le cordon, tu es sorti en sueurs et en pleurant pour nous annoncer que c'était un petit garçon…

- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de rester dans la chambre… marmonna Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as regretté d'être resté… parce que je ne te croirai pas… s'exclama Neville en riant. »

Harry baissa la tête, visiblement gêné.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? reprit Neville.

- Ça va pas être drôle… marmonna Harry.

- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de... changé entre toi et elle depuis la naissance du petit...

- Arrête un peu... dit Harry en souriant.

- Franchement Harry, répondit Neville, même Luna a su lire entre les lignes de tes lettres ses deux dernières années : « _Jamie a prononcé son tout premier mot ! mais Hermione n'était pas là. Je ne lui ai pas dit parce qu'il m'a appelé « papa »…_ » Ca se sentait à des kilomètres que ça te rendait heureux !

- Ssshhhh… interrompit Harry, je ne lui ai toujours rien dit… murmura-t-il. En plus j'ai dû entraîner Jamie à dire le mot « maman » pendant plusieurs jours… »

Neville secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Neville, interrompit Harry, tu sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça dans notre situation… Hermione n'est toujours pas remise de la mort de Malefoy, et moi j'essaie de faire mon deuil concernant Ginny comme je peux… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est un enfant qui me rappelle sans cesse son père au moindre regard… elle souffre encore.

- Je m'en doute, dit Neville en baissant les yeux, je suis désolé de m'immiscer comme ça dans votre relation "compliquée"...

Harry lui sourit, puis reprit :

« Je tiens énormément à Hermione, tu le sais, mais des fois je me dis que les choses sont pas si mal comme elles le sont aujourd'hui. Je... ne veux pas que ça change. »

Neville ne répondit pas. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation et de cette conversation. Hermione ne lui avait jamais demandé de s'en aller, même si elle avait déjà mentionné pendant sa grossesse le fait qu'il devrait faire sa vie un jour ou l'autre et arrêter de s'occuper d'elle. La discussion n'avait jamais été reprise depuis. Deux ans qu'ils vivaient tous les trois comme une famille unie alors que la réalité était toute autre. Deux ans qu'Harry prenait soin de James comme de son propre fils… pas étonnant qu'il pense qu'il est son père. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Hermione et Harry, à part peut-être quelques regards affectueux, comme lorsqu'Harry la regardait sans arrières pensées donner le sein à son bébé… ou quand elle l'observait lui changer ses couches ou s'amuser avec lui… ou encore les nombreuses fois où il était là pour la calmer car elle pensait être une mauvaise mère et ne jamais y arriver… Harry avait été là à chacune de ses peurs, chacun de ses doutes… et il comptait bien encore être là pendant longtemps quoiqu'elle choisisse…

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et se mirent à table. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à raconter leurs différentes péripéties… Harry avec la formation des Aurors et les propositions pour différentes équipes de Quidditch, Neville avec les créatures que Luna essaient d'adopter pendant leur séjour, Hermione avec les bêtises de Jamie et enfin Luna avec son émerveillement face à des « presque » Ronflaks cornus dansants qu'elle avait soi-disant croisé dans un petit village près de Phuket. Neville ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en riant. Pendant la soirée, Hermione s'était levée pour aller chercher James et le montrer à ses amis. Et c'est Harry beaucoup plus tard qui le prit pour le recoucher.

Les vacances d'été s'étaient plutôt passées tranquillement et Harry avait emmené Hermione et Jamie à Londres pendant deux semaines, dans la maison de Sirius, qu'il avait totalement retapé pour l'occasion. Il avait eu la – mauvaise – surprise de tomber sur son cousin Dudley Dursley pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans Green Park, non loin de Buckingham Palace. Malgré son changement physique, car il avait visiblement perdu une bonne quinzaine de kilos, et son comportement qui était plus posé et agréable, Harry n'avait pas forcément bien réagi à cette rencontre.

« Ca fait un bail ! s'exclama Dudley. Je me demandais si tu étais encore…

- Oui, comme tu vois ! rétorqua Harry. »

Mais Dudley regardait Hermione avec insistance, alors Harry lui dit :

« Je te présente Hermione, et ça c'est James…

- Alors tu es marié, et tu as un enfant… quand mes parents vont savoir ça ! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Oh, nous ne sommes pas mariés, rétorqua Hermione, et …

- Jamie n'est pas mon fils, nous sommes juste… continua Harry.

- … amis, finit-elle. »

Dudley changea soudain d'expression et parut plutôt intéressé, et regarda Hermione avec encore plus d'intensité.

« Et donc toi aussi tu es une… sorcière, chuchota-t-il, plus près d'elle.

- Oui… répondit Hermione, pas vraiment sûre d'où il voulait en venir.

- Je crois qu'Harry m'avait parlé de toi une fois, dit-il en souriant, celle qui lisait beaucoup… c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça en faisant une grimace à Harry, qui, gêné, baissa la tête vers l'herbe verte.

"Ben voyons, seulement "une fois"? s'indigna Hermione, en regardant Harry.

- Oui Hermione... répondit Harry, en serrant les dents, Tu te souviens... lui et moi... on se s'entendait pas tellement bien...

- Mouai...

- Et vous restez longtemps sur Londres ? reprit Dudley en faisant un semblant de clin d'œil à Hermione. Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être prendre un verre et…

- Non, désolé Dudley, coupa Harry en prenant Hermione par les épaules, Mais on s'en va demain !

- Ah oui ? dit brusquement Hermione, qui s'était retournée vers Harry. »

Il lui lança un regard noir, puis dit rapidement :

« Bon et bien, content de t'avoir revu Dudley, mais on doit y aller… »

Dudley n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quelque chose qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Hermione regardait Harry étrangement et en marchant, il lui dit :

« Quoi ?

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Harry, tu as vu comme tu l'as expédié ! s'exclama-t-elle, Et puis, il n'a pas l'air si terrible !

- Il était en train de te draguer Hermione ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu sais depuis quand on ne m'a pas dragué ? rétorqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Devant Jamie en plus ! reprit Harry, sans l'écouter.

- Moi je trouve que c'est très flatteur !

- Et moi, je pense que c'était déplacé ! s'exclama Harry, rouge de colère. En plus, j'étais là !

- Et alors ? répéta-t-elle, C'est toi qui lui as dit que James n'était pas ton fils et insinuer que nous n'étions pas ensemble ! Si tu ne voulais pas qu'il me drague, tu avais qu'à… je ne sais pas moi… jouer le jeu ! »

- Jouer le jeu ? interrogea Harry.

- Oui, tu m'as comprise… »

James, les voyant se disputer, se mit à pleurer et Hermione, essayant de le réconforter, marmonna : « Laisse tomber » puis reprit sa marche dans le parc.

Ils restèrent muets toute la soirée à Grimmauld Place et Hermione alla se coucher juste après avoir tendu que James s'endorme profondément.

La première journée de travail à Poudlard pour Hermione avait été étrange, elle n'avait pas prévue de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière si vite. Harry et elle avaient décidé d'engager Dobby pour garder à plein temps James à la maison, ne voyant pas d'autres alternatives. Les présentations du nouveau professeur de Sortilèges dans la Grande Salle à l'heure de la Répartition des Premières années s'étaient faites dans le calme, malgré les nombreux chuchotements et la surprise des plus grands qui connaissaient Hermione de sa dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard. Malgré l'angoisse du premier jour, Hermione avait réussi à impressionner ses élèves et imposer un certain respect, et la journée était passée tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter pour James.

C'est Harry qui pâtit le plus du nouvel emploi d'Hermione car, rentrant plus tôt à la maison, il n'y trouvait que Dobby et devait attendre quelques heures avant qu'elle ne rentre.

Les vacances arrivèrent bien vite, et les habitudes reprirent bon train. Hermione et Harry n'avaient pas reparlé de leur altercation à Londres, et il semblait qu'un certain malaise s'était installé lorsque parfois ils se croisaient dans la maison. Pour Hermione, l'idée qu'Harry puisse être un tant soit peu jaloux était inconcevable. Un soir, après avoir couché James et débarrassé la table, Hermione pria Harry de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle à demi-mot."

Harry acquiesça, l'air inquiet.

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit lorsque tu m'as fait venir ici il y a deux ans?

- Lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais acheté le terrain et que je voulais faire construire une maison pour vous deux?

- Oui...

- Je t'ai dit que je serai toujours là pour toi et Jamie, et que je... je resterai dans cette maison pour t'aider le temps de finir les travaux et que tu puisses t'en sortir toute seule..."

Hermione fit un signe de tête lent en signe d'approbation. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans arriver à prononcer un seul mot. Mais Harry comprit aussitôt.

" Tu... tu veux que je m'en aille... c'est ça? reprit-il, le visage triste. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour...

- Non, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles! mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... hésita-t-elle.

- Pourquoi quoi, Hermione?

- Pourquoi tu es encore là? Vois-tu, je me fais du soucis pour toi...

- Tu t'en es toujours trop fait pour moi, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- Je sais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de Jamie ou de moi! Le reste du temps tu es au travail!

- J'aime ma vie comme ça! Et à moins que toi, tu en aies marre de voir ma tête tous les jours, ce que je comprendrais, je ne compte pas changer!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de toi? Tu ne prends pas soin de toi... ou... de ta vie privée? Hein? dit-elle en bafouillant légèrement. Et... si tu rencontres une fille, il faudra bien te séparer de nous!

- Il faudra qu'elle vous accepte!

- Tu n'es pas sérieux! Aucune fille dotée d'un minimum de bon sens n'accepterait cette situation! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et bien, alors il n'y en aura aucune...

- Harry, je ne peux pas te demander de passer ta vie à t'occuper de nous!

- Tu n'as rien à demander, j'ai déjà fait mon choix depuis longtemps...

- Harry!

- Hermione, sauf si tu me le demandes vraiment, je me séparerai pas de vous... vous êtes... la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et puis, j'aurais moi-même pu vivre avec mon parrain il y a quelques années, j'aurais... adoré. Je ne veux pas priver Jamie du sien..."

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura: "Tu es un parrain formidable." Harry sourit un instant, puis son visage s'assombrit.

"Et puis... quelle fille voudrait de moi?"

Hermione desserra son étreinte et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi! Tu es... Harry Potter! Les filles rêverait de pouvoir au moins passer une nuit avec toi!

- Si seulement elle savait...

- Si elle savait quoi? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Rien..."

Il se leva brusquement en passant rapidement la main dans ses cheveux. Elle attrapa son bras, arborant un air grave sur le visage.

" Tu me connais, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui te tracasse..."

Harry se rassit en râlant.

"Hermione, laisse tomber, j'ai dit ça comme ça...

- Bien sûr..."

Harry souffla encore une fois de mécontentement. Il semblait terriblement gêné à l'idée d'avouer certaines choses à Hermione. Il passa sur son visage comme pour se déstresser mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

"Harry, tu me fais peur..."

Il regardait Hermione avec insistance.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de parler de... ça... avec toi.

- Nous sommes amis, enfin tu le sais, tu peux tout me dire!

- Pas... ça.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Et bien... tu parlais des filles... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup... disons... d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- L'expérience ça s'acquiert... et puis moi non plus, je n'ai eu que... disons deux... copains. Je ne sais même pas si je dois compter Ron pour un baiser... Tu n'es pas obligé de leur en parler! Ça ne se remarquera même pas...

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Hermione, rétorqua-t-il, Parce que je ne parle pas simplement du fait d'avoir eu des copines... mais du fait que je... et bien... je n'ai... je n'ai jamais réellement... j'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ça avec toi!"

Il hésite un moment, puis reprit:

"Enfin tu sais, je n'ai jamais réellement... dépasser le stade du... baiser."

Il y eut un silence interminable pour Harry.

- Oh...

- Voilà, c'est ce regard là que je ne veux pas voir chez ces filles-là! s'emporta Harry.

- Je suis juste... étonnée, je pensais que toi... et Ginny, enfin...

- Je n'ai pas eu tellement le temps pour ça si tu te souviens bien! Alors que toi...

- Je ne suis pas non plus fière de ce que j'ai fait, tu sais... attendre aurait été plus sage! mais... je ne contrôlais plus rien...

- Tu veux dire que tu avais comme... des pulsions?

- On peut dire ça! mais si je m'étais complètement arrêté de réfléchir, je pense que je l'aurai arrêté quand il me l'a demandé... la première fois.

- Il t'a demandé... s'il pouvait... continuer? balbutia Harry.

- Oui.

- Le Malefoy que tu connaissais m'étonnera toujours! s'exclama-t-il. Et... comment c'était? je veux dire... la première fois?"

Hermione lui sourit tendrement.

"C'était... magique."

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Un gémissement vint perturber leur silence: Jamie s'était réveillé et réclamait sa maman. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre laissant un Harry, à la fois embarrassé et soulagé de s'être confié.

Les semaines passèrent et il y avait de plus en plus d'électricité dans l'air, comme si une tension, jusqu'ici invisible, avait fait son apparition et rendait Harry et Hermione très tendus à l'idée de se croiser dans la maison. Malgré leur grande complicité, quelque chose avait vraisemblablement changé depuis leur discussion quelques semaines auparavant. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, plusieurs fois dans la semaine, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Harry à la sortie de la douche, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, car ils avaient toujours essayé de s'éviter... Sans le vouloir, leurs rituels quotidiens de colocataires changèrent rapidement et un plus grand malaise s'installa. Harry commença à faire des rêves de plus en plus ambigus. Elle était là... Hermione. Elle était toujours là... dans ses rêves. Elle s'approchait de lui, le rassurait, puis l'embrassait tendrement avant de se blottir contre lui. Il avait déjà senti ses lèvres, trois ans auparavant, dans ce fameux couloir de Poudlard, alors qu'il arborait l'apparence de Malefoy. Tout lui revint, les images d'elle dans les souvenirs de Malefoy. Il avait enfin l'impression de la voir comme lui la voyait...

"Impossible", pesta-t-il le matin au réveil.

Hermione semblait agacée et troublée de le voir ainsi souvent sortir de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Le faisait-il exprès? Elle avait toujours imaginé Harry fin et peu musclé, mais elle avait aussi oublié qu'elle ne vivait pas avec un garçon mais avec un jeune homme. Un homme qui passe ses journées à se former à chasser les individus malfaisants, qui doit s'entretenir et qui, occasionnellement course le vif d'or avec les fils Weasley. En somme, un... homme plutôt bien battit. Elle finit par passer des nuits très agitées et la fatigue commença à la gagner.

"Non... pesta-t-elle le lendemain, Pas encore... Pas Harry."

Ils passèrent tout le week-end suivant chez la famille Weasley, qui leur avait préparé un grand festin pour les deux ans de James, et pour célébrer en même temps l'anniversaire de Fleur et Bill qui s'était mariés l'année dernière. Ils avaient vu les choses en grand et avaient organisé bal et les convives étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres. Beaucoup de personnes s'agglutinaient autour du petit Jamie, qui, par son sourire, attirait alors beaucoup l'attention. Mrs Weasley le portait avec fierté comme si c'était son propre petit-fils, ce que crurent d'ailleurs pas mal d'invités. Hermione, alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc près de Fred et George à parler des nouveaux jeunes Gryffondors prometteurs de Poudlard, sentit alors quelqu'un la tirait pour qu'elle se lève :

« Je vous l'emprunte ! s'écria Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Hermione, surprise.

- Je vous invite à danser, Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'inclinant d'un air solennel. »

Hermione éclata de rire, et répéta :

« Danser… toi, Harry Potter…

- Ça te parait fou, hein ? dit-il en lui souriant. »

Il serra une de ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira brusquement très près de lui. A cette étreinte, Hermione frissonna de la tête aux pieds et émit un petit cri de surprise. Il prit son autre main et la dirigea sur le côté. Après un dixième de seconde à se regarder, Harry engagea le pas et commença à danser. Hermione essaya de le suivre tant bien que mal, car il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

« Surprenant… dit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je trouve aussi ! rétorqua Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, en regardant Mr. Weasley, qui lui faisait de grands signes pour lui dire qu'il était parfait. »

Hermione éclata de rire encore une fois, les joues rougissantes.

« A priori ton professeur est fier de toi ! dit-elle, en regardant dans la même direction.

- Oui, enfin, je lui avais dit de rester discret, dit-il fixant Mr. Weasley le sourire figé en serrant les dents. »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Le rythme changea et il y eut une chanson beaucoup plus lente. Ils la reconnurent tous les deux, car elle faisait parties des nombreuses chansons que le groupe des Bizzar'Sisters avait chanté pendant le Bal de Noël de Poudlard, six ans auparavant.

« Je me souviens encore comme tu étais triste que Cho ne puisse pas t'accompagner au Bal… dit Hermione, la tête levée vers lui, tout en continuant de danser sur la mélodie.

- Et moi comme j'ai été idiot d'être resté à l'écart alors que tout le monde s'amusait ! rétorqua Harry, grimaçant.

- Tu n'étais pas le seul… rétorqua-t-elle en faisant elle aussi une grimace.

- Enfin… reprit-il, Tout ça c'est bien loin… j'ai changé.

"Ca, c'est bien vrai... pensa-t-elle en lui souriant.

A ces mots, Hermione, de plus en plus rouge, mis sa tête contre le torse d'Harry, et y resta un bon moment, les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer au son de la musique. Se sentant tellement bien, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite lorsque le morceau changea et furent les deux seuls à continuer sur le même rythme, tous deux les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis la dernière où elle avait serrée Malefoy dans ses bras. Il eut même un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, s'imaginant que de tels sentiments pouvaient signifier qu'elle était en train de le tromper. C'était ridicule ! Et ce sentiment s'effaça lorsque Harry lâcha sa deuxième main pour la mettre sur sa hanche, ce qui l'empêchait complètement de bouger. A ce moment-là, un couple, qui passait entre les danseurs un peu éméché, les bouscula et comme après un réveil brusque, ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, l'air ahuri. Hermione voulut repartir vers son fils mais Harry l'attrapa par la main, et lui dit :

« Il est entre de bonnes mains… ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il l'attira cette fois-ci plus doucement contre lui et reprit le pas de danse. Cette fois-ci, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se regarder. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté des détails de son visage en vivant pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 avec lui ? Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait lui plaire réellement… Malgré ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux vert-émeraude brillaient intensément et étaient exclusivement dirigés vers elle. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Et pourtant elle y avait souvent pensé ces dernières années… Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en empêchait, et elle passait vite à autre chose… Mais là, personne ne pourrait y faire quoique ce soit. Elle mit ses deux mains sur son torse tout en continuant de le regarder comme pour le questionner. Harry, lui, avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, et elle devait sûrement ne sentir que cela sous ses mains. Il mit lentement sa main sur sa joue, et comme pour l'avertir qu'il allait l'embrasser, il fixa, avec envie, sa jolie bouche. Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, puis...

"Non..."

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle respirait très fort et elle avait par dessus tout envie qu'il ne tienne pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et qu'il l'empoigne et l'embrasse sauvagement. C'est ce qu'aurait certainement fait Malefoy. Rien ne se produisit. Ce n'était pas Malefoy, c'était Harry... Elle se détacha de lui, et recula lentement sans le regarder.

"Je suis désolée..." murmura-t-elle, avant de partir vers l'étang, les bras croisés et les larmes aux yeux.

Harry resta plantée un moment seul au milieu de la piste, le regarde hagard, les yeux vitreux. Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de la suivre. Elle était debout au bord de l'étang, de dos, la lumière de la lune se reflétait sur elle dessinant une fine ombre sur le sol.

"Hermione...

- Tu devrais retourner à la fête, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu vas me dire que je n'aurais pas du, c'est ça?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Hermione, il se passe quelque chose... entre toi et moi... je ne suis quand même pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué?

- Non...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Harry lentement.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Hermione, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ait besoin de toi... Ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose d'étranger me poussait à me rapprocher de toi. Je suis ton ami et je resterai toujours ton meilleur ami... mais ici, je parle de quelque chose de plus fort, que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

- Je n'y comprends rien moi non plus Harry, dit-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui, le regard triste. J'ai l'impression de répéter l'histoire...

- Je ne suis pas Malefoy, Hermione. Je ne suis pas Mangemort, je n'ai pas pour mission de te tuer, je suis d'ailleurs tout son contraire...

- Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de...

- Et... je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'as aimé!

- Oh, Harry...

- Je ne suis rien qu'il ait été! ajouta-t-il. Je n'ai même pas assez d'expérience... je ne pourrai certainement jamais te donner ce qu'il t'offrait... mais je tiens à toi, et quand tu m'as demandé ce que je ferai si un jour une fille rentrait dans ma vie, je n'ai même pas à me poser la question, je n'ai jamais eu à me la poser... car depuis la naissance de Jamie, je sais que la seule femme qui sera là au quotidien, et qui fera partie de ma vie... c'est toi..."

Un fine larme coulait sur son visage. Hermione s'approcha de lui pour lui essuyer doucement.

"Il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il à demi-mot".

Il y eut un long silence.

"Et maintenant... dit-il.

- Et maintenant, répéta-t-elle, il ne nous reste qu'à essayer d'arrêter de réfléchir..."

Elle caressa sa joue et lui sourit. Il s'avança encore plus près d'elle et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser était lent et langoureux. Si bien que lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, aucun ne voulait vraiment ouvrir les yeux, tellement la sensation de leur baiser fut agréable. Pourtant, à quelques mètres de là, une lumière étincelante vint perturber leur étreinte. Ils reculèrent, éblouis, main dans la main. Sur l'étang, une silhouette apparut entourée d'un halo de lumière. Harry avança pour distinguer son visage.

"Ginny..." murmura-t-il.

- Nom d'un troll, Ginny... répéta Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres."

Une autre silhouette apparut lentement à côté d'elle. Hermione poussa un soupir bien avant d'apercevoir son visage. Elle était sûre... sûre que c'était lui. Quand elle vit enfin son visage, elle mit une main devant la bouche et se mit à pleurer. Harry mit sa main sur son épaule et la serra contre lui. Les silhouettes ne parlaient pas, mais leur souriaient. Ils firent un signe de tête, comme en signe d'approbation et disparurent instantanément.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et s'enlacèrent tendrement...

_ooo_

Il adviendra de finir cette histoire vous parlant de leur avenir. Malgré leur passé commun et leurs pertes déchirantes, Harry et Hermione vieillirent ensemble, comme ils s'étaient promis de le faire. Ils se marièrent jamais. Le petit James comprit réellement à l'âge de 6 ans qu'Harry n'était pas son vrai père et commença à poser des questions sur sa famille, ce qu'Hermione et Harry, préparés à y répondre, firent avec beaucoup de précautions. Hermione continua d'ailleurs d'emmener régulièrement son fils à Ste Mangouste dans le but de voir sa grand-mère jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon prenne la décision de s'y rendre de lui-même. Ils eurent deux enfants, une fille, Chloé, de cinq ans d'écart avec James, et un garçon, Luca, le petit dernier, né deux et demi après sa grande sœur. Hermione continua de donner des cours à Poudlard et devint directrice de la maison des Gryffondors lorsque le professeur Sinistra prit sa retraite. La Ministère de la Magie lui proposa de faire quelques extras au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques où elle négociera plusieurs traités et régulera les actions abusives des Oubliators. Harry, lui, prendra très vite la direction du Quartier Général des Aurors et refusa plusieurs fois de se présenter en tant que Ministre de la Magie.

Aucun d'eux n'oublia réellement la perte de leurs êtres chers, et mirent toute leur énergie à avoir la plus belle et agréable vie possible sans eux. Ils s'aimèrent profondément, malgré un amour naissant tardif, ainsi que leurs enfants jusqu'à qu'ils rendirent leur dernier souffle laissant un avenir plus facile, plus joyeux et plus beau à la nouvelle génération…

**FIN**


	26. NOTE de L'AUTEUR

**NOTE de L'AUTEUR**

_ETERNAL FLAME c'est fini! Mais j'ai un minuscule projet de crossover en OneShot... mais il faut que je finisse mon autre Fanfiction d'abord: "**Harry Potter et la Lignée des Dryades**"_

_Mon couple passionné, Hermione et Drago, va beaucoup me manquer et j'espère pouvoir écrire encore sur eux... Quant à Harry et Hermione, et bien mon choix au niveau de leur couple, pour répondre à **Sumphora** (qui a un des plus joli prénom que je connaisse, Chloé...voilà pourquoi je l'ai choisi et j'avais hésité avec Zoé), a été fait depuis le début pourtant moi-même loin d'être une grande fan de ce couple... Pourquoi? Et bien, quand on perd les personnes qui nous sont chères, on reporte souvent son affection sur la seule réelle personne qui vous reste, et qui vous comprend parce qu'elle a vécu la même chose... Harry a été là pour aider et aimer Hermione pendant environ trois ans, ce qui a crée d'encore plus forts liens... malgré qu'il n'aient jamais vu plus que de l'amitié les années précédentes, il est bon de trouver réconfort dans les bras d'un autre homme, surtout quand celui est votre meilleur ami... je n'ai pas parlé d'amour pour eux (contrairement à Drago), mais d'affection... qui se transformera plus tard en amour partagé... Qui ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'Harry Potter!_

_Pour continuer sur une note plus tragique, le couple Hermione/Drago était amené à se séparer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce couple, entretenu par la passion d'abord, puis ensuite par l'amour (j'espère que tu conviendrez que ce n'est pas la même chose... pour les connaisseurs de cours de Philo), ce couple n'est pas censé existé, et est pratiquement "contre-nature"... pourtant il fait écho avec un couple existant dans les livres de Rowling, celui de Lily et Rogue avec lequel j'ai voulu faire le parallèle... couple qui a fini encore plus mal, puisque Lily ne voulait plus voir Rogue, s'est marié avec un autre homme, et mourra quelques années plus tard... Je suis moi-même très fleur-bleue, et j'aurais aimé donner une autre dimension au couple, mais cette fin me paraissait plus "réaliste" à partir du moment où ils ont mis en danger leurs amis et surtout eux-même pour être ensemble..._

_Et puis, avec toutes les Fanfictions que j'ai lu où Drago s'attendrit dès le départ, utilisant un vocabulaire qui n'a jamais été le sien, et veut fonder une famille à la fin de sa septième année avec une fille qu'il a longtemps détesté... puis les voir se marier et avoir une multitude d'enfants... et bien j'ai juste pensé faire quelque chose d'un peu plus "original" en me plongeant dans une romance impossible et tragique._

_Pour finir, pendant mon écriture, j'ai voulu mettre en forme quelques chapitres ou l'ensemble de l'histoire sous forme de vidéos... Donc __voici quelques vidéos de ma création sur Youtube:_

**La BANDE ANNONCE: ** «_ Eternal Flame _» : .com/watch?v=HsC9Qx_y4RM

**Montage: ** « E_ternal Flame_ » - Long Song Requiem : .com/watch?v=g1PF5Ue051s

**Montage:** Hermione/Draco love scene – "_Eternal Flame_" .com/watch?v=7jdWgxWRlYs

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages et reviews, et espère en avoir encore beaucoup! Je suis actuellement en train de re-corriger "Eternal Flame" m'étant aperçu de quelques mots manquants et petites fautes de grammaire... donc si un jour, vous vous ennuyez, et vous ne savez pas quoi faire, faites un tour sur Fanfiction et re-lisez là! _

_A bientôt!_

_**ALBA**_


End file.
